PROBLEMAS
by ISABELLA DRAKE
Summary: SI CALLAS CUANDO DEBES GRITAR Y GRITAS CUANDO DEBES CALLAR, NO PREGUNTES PORQUE TODO SALE MAL
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

-Hola Kagome –saludo entusiasta la joven que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Estas ocupada, puedo pasar?

-Hola Sango, no estoy haciendo nada importante, pasa –se hizo aun lado para dejar pasar a su mejor amiga- pensé que vendrías hasta el sábado.

-Lo se, pero es que estaba demasiado aburrida, ya sabes que odio estar todo el día en la tienda de mi padre, solo cuento los días para que las vacaciones terminen. –le explico mientras pasaban a la sala y tomaban asiento

-No eres la única que hace eso, yo también me muero por dejar esta casa durante una buena temporada.

-¿A que universidad planeas ir? –Sango habia optado por realizar sus estudios en una universidad cercana, para poder ir y venir desde su casa a la escuela, pero sabia que Kagome tenia planes diferentes.

-Pues hice el examen para una que esta al sur, cerca de la ciudad donde vive mi abuela –Kagome emitió un profundo suspiro- la situación con mi padrastro se complica cada día mas.

-No se como tu madre pudo casarse con ese tipo, es despreciable y ella demasiado ingenua como para darse cuenta.

-Además lo adora, asi que mantenerlo contento es su prioridad.

-¡Eso es injusto! –exclamo Sango tan alto que hizo que Kagome diera un salto en el sillón- tu eres su hija, tu deberías ser su prioridad.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, además ella sufrió mucho con la enfermedad de mi padre, asi que, si ella esta feliz con su nuevo esposo, yo... lo mejor será que me vaya.

-Tienes razón, a demás será lo mejor para ti, no tendrás que estar soportando a ese tipo –Sango suspiro, habia deseado que la situación de su amiga mejorara lo suficiente como para que cambiara de opinión y estudiara en la misma escuela que ella, después de todo habían estado juntas desde la escuela primaria- mejor cambiemos de tema.

-¿Qué a pasado de nuevo en el pueblo? Hace ya casi una semana que no salgo de casa –pregunto la chica, ya sabia que no ocurría nada, después de todo vivían en un pueblo con una población de menos de dos mil habitantes, pero también sabia que la gente de aquel lugar disfrutaba inventando sus propios chismes, algunos tan increíbles que le provocaban buenos minutos de risa.

-Pues nada en especial el ultimo rumor es sobre tu vecino, el dueño del viñedo –Sango se tomo la molestia de bajar un poco mas el tono de voz, como si temiera que alguien pudiese oírla hablar de él –Aunque ya sabes que eso no es novedad el tipo es tan raro.

Hacia casi tres años que él dueño legitimo de aquella antigua y conocida hacienda vinícola habia comenzado a vivir ahí, se decía que habia pasado casi toda su vida en el extranjero, dejando todo en manos de su administrador, un anciano conocido por su mal carácter, pues su padre habia muerto hacia muchos años, y aun de él la gente del pueblo contaba historias bastante extrañas.

Por lo menos una vez a la semana surgía un rumor sobre "su vecino" como Sango lo llamaba, desde sus hábitos de beber sangre, hasta historias de personas que habían entrado en su propiedad y nunca mas habían salido, la verdad es que Kagome dudaba de todo eso, aunque nunca lo habia visto en persona, después de todo habia casi medio kilómetro de distancia entre su casa y la cerca que rodeaba los plantíos de uva y según sabia estos tenían una extensión de casi kilómetro y medio antes de llegar a la casa principal. Quizá por eso no podía evitar girar los ojos cuando Sango se refería a él como su vecino pues el pueblo a un kilómetro de distancia estaba mucho mas cerca de su casa, ya que su padre habia preferido comprar a las afueras para poder disfrutar asi, de la tranquilidad del campo.

-¿Qué se dice ahora? A quien se comió esta vez –por la cara de su amiga se dio cuenta que su pequeña broma no le habia gustado, después de todo ella ya lo habia visto dos veces en el pueblo y decía que eso le bastaba para creer a ese hombre capaz de cualquier cosa – anda Sango cuéntame.

-Pues¿Recuerdas a Rin?, la chica que trabajaba en la floristería del pueblo, la que quedo huérfana el año pasado –Kagome asintió, claro que la conocía, a decir verdad le caía bien siempre sonriendo a pesar de su perdida- pues el lunes la chica estaba de lo mas aburrida porque nadie habia ido a comprar flores, asi que salio y se sentó en la puerta del local y cuando la camioneta donde él iba paso por la calle donde esta la florería se detuvo y bajo el cristal haciéndole una seña a la chica para que se acercara, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras que nadie alcanzo a escuchar y ella termino por subirse a la camioneta e irse con él, todos en el pueblo dicen que se la llevo para satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

No pudo evitarlo, el tono de Sango y sus ultimas palabras ocasionaron que se doblara de risa, satisfacer sus bajos instintos, quien entendía a la gente, hacia tres semanas todos aseguraban que tenia ciertas inclinaciones hacia su mismo sexo y ahora era un depravado que se llevaba a jovencitas.

-No te rías Kagome, es cierto, digo, yo no lo vi, pero mi padre si, ya sabes que nuestro negocio esta casi enfrente, desde entonces no me deja estar demasiado tiempo sola en la calle.

-Bueno pero si él busca jovencitas de la edad de Rin ni tu ni yo corremos riesgos, ya somos demasiado grandes como para satisfacer sus "bajos instintos" –lo siguiente que supo Kagome era que un cojín se habia estrellado contra su cara- anda Sango sabes bien que todos esos cuentos no pueden ser ciertos.

-Bueno, lo de que bebe sangre y come carne humana, no, pero lo de la chica, tiene quince años y no es fea asi que, porque otro motivo se la llevaría.

-¿Qué ha dicho su abuela? Porque vivía con ella ¿No? –aunque la anciana era una bruja que habia retirado a la chica de la escuela y mandado a trabajar.

-Pues nada, según dicen el le pago por permitir que la chica se marchara con él.

-Pues le hizo un favor, esa mujer nunca quizo a su nieta, por dios, ni siquiera quizo a su hija, al menos eso decía mi madre.

-Pues yo que tu tendría cuidado, vives demasiado cerca de su casa y pasas la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

-La desviación hacia su casa, no esta para nada cerca y jamás lo he visto caminando por aquí, hay casi un bosque entre su viñedo y mi casa, además de que no creo que corra mas riesgos con él allá fuera que con mi padrastro aquí adentro.

-Ese cerdo¿ha vuelto a intentar pasarse de listo? –el enojo de Sango era obvio, no solo por sus palabras sino también en el brillo de su mirada- porque si es asi, te juro que le armo un escándalo en el pueblo, tan grande que se arrepentirá de vivir aquí.

-No, Sango, gracias por tu preocupación, pero mi madre esta cubriendo el turno de la mañana en el supermercado, asi que, llega a casa mucho antes, de tal modo que él no a tenido oportunidad.

-De todas formas, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, si no quieres esperar hasta que lleguen los resultados de admisión, puedes irte a pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones a mi casa, digo, ya sabes que es un lugar pequeño pero, mis padres te adoran al igual que mi hermano, allá nadie te molestaría.

-Lo pensare te lo prometo.

-Bien, bueno yo solo vine a ver como estabas y ahora que veo que todo va bien, me voy, cuídate y ven pronto a visitarme al pueblo de acuerdo.

Sango se marcho tan rápido como habia venido, cierto era que pronto oscurecería y el camino hasta al pueblo, a pesar de ser corto era bastante solitario y por si eso fuese poco tenia que ir bordeando la carretera, asi que Kagome y su familia no acostumbraban a tener demasiadas visitas.

De nuevo a solas, se cercioró de tener todo listo para la cena, pues esa era su forma de ayudar a su madre quien tenia bastante con su trabajo y con un esposo holgazán que salía cada día de casa asegurando que iba al trabajo, pero que jamás habia aportado un solo centavo a la casa.

Las cinco, su madre ya debería estar en casa, generalmente llegaba entre cuatro y cinco, pero ella no iba a ponerse paranoica, después de todo, bien podía haberse quedado a platicar un rato con alguna amiga o pasado a comprar algo, asi que procuro calmarse, aun cuando una pequeña y débil vocecita interna no paraba de recordarle que su padrastro llegaría a casa a las seis, solo una hora, pero seguramente para entonces su madre ya estaría en casa.

Cuando escucho el ruido del auto no pudo evitar correr hacia la ventana de la sala, era el coche de su padrastro, no el de su madre.

-Genial – mascullo echando a correr escalera arriba, mientras podía, su madre aun seguía fuera y ella lo menos que quería era estar a solas con él, asi que se encerró en su habitación, asegurando la puerta tras de si.

-Kagome querida –la voz le llego a través de la puerta¿Cómo demonios habia subido tan rápido? Un poco mas y la alcanza antes de cerrar- Tu madre me hablo al celular y adivina que...

El tono en su voz no le dio buena espina¿Por qué si tenían teléfono en casa su madre solo le avisaba a su esposo¿Acaso ella no merecía un poquito de información?

-Una chica del turno de la tarde se reporto enferma y ya sabes como es tu mama, nunca puede decir que no asi que acepto quedarse a cubrirla¿no es un encanto de mujer?

-Si que lo es –respondió tratando de parecer cordial y tranquila –entonces creo que te tocara cenar solo, yo no me siento muy bien y quisiera recostarme un rato.

-Que graciosa eres querida –Kagome sintió que el mundo se le venia encima cuando escucho el ruido de una llave y noto como el picaporte de su puerta comenzaba a girar- temo que estaba pensando en algo muy diferente para la cena.

¿Por qué no se marcho con Sango?, era una tonta ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse, se quedo ahí sin intentar detener la puerta que se abría poco a poco revelando el rostro sonriente de su peor pesadilla.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Odiaba su suerte, su madre fuera de casa y ella sola con un maldito pervertido incapaz de dejar pasar una sola oportunidad de aprovecharse de ella, después de todo, su interés por Kagome se hizo patente casi desde el primer dáa que la vio, Sango hasta habia sugerido que quizá por eso se habia casado con su madre, para estar cerca de ella. Kagome nunca habia querido creer eso, pues no le parecía justo para con su madre, pero tampoco podía negar que el tipo era un cerdo, que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo lanzándole indirectas o espiándola cuando estaba en su habitación.

Pero en este preciso instante espiar no era parte del problema, lo realmente complicado era el hecho de que su padrastro estaba ahí, en su habitación y ella estaba paralizada por el pánico, además de que, tampoco podía hacer demasiado, cuando él cubréa la puerta con su presencia, gritar no serviría de nada, después de todo vivían en una zona apartada, demasiado disponible, para que un loco como ese se aprovechara de ella.

-Sal de mi habitación -trato de sonar firme pero fallo, su voz habia sonado temblorosa y bastante baja- no tienes ningún derecho a abrir mi puerta, es mas, ni siquiera deberías tener llave de ella.

-Kagome, no se si lo has notado pero, no estas en condición de ponerte orgullosa.

-No es cuestión de orgullo, asi que te lo repito por ultima vez, vete de mi habitación- en que momento habia empezado a retroceder, no lo tenia muy claro, pero lo hacia, permitiendo que su acechador entrara mas a la misma.

-¿Y si no me voy que harás?

Kagome estaba ahora del otro lado de la cama, con esta entre los dos, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba a prisa, mientras él se limitaba a sonreír y a avanzar hacia ella, fue entonces cuando noto por primera vez que, el paso hacia la puerta estaba despejado, pues mientras ella estaba entre la cama y la ventana él se hallaba a los pies de la cama, era ahora o nunca.

Salto sobre la cama tan rápido que para cuando su padrastro reacciono ella ya estaba trasponiendo la puerta, sin embargo, no se quedo ahí, corrió tras Kagome quien opto por salir de la casa, para entonces el sol se estaba poniendo, asi que la luz era mas escasa, se precipito hacia la carretera, pensando en la posibilidad de llegar hasta el pueblo, a casa de Sango, al trabajo de su madre, a donde fuese pero lejos de su padrastro.

Comenzaba a sentir que le hacia falta aire, nunca habia sido demasiado buena para las actividades físicas, asi que con tan solo quince minutos de carrera, se sentía desfallecer, aminoro el paso no podía oír el sonido de pisadas a su alrededor, seguramente no la habia seguido demasiado tiempo, quizá ahora estaría en casa, sentado en el sofá, riéndose de ella o planeando que mentira dar a su madre respecto a su huida, seguramente la haría quedar mal a ella pero eso no le importaba mientras estuviese intacta.  
Una luz tras ella proyecto su sombra en el pavimento, se volvió solo unos segundos, suficientes para que el pánico volviese a apoderarse de ella, su padrastro venia en el auto, después de todo no era nada difícil intuir cual seria la ruta que ella escogería.

-Maldición -el coche ya casi estaba junto a Kagome, de tal modo que volvía a la misma situación de su habitación, acorralada por él, a menos que optara por correr hacia campo abierto, después de todo la cerca que delimitaba la hacienda vinícola estaba cerca, aun con la escasa iluminación ya era capaz de distinguirla solo seria un esfuerzo mas y seguro tratar con su vecino seria mucho mejor que con su padrastro, salvo que Sango tuviese razón.

Lo hizo, reemprendió la carrera entre los arbustos y árboles escasos que bordeaban la carretera, pudo oír el motor del auto detenerse, pero ella no se volvió, no importaba si la seguía o no, no iba a detenerse a averiguarlo.

Para cuando llego hasta la cerca, se sorprendió, era bastante baja, de piedra si, pero si se paraba sobre la punta de sus pies podía ver el interior, compuesto por extensas hileras de cultivo, la puerta principal estaba hacia el otro lado asi que si iba a entrar seria por ahí, se impulso lo mejor que pudo hasta lograr sentarse en la cerca, visto desde ahí, parecía que su padrastro se habia rendido, esta ves definitivamente pero, se dio la vuelta y salto procurando caer lo mejor posible, sin dañarse ella o a las plantas. Claro que la chica no contaba con que el sistema de seguridad estuviese conformado por perros, mismos que comenzaron a ladrar y gruñir en cuanto ella toco tierra.

Volvió a correr ¡Que maldito día! todo le estaba saliendo mal, demasiado mal y era injusto, mas aun cuando, aquel camino entre las viñas la convertía en un apresa mucho mas fácil. El dolor la doblo, al parecer uno de los perros habia dado con su objetivo y dolía, dolía demasiado, trato de zafarse lo mas pronto posible, pues podía oír a los otros animales no lejos de ahí, si llegaban seguramente la matarían entre todos, asi que valiéndose de la fuerza que le quedaba golpeo al animal en la cabeza consiguiendo a penas que este aflojara su agarre para que ella pudiese empezar a correr, cosa que no logro pues choco contra algo, o mas bien alguien, que se dirigía en sentido opuesto al suyo, cayendo al suelo, por acto reflejo se cubrió el rostro en espera de un nuevo ataque por parte de los perros, pero una orden firme de parte de el recién llegado hizo que los animales se tranquilizaran y se mantuvieran alejados de ella.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar lo reconoció de inmediato, puesto que el hombre frente a ella era tal y como su amiga lo habia descrito, es mas, quizá por la escasa luz, pero podría decir que no era tan intimidante como Sango habia dicho.

-¿Quién eres y por que demonios estas en mi viñedo? -Le sorprendió su tono carente de sentimiento alguno, como si el hecho mismo de que Kagome estuviera ahí o la respuesta que pudiese darle le dieran lo mismo y el preguntar fuese solo una formalidad.

-Yo... mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi y vivo en la casa que esta pasando su viñedo -su voz habia sido apenas un murmullo, pero en ningún momento le expreso que no le oyera- no era mi intención entrar en sus tierras sin permiso, pero es que me estaban siguiendo y comencé a correr sin rumbo hasta que llegue aquí.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-No estoy segura, me duele mucho la herida y yo, no creo que pueda sostenerme en pie.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de tal modo que Kagome se sintió terrible, pensando que la dejaría ahí, en el suelo sola y sin ninguna ayuda, hasta que escucho mas voces, eran seis tal vez ocho hombres mas, dos de ellos se acercaron hasta ella y la levantaron sin mucho esfuerzo.

-El señor ha dado la orden de que te llevemos a tu casa -le dijo uno de ellos- él pagara los gastos del medico que te atienda la pierna.

Ha casa no todo menos eso, si se habia metido en semejante lío era por huir de ese lugar, no podía volver y menos con la pierna en ese estado, porque entonces si que no podría defenderse.

-No por favor, a mi casa no, no hay nadie ahí ahora -mintió, era una estúpida lo sabia, pero tampoco tenia el corazón como para hacer publico el acoso de su padrastro, eso destrozaría a su madre- por favor, si pudieran llevarme a la clínica del pueblo, desde allí yo podría localizar a alguien además de recibir atención medica, por favor se los suplico.

Tal vez fue su voz que sonó bastante desvalida, o quizá el hecho de que, cuando llegaron al camino principal donde habia una camioneta estacionada y con los faros prendidos, todos los presentes pudieron ver la magnitud de la herida, asi como el camino de sangre que habia dejado a su paso, de tal modo que minutos mas tarde Kagome se hallaba en un consultorio, donde le estaban limpiando la herida, habia dado el numero de Sango a la enfermera que la atendió a su llegada, pues tenia el presentimiento de que, su madre optaría por llamar a su esposo para que fuera a verla, después de todo eran poco mas de las ocho y el turno de la tarde acababa a las diez.

-Kagome ¡Oh por Dios Kagome¿Qué te sucedió? -Sango habia palidecido al ver su herida, tanto que parecía a punto de desmayarse, quizá por eso ella hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por mirar todo salvo su pierna izquierda- Me asuste muchísimo cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital.

-No ha sido nada grave, me mordió un perro pero, parece que solo desgarro un poco de piel, unos cuantos puntos y estaré como nueva.

-¿Pero como, donde?

Te lo explicare mas tarde, en tu casa -le interrumpió antes que diera inicio el interrogatorio- si es que no tienes ningún inconveniente.

-Claro que no ¡Qué cosas dices!, mi padre esta haya afuera iré a avisarle que te vas con nosotros, mientras el doctor termina contigo ¿Esta bien?

-Anda, ve y deja de preocuparte todo esta bien.

No, nada estaba bien, le dolía la herida, le dolía el cuerpo de tanto correr, estaba hambrienta, sucia, cansada y con los nervios rotos, extrañaba su antigua familia, extrañaba la época cuando la mención de su casa le hacia pensar en seguridad en lugar de temor, como demonios habia acabado asi, acosada por el esposo de su madre, prófuga de su propia casa, mordida por un maldito perro propiedad de un maldito creído, despiadado que se habia limitado a mirarla como si fuese un saco de abono colocado en el lugar equivocado y causando pena y lastima a la familia de su mejor amiga.

-Patética, Kagome -eso era, o al menos asi se sentía mas aun, cuando sabia que les estaba mintiendo a todos, al no decir la verdad, al no revelar las intenciones de su padrastro, solo le hacia un favor a él, pero y ella y su seguridad emocional y física ¿Acaso eso no importaba?

Llamo a su madre desde la casa de Sango, asegurándole que a pesar de estar herida se encontraba bien y que si habia decido quedarse con su amiga era solo porque estaba demasiado cansada ademАs de que no querМa molestarla ni a ella ni a su padrastro.

-¿Entonces lo viste¿Qué te pareció, verdad que es intimidante? -estaban en la habitación de Sango alistándose para dormir -Es tan... no se, es que no encuentro las palabras para definirlo es...

-Muy atractivo -Kagome temió por el cuello de Sango debido a lo rápido que se volvió a mirarla después de aquellas palabras- pero su rostro, es como el de los maniquíes en los escaparates -al notar la expresión de Sango se dio cuenta que no habia entendido su comparación- hermoso, pero carente de expresion, es decir, entre a su viñedo sin permiso, alertando a sus perros, cualquiera hubiese pensado que se trataba de un robo y no de una chica estúpida tratando de huir -respiro profundo recordando los sucesos acontecidos aquella noche- cuando lo vi, pensé que me gritaría, esperaba un insulto o dos, reclamos, algo, pero se limito a preguntar quien era y que hacia allí, como lo haría una simple recepcionista y no alguien cuya propiedad has allanado.

-Quieres decir que no se enojo, ni demostro molestia alguna ¿no? como si no sintiera nada.

-Pues si, se quedo en una pose mezcla de seriedad y superioridad que me hizo sentir mas miserable, si es que eso es posible. Pero no me dio miedo, ni nada parecido.

-¿Pero no viste sus ojos? -la pregunta tomo desprevenida a Kagome.

-¿Sus ojos? No te entiendo Sango¿Qué tienen que ver sus ojos en esto? -su amiga se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa mientras apagaba la unica lampara que iluminaba la habitación.

-¡Ay Kagome! Créeme cuando te digo sus ojos son lo que realmente impacta a quienes se cruzan con él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Primero que nada, gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer el primer capitulo y esperar actualización, en especial a quienes han dejado un review, siempre los leo y es bueno conocer sus opiniones al respecto.

Gracias a iyvker, icegirl06, sophia06, mikomoon, kagomekatheryne, espero que asi como el primer capitulo este tambien les agrade y que cualquiera que lo lea me mande un review con sus apreciaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Kagome se presento en la casa de Sango, estaba realmente preocupada por el estado de su hija, pues la llamada de ella no le habia aclarado mucho las cosas, Kagome se invento que, tras ver que se hacia tarde y ella no llegaba habia decidido salir a buscarla, pero en el camino la habían acosado y asi era como habia llegado hasta el viñedo; Sango no dijo nada, se limito a mirar a Kagome reprobadoramente, puesto que ella ya conocía la versión original de los hechos y opinaba que era tiempo que su amiga hablara con la verdad, pues no se le hacia justo que aparte de todo lo sucedido la chica recibiera regaños. Porque efectivamente eso fue lo que recibió después que su madre oyera su relato, ya que, según le dijo, su actitud habia sido muy imprudente, además de que ella ya habia avisado a su esposo el porque de su retraso. Kagome escuchó todo el sermón de su madre sin omitir sonido alguno, pero Sango la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo como para no darse cuenta que, de un modo u otro cada palabra de su madre hería a Kagome, pero que hacer si ella estaba asi por gusto.

-¡Por fin se ha ido! –informo Sango cuando volvía a la sala después de haber acompañado a la señora Higurashi hasta la puerta- menos mal que no te insistió mucho para que te fueras a tu casa.

-Tienes razón –Sango tomo asiento en el sillón que estaba enfrente de donde estaba Kagome- sentí que me desmayaba cuando nos comento que podía tomar el turno de la tarde para cuidarme por la mañana y que por la tarde lo hiciera su esposo.

-Tu tienes la culpa¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que hables con tu madre! –Kagome no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, sabia que Sango le decía eso porque la apreciaba sinceramente pero, cada vez que tenia oportunidad se abstenía de seguir su consejo- ¡Si yo fuera tu se lo habría dicho todo desde el primer día!

-Es diferente Sango, tu tienes muy buena relación con todos en tu familia, siempre platican y comparten sus cosas, en cambio en mi casa siempre me consideraron demasiado pequeña, demasiado inmadura, tan poco importante como para contarme cosas, para compartir conmigo y por eso es que yo tampoco desarrolle la confianza suficiente para con ellos –la única persona que ocasionalmente se sentaba a charlar con ella era su padre y aun asi, a Kagome le molestaba que se riera de lo que ella consideraba importante- además ya te lo dije, mi madre sufriría mucho y yo no quiero lastimarla.

-¡Ah sí! Pues que considerada –le soltó Sango con una marcada nota de sarcasmo.

-Ya te dije que planeo irme de aquí pronto, asi que, me librare rápido de este problema.

-Hay Kagome, huir no es una solución es solo una salida fácil –Sango le regalo una sonrisa conciliadora- sabes que eres como mi hermana y que no me gusta ver te pasar por tantos problemas, por eso es que te digo todo esto.

Kagome iba a decir algo al respecto cuando escucharon el timbre. Asi que Sango se levanto rápidamente para ir a abrir la puerta, regreso un minuto mas tarde acompañada de una nueva visita para Kagome.

-Hola, me alegra verte tan bien.

-¿Rin? A pues... gracias por preocuparte pero –era cierto que se conocían, después de todo la población era pequeña y la gente joven una minoría asi que ellas se habia cruzado mas de una vez, pero solo intercambiaban saludos y Kagome habia ido al funeral de los padres de ella, asi que no se imaginaba que la chica fuese a visitarla- bueno no quiero sonar grosera pero¿Por qué viniste?

-Oh no, no te preocupes te entiendo es solo que, bueno no se si sepas que estoy trabajando en el viñedo, asi que me entere de lo que te paso y me preocupe mucho, oí decir que la herida se veía muy mal y como tu fuiste cuando lo de mis padres, pensé que venir a verte era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Pues gracias por preocuparte, aunque la herida no era nada serio, lo que paso es que sangre demasiado, pero el doctor que me atendió anoche dijo que no tenia ningún ,músculo dañado ni nada.

-Esos perros están muy bien entrenados, de día parecen corderitos, pero después de esto no estoy segura de poder verlos sin sentir miedo de ellos.

-¿Dijiste "trabajando"? –Sango habia estado con ellas todo el tiempo y aquella expresión le habia llamado demasiado la atención ya que no coincidía con los rumores que habia oído.

-Sí –Rin le respondió con una sonrisa como si el recordar tal actividad la pusiera de buen humor- es mucho mas pesado que lo que hacia en la florería pero estoy a gusto con ello, además de que ya no tengo que vivir con mi abuela, ella era muy cruel conmigo.

-¿Entonces no te secuestro? –Kagome sentía unas ganas terribles de reírse, por la cara que ambas pusieron –es decir, eso fue lo que se rumoro cuando te fuiste al viñedo y...

-¿En serio? No lo sabia, pero no, nadie me secuestro.

-Entonces ¿Como fue que terminaste trabajando ahí?

-Pues me entere que estaban teniendo problemas con el personal de limpieza de la casa y fui a pedir empleo, como es de planta podría vivir ahí y dejar a mi abuela, después de todo ella solo quería la cuanta de banco que me dejaron mis padres.

-¿Qué dices? –Kagome se olvido de su risa contenida para intervenir en la conversación le parecía imposible que alguien fuese tan interesado como decía la chica- pero¡eres su nieta!

-Mama decía que la abuela no era mala, que solo estaba un poco amargada, pero desde que llegue a vivir a su casa, me di cuenta que mama estaba equivocada, mis padres me habían dejado una cuenta para el pago de mis estudios, pero la abuela me impidió ir a la escuela además de que me dijo que ella no iba a gastar en mi, asi que, si quería tener ropa y comida tenia que trabajar por eso termine en la florería. razón estas mas feliz trabajando en el viñedo –Sango no pudo evitar agradecer internamente, pues su situación familiar comparada con la de Rin y Kagome era maravillosa- ¿pero tu abuela no intento detenerte hacerte volver?

-¡Para nada ella esta mas feliz asi!

-Vaya Rin, pues de verdad lo siento mucho, porque pasaste por momentos terribles con lo de tus padres y ahora esto¿Podrías demandarla no? –Sango no pudo evitar arquear una ceja causando que Kagome se cohibiera, pues le parecía el colmo que diera esa clase de consejos cuando ella no los aplicaba- estas muy chica para trabajar, deberías continuar tus estudios.

-Lo se, pero por eso estoy ahorrando, mi jefe me prometió que, si trabajo bien y no hay problemas el próximo año me dejara trabajar solo medio día, para que pueda venir a la escuela, el es muy bueno.

-¿Te refieres al dueño del viñedo? –inquirió Sango

-Si, al señor Sesshomaru, el es quien me contrato, aunque al principio no quería por mi edad, pero después, cuando le explique porque quería el empleo acepto.

-Pues anoche fue muy grosero conmigo –recordó Kagome, mientras pensaba que, si las cosas eran como Rin decía, él debía ser alguien bueno.

-¡Es que estaba furioso! –exclamo Rin casi riendo, como si aquello le resultara divertido- nunca lo habia visto asi, por eso cuando me dijo que sus anteriores sirvientas no habían durado mas de dos días debido a su mal carácter no le creí.

-Yo no lo note enfadado, ni nada.

-Pues lo estaba –repentinamente Rin se llevo la mano a la cabeza- que tonta soy, ya casi es hora de que me vaya y se me estaba olvidando lo mas importante.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Sango

-Pues que cuando pedí permiso para venir a verte, el señor Sesshomaru me dijo que te dijera que, a pesar de que los gastos de la clínica se cargaron a su cuenta, si necesitabas algo mas, medicamentos, algo... que estaba dispuesto a correr con los gastos, pero... –la chica guardo silencio, como si lo que le faltara por decir le diera vergüenza o algo similar.

-Pero –repitio Kagome, cuya curiosidad la estaba matando, aun cuando estaba segur de que no seria nada bueno- vamos Rin, no voy a enfadarme contigo solo por ser la mensajera.

-Pues dijo que, hay Kagome es que, dijo que no te volvieras a acercar a su propiedad o dejaría que te comieran los perros.

-¡Pero que grosero! Y yo que después de tu relato creí que no era tan malo como la gente decía –Sango dijo mucho mas presa de la indignación, pero Kagome se quedo en blanco ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera asi de enojado? Peor aun ¿Cómo era posible que, si estaba tan enojado con ella, no lo hubiese notado anoche?

-Bueno yo, tengo que irme, vine con el señor Jaken, el administrador, aprovechando que el venia al banco, pero me dijo que si para cuando el acabara con sus cosas yo no estaba en la camioneta me dejaría aquí –Rin sonrió y se encamino hacia la puerta- creo que no le caigo bien.

Sango la acompaño hasta la puerta y Kagome apenas si noto la ausencia de ambas, pues seguía recordando a... ¿Cómo habia dicho Rin que se llamaba?

-Sesshomaru –fue un susurro, apenas si habia movido los labios, pero lo dijo, no solo lo pensó y el leve sonido de su voz la sorprendió a ella misma.

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VAYA, CASI ME DA ALGO, JAMAS HABIA RECIBIDO TANTOS REVIEWS CON TAN SOLO DOS CAPITULOS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, COMO ESCRIBO Y QUE SE ANIMEN A LEER AUN CUANDO NO SEA SU PAREJA FAVORITA, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONRA A NADIE CON ESTE CAPITULO, ASI COMO TARDAR MENOS EN ACTUALIZAR.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente de Kagome, mismas que habia pasado en casa de Sango, la verdad es que estas eran verdaderas vacaciones para ella, sin ningún tipo de presión y con todo el tiempo disponible para abandonarse a su perpetuo estado de negación, respecto a cualquier problema.

Habia recibido varias visitas de su madre, quien afortunadamente siempre iba sola, en otras ocasiones era ella quien iba a visitarla a su trabajo, pero en ningún momento habia ido a la casa, a pesar de que se suponía que, durante la mañana esta se hallaba totalmente vacía, Kagome prefería no tentar a su suerte, sin embargo sabia que no podría posponerlo para siempre, en especial cuando la carta con el resultado de la universidad llegara, tendría que ir forzosamente, para hacer sus maletas y también para explicarle a su madre con mucha mas calma, sus planes de irse a vivir con su abuela.

-¡Kagome, mira esto! –Sango interrumpió su lectura, entrando como tornado en su habitación, sostenía un sobre membretado entre sus manos- ¡Es de la universidad, son mis resultados!

-¿Y que dice? –Kagome hizo una nota mental, para preguntarle a su madre sobre la carta, después de todo, si los resultados de Sango ya habían llegado, los de ella no debían de tardar mas- ¿Te aceptaron, verdad?

-No lo se, estoy muy nerviosa, me da miedo abrir el sobre –Sango se lo puso en la mano a Kagome – ábrelo tu, por favor, yo no me siento con el valor suficiente, vamos abrelo y luego me dices.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, le parecía muy tonto que actuara asi, pero si era lo que Sango quería, ella lo haría. Abrió el sobre y desdoblo la hoja que contenía con lentitud y gran parsimonia, mientras observaba de reojo la expresión angustiada de su amiga.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues –se tomo su tiempo, mientras Sango se arrepentía internamente por que Kagome le aumentaba los nervios- dice que te esperan la próxima semana para los tramites de inscripción del siguiente curso.

-Entonces, estoy dentro –Sango abrazo con fuerza a Kagome mientras gritaba de alegría- es genial, por un memento dude en lograrlo, pero...

-Oh, vamos, era obvio que lo lograrías eres una muy buena estudiante –Kagome le devolvió el abrazo.

Esa noche cunado los padres de sango regresaron del trabajo y Sango les comunico sus resultados, toda la familia compartió risas, abrazos y hasta un brindis en su honor, Kagome dudaba internamente que en su casa la situación fuese medianamente similar. Su madre habia abandonado la preparatoria en su primer año, para ella el trabajar y casarse eran mucho mas importantes que los estudios, asi que nunca habia visto los logros académicos de su hija como algo que debiera festejarse; quizás la única forma de que su madre la felicitara con los ojos anegados en llanto –como veía hacerlo a la madre de Sango en ese momento- era si le anunciara que estaba por casarse.

No pudo evitarlo, pero aquel pensamiento la deprimió, asi que le aviso a su amiga que no se sentía demasiado bien y se retiro a dormir temprano, no era que no se alegrara por su amiga, claro que lo hacia, simplemente no entendía, como era que, siendo del mismo poblado y con las mismas costumbres, ambas familias fuesen tan distintas.

-¿Ha donde vas? –Kagome se habia levantado temprano para salir ese di, en cuanto terminara el desayuno- Pensé que podrías acompañarme a lo de inscripción.

-¡Oh, Sango lo siento¿Por qué no me dijiste? –la verdad es que ni siquiera se habia planteado la posibilidad de acompañarla- Habia planeado ir al trabajo de mi mama a preguntarle respecto a mis resultados, es que, ya deberían haber llegado ¿no crees?

-Pues supongo que si, aunque como la escuela para la que solicitaste una plaza esta mas lejos, quizás se tarde mas –opino Sango- que te parece si te acompaño y después vamos a la escuela, mi papa me dejo las llaves del auto para que vaya a inscribirme, anda acompáñame.

-De acuerdo.

Para desgracia de Kagome su madre no tenia ni idea respecto a la correspondencia, pues al no estar Kagome en casa y dada la hora en que ella llegaba después del trabajo, quien recogía las cartas del buzón era su esposo. Según le dijo a Kagome, las cartas mas recientes estaban apiladas en la mesita de centro de la sala, pero ella nunca las habia revisado para ver si habia para Kagome.

-Bueno, apenas son las diez, si nos damos prisa podemos ir a la universidad, me inscribo y de regreso pasamos a tu casa, para que revises las cartas y el buzón –Kagome accedió, el plan era bueno, además de que, si Sango iba con ella a su casa, se sentiría mas tranquila- bien entonces vamonos.

La distancia en coche hasta la universidad donde Sango estudiaría era de veinte minutos, además de que, el camino estaba casi siempre despejado, de tal modo que llegaron sin contratiempos y Sango se dedico a cumplir con sus tramites, mientras Kagome se paseaba por el campus, como hacían muchos otros, era una universidad relativamente grande, a ella venían estudiantes de varios poblados aledaños, compuesta por edificios algo viejos aunque bastante bien conservados; a ella le encantaba ese lugar, en especial por sus extensos jardines y patios. De la universidad a donde ella habia hecho solicitud , no conocía nada, mas que las fotos del folleto informativo que le dieron en la preparatoria, pero estaba segura que, al encontrase en el centro de una ciudad, no estaría tan en contacto con la naturaleza.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde, cuando Sango y Kagome abandonaron las instalaciones de la universidad, la verdad era que ninguna esperaba que la inscripción llevara tanto tiempo, pero lo importante era que ya habían salido, ahora solo era cuestión de regresar atravesar el pueblo y de ahí tomar el camino que las llevaría a la casa d Kagome, claro que nunca contaron con que el camino de regreso tuviese inconvenientes.

Para poder llegar de la universidad al pueblo del que venían, debían incorporarse a la autopista, pero debido a lo escaso de los vehículos que circulaban por la zona, aquel nunca habia sido un detalle preocupante, sin importar que Sango fuese un poco nueva en eso de manejar, claro que jamás contó con que, al momento de abandonar el camino ara integrase a la autopista un enorme jeep negro, con toda la apariencia de ser del año, impactara contra la puerta trasera de su coche, ocasionando que este diera un giro que las coloco en sentido contrario, frente a frente con el otro vehiculo.

-¡¿Kagome, estas bien?! –Lo estaba, le dolía un poco el costado porque se habia ido hacia el lado de la puerta, pero afortunadamente ambas traían puesto el cinturón de seguridad- ¡ESE ESTUPIDO, QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DIJO QUE SABIA CONDUCIR!

Kagome vio como su amiga se liberaba del cinturón y abría su puerta, le costo trabajo, porque las manos le temblaban, pero a ella no le quedaba ninguna duda de que estaba furiosa, asi que se apresuro a salir ella también, pues no quería que su amiga se metiera en problemas.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS CIEGO, O QUE? –le grito Sango al chico que se encontraba examinando el daño recibido por su jeep, mismo que era casi imperceptible comparado con la enorme abolladura que ostentaba el coche en el que iban- ¡IMBECIL, DEBERIAS COMPRARTE ANTEOJOS!

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA, SALISTE DE QUIEN SABE DONDE SIN HAECR SIQUIERA UNA SEÑAL! –le respondió el otro, encarándola por primera vez y Kagome no pudo evitar notar cierto parecido con alguien, aunque no podía recordar con quien- ¡SEGURO ESTAS APRENDIENDO A MANEJAR Y ME CULPAS A MI!

Sango estuvo a punto de irse sobre el, pues estaba muy molesta, afortunadamente Kagome la detuvo, oportunidad que él aprovecho para apartarse y llamar a sus aseguradoras, despues ya que, según les dijo, él pagaría el golpe, aunque por el tono en que lo dijo fue como si quisiera restregarles su dinero en la cara, asiendo que Sango volviese a enfadarse.

Todo se soluciono, pero para cuando el conductor de la grúa que remolcaba su vehiculo las dejo en el pueblo, ya eran casi las seis.

-Lo siento mucho Kagome, por mi culpa no pudiste ir a tu casa temprano, pero si quieres podemos pagar un taxi –Kagome negó con la cabeza- ¿Estas segura?

-Claro, ya casi es hora de que mi padrastro llegue a casa y mamá seguro querria que nos quedáramos a cenar, mejor voy mañana.

-De acuerdo, pero de verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes –Kagome le sonrió, la verdad que no estaba enfadada, por el contrario, sabia que lo que les habia pasado habia sido grave y también que no podía culpar a su amiga por ello.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de sango pensando en lo que dirían sus padres cuando les explicaran por que llegaban sin el auto.

Mientas tanto en la casa de Kagome, su madre estaba preparando los ultimo detalles para la cena, era un poco difícil sin su hija en la casa, pues ella se hacia cargo de eso, pero no podía quejarse, ya que su hija parecía muy cómoda en casa de su amiga. Las luces del auto de su esposo entrando por el camino hacia la casa la hicieron darse mas prisa.

Se bajo del auto, la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de entrar a la casa, su "querida esposita" era demasiado cariñosa ahora que estaban solo ellos dos y la verdad le molestaba mucho, procuro caminar despacio y antes de entrar reviso el buzón, habia unas cuantas cartas, le molestaba que ella no se preocupara de esas cosas ¿Para eso era mujer no?, la mayoría eran cuentas por pagar pero una en especial llamo su atención; en un sobre con el nombre y escudo de una prestigiosa universidad del sur y dirigida a la "Señorita Kagome Higurashi", abrió la carta, habia sido aceptada. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, volvió a introducir la hoja de resultados dentro del sobre, saco su encendedor y le prendió fuego cuando estaba casi completamente consumido lo dejo caer al suelo donde termino por convertirse en cenizas.

-Amor ¿Por qué no entras? La cena ya esta lista –su esposa estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, para fortuna de él, el fuego ya se habia extinguido- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada querida, solo admiraba las estrellas – se rió de su comentario y comenzó a subir los pequeños escalones que le llevarían dentro de la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

-Esto esta muy raro Sango, ya ha pasado mucho desde que llego tu carta y ni rastro de la mía –hacia quince días que ambas chicas se pasaban casi toda la mañana en casa de Kagome esperando recibir la carta de esta, al atardecer volvían a casa de Sango, hasta ahora con las manos vacías - ¿y si se perdió? El correo no es muy confiable.

-Pues existe esa posibilidad pero, tampoco debemos ser tan pesimistas...

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? El próximo lunes tienes que presentarte a clases y yo ni siquiera me he inscrito –era casi la una, se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Kagome, habían revisado la correspondencia del día anterior y la chica estaba mas que susceptible- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?

-¿Y si volvemos a llamar? Digo la vez pasada era un poco tarde para que hubiera alguien en la oficina, pero nada perdemos con tratar otra vez –Kagome le tendió la pequeña hoja donde llevaba a notado el numero telefónico y Sango se apresuro a marcar- anda kagome quita esa cara, por favor no me gusta verte asi... Ha... Hola si, disculpe lo que pasa es que hice solicitud para su universidad y aun no recibo respuesta, si... Higurashi Kagome, si, yo espero –Sango cubrió el auricular- Me dijo que iba a revisar en su computadora.

Kagome salto de su asiento y en menos de dos pasos se sitúo a lado de Sango, se sentía mucho mas nerviosa que antes, sin saber si sentirse aliviada o no, respecto a esa llamada.

-Aceptada –al oír a su amiga pronunciar aquella palabra se sintió muy feliz, parecía que el sol habia salido después de varios días de cielo nublado, pero justo cuando se disponía a expresar su jubilo, la expresión en el rostro de su amiga cambio por completo- Ya veo, pero... esta bien yo entiendo, pero la carta... si, si. Muchas gracias.

-¡¿Qué paso Sango¿Qué te dijo? –la chica colgó el teléfono lentamente mientras Kagome tiraba de su otro brazo esperando atraer su atención- ¿Qué paso con la carta?

-La señorita que me atendió, dice que según el sistema, tu carta fue enviada junto con las demás, pero lo que contenía de acuerdo a tu ficha es que obtuviste la puntuación solicitada, estas dentro.

-¿Y entonces, por que tienes esa cara? –Sango le tomo las manos entre las suyas- Anda lo que sea dilo.

-Ellos empezaron curso hace dos semanas y de acuerdo a su reglamento no pueden mas que recorrer tu solicitud, hasta el siguiente periodo, cuando, si tu aun lo deseas, podrás inscribirte sin necesidad de examen.

-¿Qué? –era como hacer por un precipicio, se levanto como en trance hasta llegar a la ventana, a través de la cual el paisaje verde y despoblado se apreciaba en su esplendor- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Sango?

-Como que vas a hacer, mira las cosas no salieron como esperabas, pero tampoco esta tan mal, después de todo, te están dando una oportunidad y eso no es algo que suceda todos los días –Sango se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Kagome, una vez a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro- no tienes porque sentirte mal por eso, si la carta se perdió no fue culpa tuya.

-No es por la universidad Sango, tu lo sabes –emitió un suspiro largo antes de volverse hacia su amiga- voy a tener que volver aquí, no puedo seguir quedándome en tu casa, si tu ya no vas a estar todo el día.

-Pero podrías irte una temporada con tu abuela, después de todo tu plan era vivir con ella cuando te fueras de aquí –Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Ella me conoce demasiado bien, si llego asi como asi, no descansara hasta sacarme la verdad – se dirigió hasta el sofá y recogió sus cosas- la universidad era mas un pretexto para ella que para mi, anda Sango mejor será que nos vayamos, antes que sea mas tarde.

Regresaron al pueblo en silencio, Kagome tratando de encontrar el valor necesario para enfrentar sus problemas, Sango buscando la forma en la cual podría ayudar a su amiga, pero ambas negándose a exteriorizar la incertidumbre que les causaba la situación.

Durante la cena Kagome agradeció a la familia de Sango su hospitalidad y les informo que aquella seria la ultima noche que les causaría molestias, pues planeaba volver a su casa a la mañana siguiente, Sango fue la mas sorprendida, pues esperaba que, por lo menos se quedara los tres días que faltaban para su inicio de clases, pero no dijo nada, permaneció callada, aun cuando su amiga se despidió temprano para irse a arreglar sus cosas; para cuando ella se retiro a su habitación Kagome ya estaba acostada y aparentemente dormida asi que prefirió dejar las cosas asi.

-¿Estas segura de esto? –era la tercera vez que Sango le hacia aquella pregunta, desde que salieran de su casa en dirección a la de Kagome, quien ya llevaba todas sus cosas en una pequeña maleta- No tienes porque volver hoy, pudiste haber esperado.

-Me conoces Sango, si no lo hacia ahora, después me habría costado mucho mas trabajo, esto es lo mejor –le aseguro procurando sonar lo mas convencida posible – voy a estar bien, además planeo buscar un trabajo, quizá en el mismo supermercado donde trabaja mi mama, no estaré en casa todo el día y si he podido sobrevivir a esta situación en el pasado seguro podré en el futuro.

-Pues si, pero me siento mal de saber que otra vez vuelves a casa, a convivir con él, no me da confianza –Kagome se detuvo y miro a Sango a los ojos- quisiera poder hacer mas por ti.

-Ya has hecho demasiado amiga, además siempre estas recomendándome que sea valiente, que no huya de las cosas –Kagome le sonrió esperando darle ánimos a su amiga y a si misma- no puedo creer que ahora me sugieras lo contrario.

-No es eso Kagome, simplemente que estas confundiendo las cosas, yo no te pido valor para soportar a ese miserable, si no para delatarlo.

-Y yo ya te he dicho un montón de veces porque no puedo hacer eso.

Sango bufo de desesperación y prosiguió por el camino, era consiente de la pobre relación que habia entre madre e hija, pero también de que, a pesar de cuan distanciadas pudieran parece entre si, ambas se querían muchísimo, su problema radicaba en una falta total de comunicación asi como en las pocas muestras de afecto prodigadas entre si; entendía que Kagome no quisiera herir a su madre abriéndole los ojos, pero algo le decía que, si algún día esta se enteraba de lo sucedido no se enfadaría con su hija sino con el degenerado que tenia por esposo.

Kagome aprovecho el silencio para pensar, necesitaba hallar la forma exacta de tratar con su madre lo del empleo después de todo ella siempre se habia mostrado reticente ante la idea e que su hija trabajara. Al morir su padre le habia dejado el dinero suficiente para pagar sus estudios , pues siempre habia sido un hombre previsor y ella sabia que a pesar de lo que su madre opinaba de sus deseos de seguir estudiando, jamás se opondría al cumplimiento de la ultima voluntad de su difunto esposo, de tal modo que la cuenta bancaria estaba intacta y a disposición de la chica y sus gastos escolares¿Cómo explicarle entonces a su madre que se veía en la necesidad de adquirir un empleo? No eran una familia adinerada, ni mucho menos, pero jamás les habia faltado nada ¿Qué motivos podría exponer entonces?

Arribaron a la casa poco antes de las once y tras charlar un poco mas, -ambas tratando de no volver a tocar el tema del padrastro de Kagome- Sango decidió que era hora de volver a casa; se marcho pasadas las dos y Kagome no pudo mas que agradecer el no haber pasado toda la mañana sola- Se dedico a arreglar sus cosas, asear un poco la casa y empezar con los preparativos de la cena, tal y como hacia antes de irse a casa de Sango. Termino mucho antes de que su madre volviese y decidida a abordar el tema del empleo esa misma noche, salio buscando un poco de inspiración en el aire fresco y el cielo ligeramente oscurecido de la tarde. Su intención no era alejarse demasiado, mucho menos acercarse a la cerca del viñedo pues tenia muy presente la amenaza de su propietario, simplemente quiera deambular un poco y despejar la mente, tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que para cuando noto que tenia compañía no pudo evitar lanzar un potente grito.

-Oye lo siento, no era mi intención –el chico a lado suyo habia retrocedido unos cuantos pasos- solo quería saludar, después de todo eres la primer persona que veo en un buen tiempo.

-Yo también lo siento, no fue quise gritar de esa manera –sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza- me causaste una gran sorpresa.

-¿Tu eres? –el chico se acerco lentamente esta vez, hasta estar a menos de un paso de ella y mirándola fijamente a la cara- ¡Eres la chica que venia acompañando a la loca esa con la que choque!

-Oye, Sango no esta loca, fue tu culpa que chocaran –soltó Kagome en un ferviente afán de defender a su mejor amiga- deberías ser mas cuidadoso cuando manejas.

-Ella salio de la nada –Kagome iba a replicar cuando el le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio- Ya no importa, fue hace días y no hubo consecuencias lamentables.

-Tienes razón.

Se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, ella quería volver a estar sola, pero notaba que él buscaba compañía, asi que no deseaba parecer grosera pero si no iba a decir nada...

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha y el tuyo...

-Kagome, vivo cerca en la casa que esta pasando esos árboles –señalo con su mano izquierda la dirección por la cual se distinguían tenuemente las luces de la misma- No hay muchas personas que vivan por aquí, la mayoría vive en el pueblo.

-Si ya lo he notado, desde que llegue aquí salgo todas las tardes a dar un paseo y como te dije cuando te encontré, es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien.

-Cuando te vimos en la carretera pensamos que estabas de paso¿Estas visitando a alguien? –se golpeo mentalmente antes de agregar- no es que quiera parecer chismosa ni nada, asi que si no quieres mejor no respondas a eso.

-No te preocupes –le reviro él sin darle importancia a la curiosidad de la chica- vine a arreglar unos asuntos con mi medio hermano, el dueño del viñedo.

-Sesshomaru es tu medio hermano.

-¿Lo conoces? -¿necesitaba un bozal o que? Como se le ocurría hacer tantas preguntas y además mencionar el nombre- ¿Kagome, lo conoces?

-Pues, si... no de una buena manera pero si.

-Por tu respuesta me parece que él no fue muy agradable contigo –Kagome se mantuvo en silencio- No importa, solo es cuestión de ignorarlo y ya –ni un solo sonido de parte de ella-Te importaría si te acompaño un rato, la verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a lugares mas habitados, a estar rodeado de personas y ruido, esta calma me pone nervioso.

-Por mi esta bien.

La platica fue vaga, un intercambio cortes de preguntas comunes, desde la edad, hasta los gustos gastronomicos, nada demasiado personal, pero a Kagome le sirvió para distraerse un poco y él para ya no sentirse tan aislado, de tal modo que para cuando ella miro su reloj era casi la hora de la cena, su madre y su padrastro ya debían estar en la casa y lo mejor para ella era volver.

-Bueno Inuyasha, ya es tarde creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a casa –él le sonrió.

-¿Estas segura? Aun es temprano –Kagome asintió levemente, notaba lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea de volver a quedarse solo a campo abierto- ¡Que lástima!

-Quizá podríamos vernos mañana, si no tienes inconvenientes.

-No por supuesto que no, es mas podríamos vernos mas temprano en el viñedo –él parecía emocionado ante la posibilidad, pero ella se puso pálida de solo pensar en ello- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo siento, pero si realmente quieres que nos veamos otra vez, lo mejor sera que no sea cerca de ese lugar –dudo- Sesshomaru me prohibió la entrada.

-Vaya, si que deben haberse conocido en malas circunstancias –se mantuvieron en otro instante de silencio- Bueno no importa, tengo demasiado tiempo libre, puedo ir a tu casa si quieres, verbos aquí o donde sea, a menos que tu tengas algo que hacer.

-Pues en realidad no, aplace mi entrada a la universidad asi que, tendré mas vacaciones de lo usual –no quizo dar mas detalles, por mas agradable que le pareciera, Inuyasha seguía siendo un desconocido- planeo conseguir un trabajo que me ocupe una parte del día, pero aun asi, seguiré contando con tiempo libre.

-Vaya, asi que aplazaste la universidad ¿eh? –Kagome asintió- Que afortunada, por poder tomarte ese tipo de libertades, hace un dos que yo debería haber entrado, pero mi aplazamiento no ha sido decisión propia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Bueno técnicamente si, lo que sucede es que me canse de repetir el ultimo año de preparatoria y lo deje asi.

-¿Y que planeas hacer de tu vida, es decir... no quieres tener una carrera, un titulo universitario?

-La verdad es que no lo se –se encogió de hombros como si aquel asunto fuese irrelevante- Sesshomaru me ha hecho esa pregunta en varias ocasiones, claro que no con tanta cordialidad y preocupación, como tu. Creo que por eso me hizo venir aquí.

-Pues deberías pensar mas a respecto.

-Siempre que tu pienses en la posibilidad de llevarle la contra a Sesshomaru y venir al viñedo.

-Debo irme.

No hubo nuevas replicas, solo una seña con la mano a manera de despedida, Kagome enfilo hacia su casa, mucho mas tranquila, aunque eso se termino cuando se encontró con su padrastro en la sala.

-Asi que por fin regresas a casa Kagome –habia un leve tono de triunfo en sus palabras- ¡Qué lastima que te durara tan poco la satisfacción de huir de mi!

"La cena esta servida" la voz de su madre le ofreció a Kagome la oportunidad de apartarse de él, y una vez en la cena todo transcurrió tal y como ella lo recordaba, en silencio, un silencio tan profundo que se vio incapaz de romper.

"Sango tenia razón, soy una cobarde" pensó Kagome, mientras se prometía mentalmente hablar con su madre al día siguiente, algo que solía hacer a menudo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En el capitulo anterior me salte la nota de autor, pero quiero decir a quienes me preguntan por el padrastro, lo que pasa es que quiero continuar un poquito con el misterio, aunque para algunos no sera sorpresa, me parece genial que lo odien eso significa que no me ha salido tan mal la descripcion del personaje y su personalidad. En cuanto a Sesshomaru aparecera mas en capitulos siguientes, no por nada es el protagonista, pero queria darle prioridad a Kagome y sus lios. ¿Vendra a solucionarle la vida o a compliacrsela mas?

Un beso, un abrazo y un agradecimiento por los reviews que han enviado.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Lunes por la mañana 

Estaba desesperada buscando entre toda la ropa que contenía su closet, la mayor parte de las prendas yacían sobre la cama, la mayoría descartadas, ya fuera porque el color le parecía demasiado llamativo "No iba a una fiesta", demasiado formal "No iba a trabajar en una empresa o aun funeral" demasiado infantil "¡Dios por que su madre insistía en comprarle ropa rosa y con moños" hacia casi diez minutos que su madre la habia llamado para el desayuno y ella seguía sin mas que su ropa interior –la cual también habia tardado en escoger solo para terminar enfadándose con ella misma después de todo¡¿Quién diablos iba a verla en ropa interior?!- y la bata de baño, aun no se peinaba y en pocas palabras estaba segura de que llegaría tarde.

-Maldita sea, necesito ropa nueva –mascullo en voz baja para terminar poniéndose un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, nada demasiado impresionante, pero al menos estaba limpio y se veía bien, una vez que se puso los zapatos y se peino lo mejor que pudo salio corriendo en dirección a la cocina, donde para gran alivio suyo encontró a su madre despidiéndose afectuosamente de su esposo.

-Kagome, mira la hora que es, pensé que querías que te llevara hasta la entrada –le reprocho su madre mientras le servia el desayuno- llegaras tarde y yo aun mas tarde.

-Lo siento es que no sabia que ponerme.

-Hay niña, pero si no vas a una cita, que mas da lo que te pongas.

Se abstuvo de responder a aquel comentario, prefirió darse prisa con su desayuno, después de todo, ni ella misma sabia que la impulsaba desear verse bien aquella mañana, quizás era un vano intento de cambiar la imagen que pudiera tener sobre ella, después de la noche en que se conocieron, tal vez esta demasiado nerviosa y lo reflejaba en su obsesión por hallar el atuendo apropiado, mejor no pensar demasiado en ello.

Su madre cumplió lo prometido, la dejo frente a la puerta principal de la casa, eran quince minutos después de la hora en que debería haber llegado, esperaba al menos no encontrarse con él el primer día en aquella casa, con suerte, se dijo mientras subía la pequeña escalinata que llevaba a la puerta, seria Rin quien le abriera ó Inuyasha –quien aun no le explicaba que habia hecho para convencer a su medio hermano de que le permitiera venir- no tendría que verlo seguramente hasta mas tarde, quizá ni en todo el dia, asi que para que angustiarse por llegar tarde, aun asi una vez parada frente a la puerta tardo varios minutos en decidirse a llamar a la misma. Quizá después de todo, la gran idea de Inuyasha no fuese tan buena después de todo, no cuando estaba mas nerviosa frente a esa puerta que cuando estaba en casa, conciente de la cercanía de su padrastro.

-¿Cómo diablos me deje convencer? –murmuró mientras golpeaba levemente con la mano izquierda, esperando que, a pesar de lo débil de su llamado alguien viniera a abrir la puerta.

Dos días antes, sábado 

-No Kagome, y esa es mi ultima palabra –Habia corrido tras su madre después del desayuno, mientras esta se preparaba para salir, se encontraban solas en la habitación principal donde su madre le daba los últimos toques a su peinado antes de irse a trabajar- No te entiendo, hace apenas unos días toda tu atención estaba centrada en irte a la universidad y aura me sales con que no solo ya no te vas, si no también con que quieres un trabajo.

-Me iré a la universidad en seis meses mama, lo del trabajo solo será temporal, para no aburrirme mientras estoy aquí –le explico ella en un intento de convencerla- podría trabajar en el mismo lugar que tu, asi pasaríamos mas tiempo juntas.

-No, Kagome no hace falta, si quieres que pasemos mas tiempo juntas, deberías de aprovechar cuando llego a casa –dejo de observarse en el espejo para volverse hacia la joven- en lugar de vagar por ahí, por cierto aun no me has dicho donde estabas ayer en la tarde ¿Qué acaso no aprendiste la lección cuando te mordió ese perro por meterte en donde no debías?

-Mama por favor –Kagome se sintió frustrada ante aquel recordatorio- eso fue un accidente, ayer solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y el tiempo se me fue volando, mi intencion era volver a casa antes que volvieras.

-Lo ves hija, eres demasiado distraída e inmadura como para trabajar –paso junto la chica para recoger su bolso, Kagome se volvió hacia ella, oportunidad que su madre aprovecho para besarla en la frente a manera de despedía- Seis meses no son demasiado tiempo, con tus tareas en la casa y visitando ocasionalmente a tus amigas ni siquiera notaras el paso de los días, asi que sácate esa idea de la cabeza Kagome, nos vemos mas tarde de acuerdo.

Salio en silencio de la habitación, siguiendo a su madre, aun buscaba en su cerebro una idea brillante que la ayudara a obtener la victoria en aquella conversación, para su desgracia, llegaron hasta la entrada de la misma y observo a como la mujer subía a su auto y se marchaba sin que ella emitiera una nueva replica a la decisión de no permitirle trabajar.

No quería estar ahí, ni ser una presa fácil ni mucho menos, después de todo nadie le garantizaba que su padrastro volviera mas temprano algún día solo para fastidiarla a ella "en todos los sentidos". Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa, totalmente abatida tenia ganas de gritar de romper todo cuanto hallara en su camino, pero como siempre que ese impulso destructivo afloraba en ella, logro apaciguarlo y se conformo con subir sus habitación y recostarse sobre la cama con la vista fija en el techo, como si en su blanca existencia pudiera encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas, a sus inseguridades.

Paso la mayor parte de la mañana en aquel estado de inactividad cuando el sonido de un automóvil entrando por el camino la hizo saltar con tal velocidad fuera de la cama, que termino por caerse de la misma, obteniendo como resultado un golpe nada agradable en el brazo; mientras pensaba en la nada grata marca que le resultaría de aquello se encamino hasta su ventana teniendo lo peor –como casi siempre- pero se sorprendió cuando distinguió el jeep negro de Inuyasha

-Bajo tan rápido como pudo, de tal forma que cuando el apenas estaba subiendo los escalones de la entrada ella ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah, si claro, hola a ti también, no sabes que gusto verte! –le replico él de mala forma- ¿Qué nadie te ha enseñado modales de anfitriona o que?

-Lo siento, es solo que, no esperaba tu visita –Kagome suspiro, tenia razón habia sido un tanto grosera, aunque Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás- ¿quieres pasar?

-Si bueno, es que no es muy divertido estar toda la mañana encerrado en esa maldita casa y como me dijiste que no podías ir pensé en venir a verte.

-Pues gracias.

Al entrar en la casa lo observó todo y a Kagome no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba comparando y midiendo todo, seguro le parecía un lugar demasiado pequeño y sencillo, comparado con la construcción de tres pisos y a saber cuantas habitaciones, donde él estaba viviendo.

-¿Y que haces tu para no aburrirte aquí todo el día? –pregunto una vez que se instalaron en la sala.

-Pues, nada en especial, un poco de limpieza, cocinar, a veces Sango... la chica con la que chocaste viene a visitarme o sino voy al pueblo a dar una vuelta.

-En serio, pues no suena muy divertido sabes.

Kagome abrió la boca para replicar aquel comentario pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta al oír como la puerta trasera se abría, Inuyasha también noto el sonido y ambos dirigieron la mirada en dirección a la puerta de la cocina a través de la cual la figura del padrastro de kagome apareció instantes después, ocasionando que la chica saltara de su asiento, al verla de pie su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

-Kagome querida, que cara tienes, parece que has visto un fantasma –habia algo en la expresión de su voz y en su rostro que le hizo saber a ella que no estaba muy contento por haberla encontrado acompañada, sin embargo ella agradeció infinitamente el que asi fuera- lamento haberte interrumpido, no sabia que tendrías visitas.

-Yo misma no lo sabia.

Hizo un leve saludo con la mano para inuyasha y subió por las escaleras, Kagome pudo oírlo entrar en la habitación, seguramente no volvería a irse, pero ella no se quedaría demasiado tiempo tampoco.

-¿Inuyasha te importaría salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores? –el chico se encogió de hombros y salieron juntos adentrándose entre los árboles y arbustos cercanos a la casa – lo siento, es que él y yo no nos llevamos bien y prefiero no estar en la casa a solas con él.

-¿Es tu padre o que?

-Padrastro, se caso con mi madre no hace mucho.

-No parecía muy contento de verme en su casa –a decir verdad él habia notado a la perfección que la mirada que le dirigió a Kagome estaba cargada de frustrado deseo –por un momento pensé que me echaría.

-No puede hacer eso, la casa no es suya es mía y de mi madre –le enfadaba pensar que pudiera siquiera pensar que tenia derecho sobre los bienes por los cuales su padre habia trabajado tanto –no habría permitido que te echara.

-Es por él que quieres ese empleo ¿no? –no quería parecer demasiado entrometido, pero estaba seguro por la expresión de ella cuando lo vio aparecer por esa puerta que ella le tenia un profundo resentimiento, pero también un miedo terrible- para no encontrarte a solas con él a cualquier hora.

-¿Podrías guardarme un secreto? –Inuyasha asintió con expresión seria.¡Santo cielo, no podía decírselo a su madre y ahora iba a compartirlo con alguien a quien llevaba menos de un día de conocer!- él ha estado acosándome.

-Lo imaginaba, aunque no creí prudente preguntarte –Kagome palideció ¿acaso era tan evidente? Pero si lo era ¿Por qué su madre no lo notaba? –no deberías guardar esa información como un secreto, podrías estar en peligro.

-Pero es que...

-Pero nada Kagome, que habría pasado si hubieses estado sola en casa cuando llego, es mas seguro llego asi de sigiloso porque esperaba encontrarte sola y tomarte por sorpresa.

-Ya lo intento una vez –él la miro molesto, la misma expresión que ponía Sango cuando le contaba lo que él hacia- logre huir de era de noche y salí de la casa intentando alejarme, fue cuando me metí al viñedo y un perro me mordió.

-¡¿Qué?! Fue por eso que sesshomaru te prohibió la entrada¿Pero que no explicaste? Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios pero nunca es cruel con una mujer necesitada, eso es algo que nuestro padre nos inculco bien.

-Le dije que me estaban siguiendo, que por eso habia entrado saltando la barda, pero no se mostró muy compasivo que digamos, es mas creo que ni me creyó, pago todo el tratamiento para la herida, pero esa noche me trato como si fuera basura.

-¿Y tu madre Kagome, ella sabe que es lo que esta pasando? –la chica negó lentamente-pues creo que ella debería ser la primera en saberlo.

-Y yo creo que no, prometiste guardar el secreto asi que por favor no le digas a nadie, solo te suplico que mientras veo como arreglo lo del empleo me visites igual que hoy, si se convence de que no estaré sola ningún día, seguro se cansara de llegar temprano y al menos ganare tiempo.

-¿Qué tienes que arreglar con lo del empleo? –le cuestiono intrigado- por mas pequeño que sea el pueblo debe de haber alguna vacante en algún sitio.

-Ese no es el problema lo que sucede es que mi madre no quiere que trabaje.

-¿Y dar clases? –la chica lo miro como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma- ¿como que clases?

-¿Recuerdas que te comente lo mucho que Sesshomaru me molesta respecto a que retome mis estudios?, pues resulta que esta dispuesto a contratar a alguien que me asesore para presentar los exámenes para concluir la preparatoria.

-No creo que me contratara a mi, no debe querer verme ni en pintura, además me gradué con calificaciones nada satisfactorias, asi que no creo que este capacitada como para ayudarte.

-Eso no importa, ya nos las ingeniaremos en el proceso, lo importante es sacarte de la casa el mayor tiempo posible –Inuyasha sonrió como si esperara el eterno agradecimiento de la chica por ayudarle, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada dudosa de ella- vamos es mucho mejor que tu idea, después de todo ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo pueda pasar antes de que convenzas a tu madre con lo del trabajo? Quizá para entonces eso ni siquiera sea necesario porque ese tipo ya se habría aprovechado de ti.

-¿Crees poder convencer a Sesshomaru para que acepte que vaya a tu casa a darte las clases?

-Déjalo en mis manos.

De regreso al lunes 

La puerta se abrió, ahorrándole la molestia de volver a golpear la puerta, pero en seguida se arrepintió, la espera le parecía mucho mas agradable que la actual situación.

-No le parece que llega tarde señorita Higurashi –era él¡ERA ÉL! La ultima persona que esperaba encontrarse desde el principio, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y automáticamente fijo su vista en el suelo, sintió como si la sangre se le congelara y las rodillas estuvieron a punto de fallarle, pero logro mantener la compostura- ¿Acaso perdió la capacidad de hablar?

-No, no yo –Tal vez podía hablar pero eso no era señal de que pudiera poner lógica a sus frases- lo siento, no quise...

-Pase –Kagome deseo golpearse a si misma por semejante ridículo, asi que se dispuso a entrar pero en el preciso instante que lo hacia recordó, lo que Sango dijera respecto a los ojos de su interlocutor y dejándose arrastrar por su naturaleza curiosa levanto la mirada para perderse en los ojos que la miraban desde una altura considerable.

-¡Oh mi dios! –fue un mediocre balbuceo lo que salio de sus labios, una muestra de su sorpresa ante aquellos ojos que si bien eran del mismo color que los de Inuyasha eran mucho mas impresionantes.

-No es la primera que me llama asi sabe.

Kagome noto su burla respecto a su comentario y se sofocó como si acabara de correr un maratón, desvió la mirada hacia el frente donde pudo ver a su amigo bajando las escaleras. ¡Por favor que la sacara de ahí!.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Subieron a la habitación de inuyasha, Kagome apenas si noto que esta era de casi el doble que la suya, es mas, ni siquiera supo como habia subido las escaleras, apenas si habia podido murmurar un breve hola al chico, dicho en forma simple estaba desconectada de su entorno.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo rara –Inuyasha se puso frente a ella tratando de llamar la atención de la chica pero le quedo claro al notar su mirar ausente, ella ni siquiera le habia escuchado- ¿Kagome? KAGOME

-¿Si?, lo siento es que –ni siquiera pudo articular una excusa decente- ¿Qué me decías?

-Te pregunte si te sentías bien, luces extraña.

-Estoy bien, es solo que¿Tu hermano siempre mira de esa manera? –al diablo si el pensaba que ella estaba loca por ponerse asi por eso, pero quería saber- es que me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Te refieres a su mirada congela infierno? –el tono sarcástico al mencionar esa pregunta fue mas que evidente- Mi padre decía que habia nacido con ella, la verdad quien sabe... y ya te dije que es mi "medio" hermano.

-Tecnicismos

Habían acordado que las reuniones de estudio serian diarias, incluidos los fines de semana -aun cuando la idea de estudiar en sábado y domingo no lo entusiasmaba mucho- procurando que Kagome pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de él, de tal modo que, para cuando Inuyasha la llevaba a casa, su madre ya se encontraba ahí; este arreglo habia resultado sumamente benéfico para la chica, pues a dos semanas de empezar con el, si habia visto al acosador de su padrastro cinco minutos al día era mucho. Además inuyasha habia resultado ser bastante divertido, con un carácter complicado que en mas de una ocasión la hacia rabiar, pero habia descubierto que esas discusiones tontas y banales eran hasta cierto punto vivificantes y les evitaban caer en una rutina.

Si bien el propósito principal que era estudiar a veces quedaba de lado, pues ella era bastante susceptible a los ruegos de él para que no hicieran nada mas que charlar y perder el tiempo, lo que realmente la entristecía era que extrañaba un poco a Sango, sentía que la habia traicionado cambiándola por Inuyasha pues su contacto actual se limitaba a cortas llamadas telefónicas en las que apenas si obtenía algunos detalles de la situación escolar de su amiga y compartía con ella lo ocurrido durante su día.

Lo que realmente la desconcertaba y la hacia cometer mas de una estupidez era la hora de la comida, pues sin importar cuanto trabajo hubiera Sesshomaru nunca faltaba a ese evento, asi que cada día a la misma hora Kagome se hallaba irremediablemente paralizada frente a él, no era que le hablara, pues se limitaba a un saludo formal y una despedida igual de formal, de ahí en fuera si hablaba era con Inuyasha, generalmente en forma poco cordial, tampoco era cuestión de que se la pasara mirándola, no, no lo hacia y ella se lo agradecía internamente, pero su presencia era suficiente, era como estar en medio de una tormenta con un pararayos entre sus manos, nunca sabia en que momento terminaría electrocutada, pero al mismo tiempo y en los últimos días se habia descubierto contando los minutos para bajar al comedor.

Aquel día era jueves y procurando ser mas que puntual habia arribado a la casa, a pesar de lo temprano que era el calor ya era notorio asi que ese día, habia optado por algo mas fresco, una falda a la rodilla y una blusa sin mangas, aunque al encontrarse frente a la casa y mientras veía el coche de su madre alejarse en dirección al pueblo, no pudo evitar arrepentirse de aquel atuendo, pues no quería llamar demasiado la atención de ninguno de los hombres de la casa. Para su buena suerte fue Rin quien le abrió, la chica le agradaba, ya se habia acostumbrado a verla pasear por la casa tarareando alguna canción mientras procuraba que todo estuviera limpio y en orden.

Subió lo mas rápido que pudo, y casi azoto la puerta cuando entro de forma intempestiva a la habitación.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que te persiguiera un animal salvaje -Kagome que se recargado contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el aliento pego un brinco ante la voz de él - Cada día me convenzo mas de que te faltan algunas neuronas.

-¿Por qué no te callas? –reabrió los ojos y enfoco al muchacho cuya apariencia la dejo totalmente sorprendida- ¿Vas a salir?

Vestido de forma mucho mas causal que de costumbre y con el aroma de su colonia inundando la habitación ella no pudo menos que pensar que se habia perdido de algo.

-En realidad te estaba esperando para hablar de ello.

-Te escucho.

-Lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada de una amiga –Kagome arqueo una ceja, pues no concebía a Inuyasha arreglándose tanto por una "amiga" el carraspeo incomodo y agrego- me aviso que esta en el país y quiere que nos veamos asi que voy a visitarla al departamento que tiene en la ciudad.

-Ahh, que bien y ¿No podías haberme avisado por lo menos? Me abrías ahorrado el salir de mi casa con este clima –le reprocho irritada mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de él como si fuese un peso muerto.

Bueno ambos sabemos que quedarte sola en casa no es una opción asi que pensé que lo mejor seria que te quedaras aquí.

-Si claro y que se supone que le diga Sesshomaru: "Tu hermano salio y como me encanta tu casa decidí quedarme a holgazanear aquí" –Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro exasperada.

-¿Es mi imaginación o lo que piense ese idiota te importa mas de lo que admites? –la chica se sentó en el filo de la cama y lo miro tratando de mostrarse indignada- Como sea, el caso es que también para eso necesito tu ayuda, porque bueno, él no va a estar muy feliz si se entera que me fui asi y mas si descubre a quien fui a ver porque mi relación con ella no le agrada.

-Tu "relación" no que eran amigos.

-Pues lo somos simplemente que de vez en cuando ella y yo nos "entendemos" –dijo el remarcando la ultima palabra al mismo tiempo que arqueaba las cejas exageradamente- si entiendes no.

-Quisiera no hacerlo, pero si te entiendo –ella volvió a suspirar- entonces quieres que finja que estas aquí ¿verdad?

-Si Kagome, te debería la vida si me haces este favor, te prometo que regresare a tiempo para llevarte a casa.

-Si planeas "entenderte" con ella hoy dudo que llegues temprano, es hora y media de carretera de aquí a la ciudad como mucho llegaras a la media noche.

-Ya veras.

Inuyasha se marcho de modo sigiloso, dándole libertad para utilizar lo que quisiera de aquella habitación, aunque aclarando que no la quería hurgando en sus cajones.

Cada diez minutos o menos se distraía mirando el reloj que habia cerca de la cama, apenas habia pasado una hora, pero para ella era como si hubiesen pasado días, estaba completamente aburrida, deseaba marcharse, pero no quería fallarle a su amigo, asi que se decidió a distraerse un poco con una pequeña excursión a la cocina para saludar a Rin, después de todo solo debían estar ellas dos en casa.

-Kagome que sorpresa que vengas a visitarme –la chica la recibió con la efusividad de siempre- anda siéntate quieres algo ¿jugo, te, galletas?

-No, gracias Rin, solo es que estaba un poco aburrida y pensé que nos vendría bien charlar un rato.

-Ese Inuyasha es un irresponsable irse y dejarte aquí como si nada ¡No es justo!

-¿Co- como sabes que se fue? –Kagome se sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría- es decir, bueno...

-Tranquila no pasa nada, no es tu culpa que él sea un irresponsable.

-No es eso, es que me pidió que me quedara para cubrirlo y pues...

-Eso no va a estar fácil, porque seguro el señor Sesshomaru se va a dar cuenta de su ausencia igual que yo –cavilo la chica- el muy tarado como si la ausencia de ese monstruo que tiene por vehiculo pudiera pasar desapercibida.

El jeep, como demonios no se le habia ocurrido a ella que todos notarían su partida por culpa del estúpido jeep.

-¿Y ahora que hago? –se derrumbo en una silla pensando en una solución- que tan observador es él.

-Mucho a demás tiene vista de halcón, apenas salga de las bodegas se dará cuenta.

-Lo tengo –el rostro de Kagome se ilumino súbitamente mientras avanzaba hacia la joven- ¿Me ayudarías con esto Rin? –la chica asintió débilmente- Bien entonces si te pregunta por Inuyasha dile que salimos, que lo convencí de ir a la biblioteca.

-Nadie te creería eso, bueno tu sola tal vez¿pero con él a la biblioteca? lo dudo.

-Tú inténtalo, de acuerdo, yo me mantendré oculta en la habitación y esperemos que no se le ocurra verificar, mientras tanto que te parece si preparamos una charola para que pueda comer algo allá arriba.

La hora de la comida llego y puntual como siempre Sesshomaru traspuso la puerta de la casa, en cuanto llego al comedor pregunto por la ausencia del jeep y aunque un poco renuente a mentirle a él, Rin le contó lo que Kagome le habia pedido que contara, ella noto desde un principio que dudaba en creerse aquella historia, pero no dijo mas, seguramente estaba pensando que si se habían marchado era para cualquier otra cosa menos estudiar.

-Kagome –Rin entro sigilosa en la habitación y Kagome que se hallaba en la cama casi se muere del susto al verla entrar- tranquila soy yo, él ya se fue y la verdad, dudo que se haya creído tu historia

-Pues ya ni modo, pero asi por lo menos los dos quedamos como culpables, de otro modo todo su enfado habría sido para Inuyasha.

-¿Te gusta verdad? Por eso haces estas cosas por él –Rin la miro suspicaz y con una expresión seria en el rostro- Anda admítelo Kagome.

-No, no puedo admitir algo que no es cierto, lo considero un buen amigo pero, no es mi tipo –que todo mundo tenia una fijación con el hecho de que alguien debía gustarle, primero Inuyasha ahora Rin- por el momento los hombres no son una prioridad en mi vida.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente, además él se fue para verse con una amiga con la cual se "entiende"

-¿Qué? –Kagome negó con la cabeza, la verdad no creía que fuera buena idea continuar con aquel tema- No importa. Yo solo vine para avisarte que ya se fue, asi que si quieres vagabundear por la casa, no creo que haya problema, mientras tanto yo tengo otras cosas que arreglar, nos vemos mas tarde.

Kagome no se sintió con ánimos de salir, asi que prefirió seguir los consejos de Inuyasha respecto a usar sus cosas, asi que abrió el cajón donde sabia que guardaba su reproductor, se coloco los audífonos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la música mientras yacía recostada sobre la cama "¡aquello era vida!"

-Kagome, Kagome –Rin tuvo que gritar para lograr atraer la atención de la otra chica, pues el volumen era tan alto que ella podía distinguir la canción que escuchaba sin mucha dificultad.

-Rin ¿qué ocurre? Ya llego Inuyasha, o volvió Sesshomaru.

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, lo que sucede es que hay un hombre allá abajo que dice ser tu padrastro y dice que tu madre lo envió a buscarte –Kagome la miro asustada¿No podía ser tan tarde o si? Busco el reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las seis, Inuyasha acostumbraba llevarla a casa a esa hora- Esta mintiendo nunca llego a casa tan temprano, asi que mi madre no debe estar ni siquiera preocupada por mi ausencia. Además yo no confió en él, asi que ni loca me iría en su compañía.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago? No puedo decirle que no estas porque le dije que subiría a avisarte.

-Dile que estoy ocupada, que se marche que Inuyasha me llevara como hace siempre –Rin asintió y abandono la habitación.

Volvió a ponerse los audífonos y trato de relajarse, como diablos ese hombre se habia atrevido a ir hasta allí a buscarla, acaso estaba loco, eso o la espiaba y sabia que estaba sola, pero... Kagome sonrió para si misma, estaba mal, no debía ponerse a pensar semejantes tonterías, se estaba volviendo paranoica. Cerro los ojos comenzaba asentirse un poco cansada y el aburrimiento no era de ayuda, la cama era cómoda, la habitación calida y con la música resonando en sus oídos, dormir le parecía una buena opción, que su amigo la despertara cuando llegara, si es que se desocupaba lo suficientemente temprano como para regresar.

Estaba comenzando a perderse en el mundo de los sueños, tan lejos de la realidad que, cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse ni siquiera lo noto, menos aun con el sigilo que el incursor estaba utilizando, con pisadas cortas y bien colocadas para no emitir el mas mínimo sonido. Para cuando la chica noto que no estaba sola ya era tarde, solo pudo agitarse y abrir los ojos al máximo, tratando de luchar contra el brazo que la sujeto por la cintura, mientras que la otra mano del sujeto le cubría la boca.

-Tranquila querida, soy yo –"Maldito acaso creía que saber su identidad me haría sentir mejor" – Creíste que tu pequeña amiguita podría cerrarme el paso.

El pánico se apodero de Kagome¿Acaso ese infeliz se abría atrevido a lastimar a Rin? De ser asi seria su culpa, no debió involucrarla, debió bajar e irse, asumir las consecuencias sola en lugar de arrastrar a la chica con ella.

-Mas vale que te calmes, de otro modo lo pasaras mal –ya lo estaba pasando mal- Como demonios se habia confiado tanto, comenzaba a verle las ventajas a eso de la paranoia.

El la jalo hasta ponerla de pie, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera calmada y que no intentara gritar. La arrastro fuera de la habitación y de ahí a las escaleras, comenzaron a bajar y aunque Kagome deseaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, se mantenia en silencio, pero calmada imposible, no podía permitirle salirse con la suya asi que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse, pero la mano que le asía el brazo era mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, de tal forma que, era mas el daño obtenido que el resultado. Procuro mirar a todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Rin por algún lado, pero no pudo ver ni un solo rastro de ella, lo cual la hizo sentir aun mas miserable.

-¿Qué pretendes? –pregunto con la voz visiblemente quebrada- ¿a dónde vamos?

-Te dije que guardarás silencio, lo que pretendo lo sabes y a donde vamos, lo descubrirás pronto.

Llegaron al recibidor, sin que ella pudiera hallar señal alguna de la chica, los rayos del Sol eran cada vez mas tenues y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba extenderse, eso le acortaba las probabilidades de poder huir, pues no volvería a cometer el mismo error, no ahora que sabia lo susceptibles que se volvían los perros del viñedo a cualquier sonido o movimiento extraño, especialmente durante la noche, además tenia un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que Rin podía estar herida y no quería dejarla sola ahí en la casa, pues nadie le aseguraba que alguien volviera pronto y menos aun que pensara que su ausencia era rara.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era un teléfono, al diablo con todos, que se enteraran de la clase de degenerado con el que su madre se habia casado, no iba a arriesgar a un tercero solo por sus miedos y escrúpulos.

El camino hacia la puerta principal. cerca de la cual habia una pequeña mesa, se las ingenio para chocar contra la misma, el golpe fue considerable, pero el impacto y la inminente caida lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para que ella lo empujara ocasionando que liberara su. No se arriesgo a correr escaleras arriba pues temía que la alcanzara antes de llagar a alguna habitación, prefirio huir hacia un pasillo, en cuyo fondo se encontraba el estudio, la puerta siempre estaba abierta asi que no tuvo problemas para entrar y cerro asegurando la puerta tan deprisa como pudo. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, mientras Kagome marcaba nerviosa; le respondió una grabación pidiéndole que esperara, pero cada golpe a la puerta la llenaba de incertidumbre.

Los golpes en la puerta se desvanecieron y ella pensó que se habia dado por vencido, nadie habia atendido a su llamada aun pero, espero, no iba a colgar ahora que por fin habia reunido el valor, fue entonces cuando comprobó su mala suerte.

-ESTA BIEN KAGOME, SI QUIERES QUEDARTE AHÍ DENTRO PUEDES HACERLO, PERO NO OLVIDES QUE TENGO A TU PEQUEÑA AMIGA, CREO QUE CON EL PARECIDO QUE TIENEN Y UN POCO DE IMAGINACION BIEN PODRIA ENGAÑARME UN RATO PENSANDO QUE ERES TU.

-Maldito –murmuro apenas mientras colgaba el teléfono, se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a la puerta y abrió.

El estaba ahí, completamente solo, y la miro con la victoria reflejada en sus ojos, mientras que ella, procuro demostrarle todo el asco que su actitud le producía.

-Anda pequeña lo mejor será darse prisa antes de que alguien venga, no te parece –la tomo por la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de ella nuevamente- No te parece que eres demasiado noble, cualquier otra se hubiera quedado encerrada en ese lugar sin importarle nada mas –después de decir eso comenzó reírse y ella no pudo mas que sentirse enferma.

Recorrieron el pasillo, esta vez ella lo siguió sin una sola protesta, solo emitió un leve gemido cuando descubrió el cambio de planes, pues esta vez, en lugar de dirigirse hacia la entrada, el la llevo a las escaleras.

-Habia pensado en algo mas especial para ti¿sabes? –le explico el mientras subían las escaleras- pero dada tu actitud, creo que no mereces que sea considerado y como las cosas serán asi, pues creo que, tendremos el tiempo suficiente como para disponer de las comodidades que nos ofrece esta casa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO CON ESTE CAPITULO, TENIA UN EXAMEN IMPORTANTE PARA EL CUAL ESTUDIAR Y APENAS HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA OTRA COSA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HAN ENVIADO.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Regresaron a la habitación de Inuyasha, sin siquiera preocuparse por cerrar la puerta ó encender las luces, la llevo de regreso a la cama, mientras Kagome sentía, su pulso acelerarse y mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, en tal cantidad que su vista se volvía borrosa, pero no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, camino lentamente tras él, sintiendo la presión de su mano sobre su muñeca.

La arrojo sobre la cama de forma sorpresiva, asi que antes que ella pudiera asimilar la situación el ya se encontraba sobre ella, cubriendo la borrosa luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana con la silueta oscura de su cuerpo, en ese momento fue como si alguien encendiera un interruptor en su cerebro, el pánico asumió el control y comenzó a luchar como si la vida le fuese en ello, la reacción de Kagome fue repentina, tanto que alcanzo a marcarle el cuello con tres de sus uñas antes de que él pudiera someterla, sujetando con fuerza sus brazos contra la cama, mientras inmovilizaba sus piernas con las propias; ella esta sofocándose, su corazón latía desbocado, su capacidad para pensar con claridad se habia ido, era como un animalillo acorralado y apunto de convertirse en la cena de su depredador, sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando estaba a punto de desmayarse pero no quería ponerle las cosas tan simples, iba a luchar a defenderse hasta agotar sus ultimas reservas.

Lamentablemente para él sus intentos no eran nada, su fuerza era superior y hasta cierto punto le divertía verla retorcerse tratando de alejarlo, se las arreglo para sujetarle ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza utilizando una sola mano mientras con la otra tiro con tal fuerza de la blusa de ella que esta se rasgo dejándola mas desprotegida de lo que ya se sentía, ese acto seguido de la incursión de la misma mano bajo su falda, fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, comenzó a gritar hasta sentir como se hacia daño en las cuerdas bucales, pero nada le importaba ya, estaba perdida y ahora que se veía incapaz de moverse, el gritar y llorar era su mejor vía de escape.

Pero tan rápido como todo habia empezado termino, cuando ella sintió como su agresor era retirado violentamente de la cama, muda de sorpresa ante la ayuda recibida se incorporo torpemente quedando sentada sobre la cama, mientras que junto a ella y en medio de la oscuridad reinante en la habitación dos formas indistinguibles se atacaban entre si, trato de incorporarse, descendiendo del otro lado de la cama, fue entonces cuando la luz se encendió, lo cual le permitió a Kagome distinguir no solo a su perverso padrastro enzarzado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Sesshomaru, esa imagen le hizo saltar el corazón nuevamente: de todas las personas que pensó podrían ayudarla él era el único en quien nunca habia pensado, desvió la mirada, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Rin fue ella quien prendiera las luces, se veía bien, salvo el notable golpe en su mejilla y una mancha de sangre seca en la comisura de los labios, pero la joven se veía mas preocupada por ella que por si misma y Kagome estaba segura que, de no ser por los dos hombres que intercambiaban golpes en el piso ya habría corrido hasta donde se encontraba ella. Se escucharon ruidos en la escalera, conciente de el estado de su ropa Kagome tomo un cojín de la cama y lo aferro contra su pecho, acababa de hacerlo cuando otros tres hombres evidentemente trabajadores del viñedo entraron en la habitación y se encargaron de separarlos. Dos de ellos se llevaron arrastrando a su padrastro mientras el tercero un hombre notablemente mayor ayudaba a su jefe a ponerse en pie.

Rin aprovecho para llegar hasta ella, le sonrió dubitativa y eso le basto a Kagome para reanudar su llanto de manera copiosa y sumamente ruidosa, callo de rodillas a lado de la cama aferrándose al cojín mientras sentía el alma regresarle al cuerpo, su llanto era una mezcla de enfado, de frustración por su falta de fuerza para defenderse a asi misma, de dolor por la humillación recibida, mas aun ahora que tantas personas se habían enterado de su difícil situación, pero al mismo tiempo de alivio, porque a pesar de todo ella se habia librado de aquel ataque, estaba sana y salva, gracias a él.

-Tranquila Kagome ya paso –Rin se acerco hasta abrazarla haciendo que la cabeza de la otra se apoyara sobre su hombro, mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda-¿Estas bien¿No te hizo daño verdad?

No hubo respuesta, lo único que logro fue que los sollozos se volvieran mas tenues, pero aun asi el cuerpo de Kagome seguía estremeciéndose con cada uno de ellos.

-Perdóname Kagome fue mi culpa, jamás debí dejarlo pasar, es que soy tan tonta –la voz de Rin se estaba quebrando también- me hubiera sentido muy mal si or mi culpa te llegaba a pasar algo malo.

Le costo trabajo pero se separo lentamente de Rin y la miro a la cara, llevo una mano hasta la mejilla golpeada y la acaricio con sutileza.

-No fue tu culpa, tu no podías saber que era peligroso –trato de sonreír pero no pudo- en verdad soy yo quien debe sentirse mal, mira lo que te hizo ese Imbécil, no es justo.

-La policía ya debe venir en camino –la voz profunda y ligeramente molesta de Sesshomaru las hizo levantar el rostro hacia él- será mejor que le consigas algo para que se cubra Rin, las veré abajo.

Se dio la vuelta y lo escucharon abandonar la habitación, Rin se puso en pie y llego hasta el closet de Inuyasha, saco una camiseta negra y se la tendió a Kagome.

-Te va a quedar algo grande pero es preferible, la sala se va a llenar de trabajadores y policías, una vez que se vayan podemos ir a mi habitación a buscar algo que te quede mejor –Kagome asintió dejo el cojín sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de su blusa para después ponerse la camiseta- Si su dueño se enoja, pues que lo haga, esto no habría pasado si hubiese estado en casa.

-Tal vez no aquí, pero quizá si en mi casa –se paro lentamente sujetándose a la orilla de la cama- Mi error fue creerlo mas lo suficientemente civilizado como para marcharse sin protestar.

-Ambas cometimos errores esta noche Kagome, créeme ya he oído mas de un regaño por parte de el señor Sesshomaru respecto a mi imprudencia –Kagome se seco las mejillas con las manos y procuro no derramar mas de ellas, aunque estaba segura que, si la hacían relatar los acontecimientos de ese día le seria completamente imposible- Pero afortunadamente todo paso, ya podemos estar mas tranquilas.

-¿Cómo te hizo eso, donde estabas? –No quería hablar mas de ella asi que prefirió interesarse por la chica.

-Bueno cuando baje a decirle al tipo ese que no te irías con él, fue como si se transformara en otra persona, me golpeo tan fuerte que por un instante todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas, me llevo casi arrastrando hasta la cocina y e me encerró ahí, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que me desaturdiera y en lugar de quedarme ahí peleando con la puerta me salí por la ventana, corrí tan rápido como pude hasta las bodegas –Kagome se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Rin la imito sentándose junto a ella- afortunadamente los perros no se dignaron a aparecer, cuando llegue todos se sorprendieron por que tenia un montón de sangre, en medio del alboroto salio él y como pude le explique lo que habia pasado –Rin sonrió y le tomo la mano a Kagome- lo hubieses visto se puso furioso, le encargo a uno de los trabajadores que fuera a la oficina y llamara a la policía mientras le pedía a otros que lo acompañaran, cuando llegamos aquí tus gritos se oían por toda la casa y casi en tres saltos subió toda la escalera como pude corrí tras él los demás dudaron, porque nunca han tenido permiso para ir mas allá de la planta baja, lo de mas ya lo sabes.

El sonido de las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse por el camino de entrada, asi que ambas se decidieron a bajar, en la parte baja la situación era tal y como la habia planteado Rin, habia cuatro oficiales, como diez trabajadores entre ellos el administrador quien hablaba con Sesshomaru.

No pudo distinguir a su padrastro entre aquella horda de personas, pero tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo, en ese preciso instante sus dudas e inquietudes estaban enfocadas a lo que le diría a su madre cuando se enterara de lo sucedido, solo esperaba no causarle una terrible impresión.

Todo se resolvió relativamente rápido, solo les hicieron unas cuantas preguntas y aunque le consto mantenerse calmada logro responder sin emitir un solo sollozo, los demás tramites debían llevarse a cabo oficina de la policía, lo cual se haría al día siguiente, de momento solo se llevaron al padrastro de Kagome, quien se cuido de no mirarlo mientras lo sacaban de la casa para subirlo a la patrulla, una vez que la policía se marcho los trabajadores comenzaron a despedirse de su jefe y marcharse también, el ultimo en irse fue el administrador y Kagome se encontró deseando desaparecer mágicamente; después de todo se suponía que ella no estaba ahí, que estaba fuera, con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se le acerco y ella temió un inminente interrogatorio respecto a sus mentiras, pero no se dirigió a ella sino Rin, pidiéndole que llamara a casa de Kagome y avisara que se quedaría a pasar la noche allí, lo cual las sorprendió a ambas, sin embargo Rin se recupero primero se despidió de ambos deseándoles buenas noches y después de darle un breve apretón a Kagome en una mano, salio corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

-Yo...

-No digas nada, no ahora –la mirada era la misma de siempre "la congela infiernos" como la habia definido Inuyasha pero por primera vez desde que lo viera a los ojos, esto no la asusto al contrario le infundió parte de la seguridad que él poseía- Quizás mañana exija respuestas pero se a quien pedirlas, por hoy lo mejor es que te retires a descansar.

-¿Dónde, donde voy a dormir? –esperaba que la mandara a las habitaciones del servicio donde Rin dormía, pero aun asi no quería adelantar conclusiones.

Él no respondió, le tomo la mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras, a mitad de las mismas la soltó pero era obvio que esperaba que lo siguiera y ella lo hizo, una vez en el pasillo abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Dudo que quieras quedarte en la habitación de Inuyasha, además si llega en mitad de la noche solo te ocasionara otro susto, por hoy, puedes quedarte aquí.

La empujo levemente al interior de la habitación y él mismo cerro la puerta, mientras la información de que dormiría en su habitación le llegaba a la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo casi cae desmayada ¡En su habitación!, jamás pensó que entraría ahí en su vida y ahora.

-Me cobrare este favor Inuyasha, te lo juro.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gracias por los reviews enviados y por los buenos deseos, como ven ahora que tengo mas tiempo recompensare la espera de la semana pasada.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

Casi no pudo dormir esa noche, se sentía cohibida ante el hecho de dormir en aquel lugar, eso sin contar con que sus nervios seguían bastante alterados, hasta el mas mínimo sonido la ponía tensa, asi que paso un buen rato despierta, sentada en el centro de la cama, en medio de la oscuridad, no supo en que momento se durmió pero le pareció que apenas habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos antes de que Rin la despertara anunciándole que el desayuno estaba listo. Le habia llevado algunas de sus ropas para que se cambiara y le dijo que si quería se diera un baño antes de bajar, Kagome le agradeció su apoyo y una vez a solas procedió a darse un rápido baño, procurando no usar mas que lo indispensable y dejarlo todo tal y como estaba para no causar molestias a su benefactor.

La ropa de Rin le quedaba un poco justa, pero logro arreglárselas con un pantalón corto y una camiseta. Abandono la habitación con renuencia y y bajo lentamente las escaleras, cuando entro en el comedor el único que estaba ahí era Inuyasha quien al notar la presencia de la chica casi corrió hasta llegar donde ella estaba.

-Kagome ¿Es cierto lo que me contó Sesshomaru? Que ese desgraciado estuvo aquí ayer –ella asintió lentamente- Maldita sea, que suerte tan miserable, si tan solo hubiera regresado mas temprano...

-Lamentarse no soluciona nada Inuyasha, además no paso nada grave –le tomo una mano y la estrecho con fuerza- Creo que con todo el escándalo y la policía de por medio me desharé de él para siempre.

-Eso es lo único bueno de esto, pero aun asi, ese miserable estuvo a un paso de lastimarte sin contar como le dejo la cara a Rin, ya la viste se le hizo un moretón horrible.

-Ya no quiero hablar de ello –suspiro profundamente antes de encaminarse a la mesa- por otro lado ¿Cómo te fue a ti con lo de tu escapada?

-Ah eso, bueno todo estuvo genial hasta que llegue a mi habitación y descubrí a Sesshomaru acostado en mi cama, casi me da un infarto, eso sin contar con todo lo que me dijo respecto a mi falta de responsabilidad, y como si eso no bastara su relato de lo que habia pasado en la casa durante mi ausencia, creo que tendré como para un mes.

-Te lo mereces –él la miro ofendido pero no dijo mas pues la leve sonrisa en el rostro de ella se lo impidió- En cuanto a mi en la vida te vuelvo a cubrir, mira como me fue por hacerlo.

Habían empezado con el desayuno cuando Sesshomaru entro a la habitación, fue entonces cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que él habia tenido que esperar a que ella abandonara la habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa, lo cual la hizo sentir mas avergonzada de lo que ya estaba, asi que procuro rehuirle la mirada, se limito a contestar a su formal buenos días y a escuchar unas cuantas indirectas que dedico a Inuyasha, después de eso el desayuno transcurrió igual que como lo hacían las comidas –algo le decía a Kagome que el ambiente era mas pesado cuando ella no estaba por que si habia platica en la mesa solo era entre ella e Inuyasha- la única diferencia ocurrió una vez que Sesshomaru termino y se dispuso a retirarse.

-A mediodía tenemos que ir al pueblo para levantar los cargos contra tu padrastro –Kagome asintió nerviosa mirando fijamente a la jarra de jugo que tenia frente a ella- puedes ir a tu casa o quedarte aquí, como prefieras, pero espero que estés puntual en la oficina de la policía.

Después de eso se despidió y se marcho a ocuparse de sus asuntos en el viñedo, Kagome no quizo quedarse y dado que él mismo se lo habia sugerido le pidió a Inuyasha que la llevara de vuelta a casa, afortunadamente para ella ya era demasiado tarde como para que su madre estuviera ahí, asi que pasaría un buen rato antes que tuviera que rendirle explicaciones; en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en conseguir un cambio de ropa.

Lo primero que noto Kagome cuando se acercaron a la entrada de su casa fue que el auto de su madre estaba ahí, lo cual la desconcertó por completo, tanto que no pudo mas que comunicarle su confusión a Inuyasha quien se ofreció para acompañarla hasta el interior y permanecer con ella mientras hablaba con su madre; después de todo, pensó ella, lo mejor seria acabar con eso lo antes posible, ya no iba a posponer mas las cosas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero aun no terminaba de trasponerla cuando vio a su madre salir de la cocina, con la misma ropa que se habia puesto la mañana anterior, el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos e hinchados; Kagome no supo que decir, la imagen que ofrecía su madre la impresiono demasiado, asi que se limito a pasar haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a su acompañante quien una vez adentro cerro la puerta y se recargo contra ella.

Inuyasha podía sentir la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, pues un solo vistazo a la madre de Kagome, le basto para darse cuenta que no se hallaba en la mejor disposición, pues su usual aire sereno y amable no estaba presente y por la forma en que los miraba –porque al parecer el problema no seria solamente con su hija sino con ambos- parecía que les deseara la peor de las desgracias.

-M-Mamá –Dado que el silencio se le hacia insoportable se decidió por romperlo aun cuando su voz sonó un poco vacilante-Yo, no se si sepas pero anoche...

-¡CLARO QUE LO SE! –La abrupta interrupción asi como el tono empleado hicieron que Kagome saltara en su lugar, jamás habia visto a su madre tan enfadada- ¿A CASO CREISTE QUE PODIAS HACER CUANTO QUISIERAS A MIS ESPALDAS SOLO POR ESTAR RESPALDADA POR ESTOS –Le dedico una mirada fulminante a Inuyasha mientras buscaba el calificativo mas horrible que pudiera encontrar pero su enfado era tal que no pudo ni siquiera con eso- ¿POR QUÉ KAGOME?

-No entiendo de que hablas mamá, como que "hacer cuanto quisieras", no se lo que hayas escuchado pero te puedo explicar como fueron las cosas –estaba temblando, podía sentir como sus piernas se debilitaban cada instante mas, jamás habría esperado esa reacción por parte de si madre- él me ataco mamá y no es la primera vez que lo hacia él –se cayo en el momento en que percibió que su madre avanzaba hacia ella e instintivamente retrocedió un paso, chocando contra la pared, mientras sentía una mano impactar contra su mejilla- ¿Por, por que? –los ojos se le inundaron de inmediato, no tanto por el dolor del golpe recibido, sino por la desilusión que este le habia producido en el corazón- yo no... yo no lo merezco.

-¿QUÉ NO LO MERECES? –La miro como si se planteara seriamente pegarle otra vez pero Inuyasha intervino, acercándose a ambas- ME ABRIA ESPERADO ESTA TRAICION DE CUALQUIERA MENOS DE MI PROPIA HIJA¡ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA SIDO TAN CIEGA PARA NO DARME CUANTA DE LA CLASE DE CUERVO QUE ESTABA CRIANDO!

-Mire señora la verdad no entiendo a que diablos viene todo esto, pero no creo que esa sea a manera correcta de referirse a Kagome –le interpelo Inuyasha procurando hablar con un tono moderado, aunque en realidad deseaba gritar igual o mas fuerte que la mujer y decirle unas cuantas cosas- ella es la victima aquí y usted la esta tratando como si hubiese hecho algo malo, la verdad no entiendo.

-¿La victima? –la mujer bajo la voz al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ellos para recargarse contra el barandal de las escaleras- Una bruja cualquiera eso es lo que es y pensar que yo creía haber hecho un buen trabajo criándote y educándote, que tonta fui –la mujer comenzó a llorar al igual que su hija, pero su enfado seguía latente- Puedo entender que no estuvieras de acuerdo en que me casara de nuevo y mas tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que habia pasado desde la muerte de tu padre, pero ¿Calumniar a mi esposo para sacarlo del camino¿Meterlo a la cárcel por algo que tu misma provocaste¿Causarnos tanto daño solo por un capricho tuyo?

Las palabras de su madre no solo la confundieron a ella sino también a Inuyasha quien estuvo a un paso de tildar de loca a la mujer que tenia enfrente, pero Kagome tomo la palabra antes que él, con una voz cargada de sentimiento y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no permitir que sus sollozos la interrumpieran.

-No entiendo lo que dices madre¿De, de donde sacaste esas ideas tan absurdas? –trato de avanzar hacia su madre, pero esta le hizo una seña brusca con su mano para que no lo intentara- Yo te quiero mucho mama, jamás haría nada para lastimarte... –las lagrimas se impusieron e Inuyasha aprovecho para hablar.

-No es culpa de Kagome que el hombre que escogió por esposo resultase un pervertido acosador –la mujer comenzó a reír con sarcasmo y amargura, en definitiva se habia vuelto loca.

-Tu dices eso porque estas de su parte, porque la ayudaste tenderle esta trampa ridícula a mi esposo, él que es un hombre bueno y decente, todo lo contrario de ustedes –señalo a Inuyasha como lo haría cualquiera cuando ha visto una sabandija- tu hermano y tu, que valiéndose de su dinero han buscado la forma de cumplirle un capricho a su amante.

-¡¿QUÉ DICE?! USTEDE ESTA MAS QUE DEMENTE SEÑORA, JAMAS HABIA OIDO TANTAS ESTUPIDECES JUNTAS, PERO POR FAVOR –Se sintió tentado a reírse como nunca ante tal aseveración, pero el aumento en el llanto de su amiga asi como la seriedad en el rostro de su interlocutora le hizo darse cuenta que la acusación iba en serio- De seguro fue su "querido" esposo el que le lleno la cabeza con mentiras tan ridículas.

-Imaginaras mi sorpresa Kagome cuando anoche, al llegar a casa después de cubrir a una compañera en el turno de la noche, me encontré con la casa vacía -la mujer comenzó su relato con la vista fija en su hija e ignorando las palabras del muchacho- Me asuste muchísimo y justo cuando me disponía a ir a buscarte a la casa de tus "amigos" el teléfono sonó y una chiquilla me aviso que no ibas a volver a casa porque había habido problemas y era mejor que te quedaras –esbozo una sonrisa fría y antinatural antes de continuar- y poco después una llamada desde la oficina de policía informándome que mi esposo estaba detenido y pedía hablar conmigo, la conversación fue breve, pero me quedo claro que me necesitaba asi que salí hacia el pueblo agradeciendo que no estuvieras para que asi no te preocuparas innecesariamente.

-Mamá...

-¿Qué ridícula no? Yo aun preocupándome por ti y cuando llegue a la oficina y me dejaron verlo, -se aclaro la garganta y se froto los ojos para no seguir llorando, cosa que Kagome ni siquiera intentaba, no tenia fuerzas para ello- escuchar lo que le hiciste Kagome, los golpes que la bestia esa le hizo, la acusación de intento de violación que mi propia hija habia inventado en su contra, en contra de alguien que lo único que ha hecho es quererte como un padre.

-¡QUERERLA COMO UN PADRE! SI COMO NO –Inuyasha soltó aquello de forma sarcástica- ¿QUÉ ACASO ES TAN ESTUPIDA PARA NO DARSE CUENTA QUE ESE TIPO LO UNICO QUE QUERIA ERA ACOSTARSE CON SU HIJA?

-Maldito desgraciado, aun ahora te atreves a levantar falsos en su contra –la mujer avanzo decidida a golpearlo tal como habia hecho con su hija, pero Inuyasha no retrocedió al contrario, avanzo en una especie de desafío que hizo parar a la mujer –él me dijo la clase de personas que eran, la clase de persona que era mi hija, quien con tal de vengarse de mi por casarme otra vez se le habia insinuado esperando poder chantajearlo para que me dejara, pero al ver lo fiel que era, se decidió por inventar este disparate.

-ESTUPIDECES...

-¿Qué mas te dijo mamá? –la pregunta de Kagome sonó fuerte y clara sorprendiendo a Inuyasha y a su madre quienes casi parecían haber olvidado su presencia- Anda cuéntanos que mas te dijo.

-Tan bien me dijo de los medios que utilizas para manejar a este par de cerdos ricos con quienes te juntas últimamente, me dijo que por eso no te fuiste a estudiar lejos como me habías dicho que harías –la miro de arriba abajo como si nunca antes la hubiera visto- ¿Para que irse si ya tienes quien te mantenga? No Kagome.

-¿Y tu le creíste? –mas que una pregunta era una afirmación que se hacia a si misma, su propia madre, quien le habia traído al mundo y como ella misma decía la habia criado y educado la creía capaz de aquellas vilezas- Le creíste el que me entiendo no con uno, sino con los dos, le creíste el que me le ofrecí descaradamente para arruinar tu matrimonio, le creíste que soy tan interesada y diabólica como para orquestar semejante enredo –esta vez fue ella quien rió sin humor alguno asustando a Inuyasha quien jamás pensó que su dulce amiga fuera capaz de aquel desplante de insensibilidad- Pero de que me sorprendo, tu papa siempre estuvieron muy ocupados planificando mi futuro y viviendo su monotonía, lo suficiente como para no tomarse la molestia de conocer a su propia hija, pero sabes una cosa me da igual lo que pienses, solo dime, que esperas de mi ahora.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –la mujer le soltó aquello con desapego, y a Inuyasha le pareció que aquello era el quiebre total de cualquier relación familiar entre ambas- Quiero que vayas a la oficina de policía y digas la verdad, que él no te hizo nada, que lo dejen ir y después de eso, quiero que te vayas... Ya eres mayor de edad Kagome y según he visto puedes valerte por ti misma asi que no quiero volver a verte nunca mas por aquí, no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida.

-¿Cómo es posible que prefiera echar a su hija de su lado por creerle a ese Imbécil? –Kagome le puso una mano en el brazo y él se volvió para mirarla a la cara.

-Déjalo Inuyasha, no tiene caso –respiro profundo tratando de tomar valor para poder hablar sin derrumbarse ante los actuales acontecimientos- Esta bien madre, si quieres que me vaya me iré, si no quieres verme nunca mas, asi será, pero en lo único que no puedo complacerte es en lo de desmentirme ante la policía, asi que si no te importa voy a recoger mis cosas para poder irme de esta casa para siempre.

-Naraku me dijo muchas cosas respecto a tu verdadera naturaleza, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres mucho peor y seguramente él no me dijo todo tratando de protegerme de esta cruel verdad, pero ahora veo que eres peor de lo que pude haber imaginado- la mujer se abrió paso entre ambos hasta llegar a la puerta, misma que abrió- me voy para estar con él ahora que mas me necesita y espero que para cuando vuelva no quede nada que me recuerde la clase de monstruo que concebí.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y SOBRE TODO POR LAS SUGERENCIAS, QUE POR SUPUESTO NO ME OFENDEN, TRATARE DE HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS RESPECTO HA ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

La puerta se cerro detrás de su madre, pero Kagome no se movió, no dijo nada mas, simplemente se quedo ahí, con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada, una puerta que representaba con exactitud la situación actual, porque ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de lo definitivo de la ruptura familiar.

-Esta loca Kagome, te lo juro, repetir semejantes disparates¡Si eres su hija! Que clase de víbora seria capaz de tratar asi a su hija –la indignación de Inuyasha no hacia mas que lastimarla mas, después de todo le dolía el darse cuenta que, por mas que lo intentara, jamás podría encontrar algún argumento para rebatirle.

-Ya no importa –su voz sonó ronca e impersonal, tanto que por un momento sintió como si alguien mas hubiese hablado por ella- Subiré a recoger mis cosas espérame aquí.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO IMPORTA?! –No podía creerlo, como demonios la chica podía tomarlo asi, como si le estuviese pasando a cualquiera menos a ella, después de todo estaba seguro que, de haberle pasado algo asi a él, ya habría destrozado mas de la mitad de la casa, habría gritado hasta quedarse afónico que todo lo dicho era mentira, pero Kagome, ella se habia limitado a llorar y aceptar las acusaciones como si realmente fuera culpable- ¡ESA MALDITA BRUJA DESGRACIADA TE TILDA DE CUALQUIERA Y TU DICES QUE NO IMPORTA¡MALDITA SEA KAGOME, ACASO TE HEREDO SU FALTA DE CORDURA.

-Por favor Inuyasha, no me siento de humor para otra discusión.

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA KAGOME, QUE TU NO DISCUTISTE, TE QUEDASTE AHÍ, ESCUCHANDO SIN NEGAR NADA, DANDOLE MOTIVOS A LA ENFERMA DE TU MADRE PARA CREERLE MAS A ESE INFELIZ QUE A TI.

No dijo mas, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió lo mas rápido que pudo y una vez en su habitación, se apresuro a buscar una maleta y llenarla de aquello que le seria esencial. Todos sus movimientos fueron mecánicos, no se permitió pensar en nada, simplemente doblar y empacar, asi hasta que no hubo mas nada que entrara en la maleta; dejaría lo demás, no tenia caso, menos aun cuando cada prenda representaría un recuerdo de tiempos mejores –aunque nunca completamente felices-

De regreso en la planta baja se enfrento a la mirada acusadora de Inuyasha, pero viendo su falta de animo, asi como el cambio en su semblante, el chico se guardo cualquier otra queja que pudiera existir asía la actitud pasiva de ella, se limito a mirarla reprobatoriamente mientras en dos movimientos le arrebataba la maleta y daba la vuelta para salir de la condenada casa.

Kagome lo siguió en silencio, ajena a todo cuanto le rodeaba, en un estado de total aturdimiento, que le impedía siquiera expresar el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo, no hubo mas lagrimas, no hubo mas muestras de pena o sufrimiento, porque era como si su alma y su cuerpo se hubiesen separado, de tal modo que, el único síntoma de aquel altercado que era visible en ella, era la palidez de su rostro y las marcas rojizas en sus ojos.

-¿Me llevarías al pueblo? –acababa de subirse al jeep cuando emitió esa débil pregunta e Inuyasha tobo que respirar profundo y mantener las manos fuertemente aferradas al volante para abstenerse de zarandearla por actuar asi- Aunque si quieres podemos regresar a tu casa y de ahí yo me voy sola.

-Según la... según tu madre eres mi amante ¿no? Y según tu, ella no dijo nada que no fuera cierto ¿no?

-Inuyasha por favor...

-INUYASHA POR FAVOR –Repitió él imitándola en el tono mas burlón y sarcástico de que fue capaz- POR FAVOR NADA, SI ASI SON LAS COSAS, EL UNICO LUGAR DONDE PUEDES QUEDARTE ES MI CASA, ASI QUE NADA DE PUEBLO PARA TI, EN CUANTO LLEGUEMOS A LA CASA LE DIRE A RIN QUE TE ARREGLE UN CUARTO Y SE ACABO.

-Pero...

-¡PERO NADA! MALDITA SEA, SI NO TIENES EL VALOR PARA DISCUTIRLE A TU MADRE, NO INTENTES DISCUTIRME A MI! –encendió el vehiculo y comenzó a sacarlo hacia la carretera, mientras lo hacia contaba mentalmente y respiraba e forma profunda- Maldición Kagome, soy un desgraciado, no debería estar gritándote después de lo que paso, pero es que me molesta que esa mujer te tratara como lo hizo y que tu la dejaras.

-Gracias –Inuyasha enfreno de forma brusca y se volvió a mirarla como si temiera por su salud mental- porque a pesar de que tus modales no son los mejores, a tu modo me demuestras que sientes por mi un aprecio que mi mama nunca me demostró.

-No fue capaz de decir nada, el resto de camino lo hicieron en silencio, en realidad no intercambiaron mas palabras durante el resto del día, pues en cuanto llegaron y después de llamar a Rin y pedirle que ayudara a Kagome a instalarse en alguna de las habitaciones desocupadas, después de todo, eran demasiadas las que estaban disponibles, volvió a salir de la casa con rumbo desconocido.

Rin intento conversar con ella, pero después de dos intentos en los cuales no recibió respuesta alguna se limito a ayudarla a limpiar y acomodar todo en la habitación que, según lo que habia tratado de explicarle a Kagome –y que estaba segura la chica no habia escuchado- era la mas iluminada y acogedora de la casa.

Una vez que toda la ropa estuvo guardada en el closet, que la cama habia sido arreglada con sabanas y frazadas limpias y la capa superficial de polvo que cubría los escasos muebles habia sido retirada, Rin la dejo sola para que descansara y realmente lo intento, después de todo habia dormido poco y sentía los nervios mucho mas alterados –por no decir destrozados- pero no pudo dormir, simplemente se limito a permanecer recostada observando el techo, atenta a los sonidos de la casa y al reloj ya que a mediodía debía ir con Sesshomaru a la oficina de policía.

Cuando el reloj marco las once y media se puso de pie y busco algo de su ropa para cambiarse, una vez que se sintió cómoda con sus propias prendas, bajo al recibidor para esperar ahí.

Sesshomaru no tardo mucho en arribar a la casa, pero le basto con mirarla para darse cuanta que algo andaba mal con ella, no era que la chica le hablara siempre que se veían, ni mucho menos, pero generalmente lo saludaba o le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa. Sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, no estaba en su naturaleza meterse en la vida de los demás –asi como no le gustaba que se metieran en la suya- asi que con un simple "es hora" se encaminaron a la camioneta que solía manejar cuando no iba a algún negocio del viñedo.

En la oficina de policía la situación fue bastante tensa, no solo porque tuvo q e relatar con todas las señales, los acosos a los que se habia visto sometida, lo cual represento otra dura prueba para ella, afortunadamente, no tuvo que enfrentarse a Naraku y tampoco se encontró con su madre, lo cual la libraba de volver a recibir un ataque verbal de parte de ella cuando se diera cuanta de que no habia cedido a su petición de retirar los cargos.

La denuncia de Sesshomaru fue mucho mas rápida asi que, para cuando ella abandono el privado donde la interrogaran, él ya estaba en la entrada aguardando por ella. Fue entonces cuando ella fue conciente de que, por disposición de Inuyasha ella estaba instalada en la casa de ese hombre, pero mas que eso, era el hecho de saber que, ni su amigo ni ella le habia preguntado si estaba de acuerdo o no con aquella situación, asi que, antes que la situación se volviera hostil por tomarse semejantes libertades, lo mejor seria pedir su autorización.

Mientras salían a la calle, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, con la calle semivacía, Kagome se dijo que no podía esperar mas, asi que apuro el paso para subirse a la camioneta antes de que él arrancara y soltar de golpe lo que le preocupaba.

-Espera –su voz habia vacilado, algo que parecía estarse convirtiendo en una costumbre, asi que, para darle fuerza a su petición coloco una mano sobre su brazo logrando que el retrasara el momento de partir- Hay algo que tienes que saber... Mi, mi mama me dijo que –"que era una cualquiera que se le habia ofrecido a su esposo y ya no me quería en su casa" no, tal vez era débil pero tenia su orgullo y no pida permitir que él se enterara de eso- Bueno ella, sugirió que, por él momento no me quedara en la casa, para que no estuviera sola –"si claro, como si su madre se preocupara tanto por ella"- y bueno Inuyasha insistió en que, en que me quedara en su casa... es decir, en tu casa, dijo que no habría problema pero yo... bueno, si tu no quieres, lo entendería, asi que...

-No me importa, si quieres quedarte hazlo, si no, puedes irte, es tu decisión –Ciertamente se le veía como un animalito desamparado y triste, asi que no podía negarle la estancia en su casa, pero tampoco podía interferir en la vida de ella después de todo, solo era una conocida, una amiga del molesto de Inuyasha- Ahora si no tienes nada mas que decir, me gustaría llegar rápido al viñedo aun tengo unos cuantos asuntos por atender.

Ella negó suavemente, después de todo y con semejante respuesta, no era como para desear hablar de mas. Se sumió en cavilaciones respecto a él y lo que podía sentir por ella, con opciones como repulsión, indiferencia, odio y muchas otras mas, porque lo que le quedaba claro era que no la toleraba al cien por ciento, ya que era demasiado cortante –aunque nunca maleducado- con ella. Pero que mas daba lo que el sintiera o pensara, el no era su amigo, mucho menos algún miembro de su familia, era solo una persona con la que se habia cruzado en el camino, quizá dentro de algunos años ni siquiera podría recordar su nombre o el haberlo conocido, porque si de algo le habia servido aquella nefasta experiencia, en aquel pueblo que, hasta hace poco consideraba su hogar, era para darse cuenta que, ya no habia nada allí que pudiera retenerla, esperaría pacientemente a que el plazo se venciera, a que el semestre en la universidad volviese a comenzar y esta vez se iría, sin importarle nada; ya no buscaría refugio en casa de su abuela, no; podía trabajar, se valdría por si misma y borraría de su mente el dato de que, alguna vez habia tenido algo similar a una familia, porque si ellos no estaban ahí para ella ¿Por qué tendría ella que estar ahí para ellos?

-Solo será por un tiempo –su voz saco Sesshomaru de su ensimismamiento mientras avanzaban sobre la carretera- después me iré de este pueblo y dejare de causarles molestias.

Por la forma en que lo dijo, le quedo claro que, ella no se lo estaba diciendo específicamente a él, era mas bien una especie de promesa, un plan que se habia trazado y que cumpliría, no por dejar de molestar a los que la rodeaban, si no para ayudarse a si misma, era algo de lo que él sabia mucho, algo que, de cierto modo comprendía a la perfección, la necesidad de formarse asi mismo, de dejar de depender, de ser libre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Solo esperaba que, ella lo lograra, que fuera capaz de romper los lazos que la ataban a aquel lugar, sin importar de que tipo fueran, que ella obtuviera lo que él no habia obtenido.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

-No puedo creerlo Kagome –después de casi dos días de residir en casa de Inuyasha, Sango habia tratado de localizarla encontrándose con el relato de lo sucedido a su mejor amiga- Es decir, se que tu madre tiene ideas extrañas, pero de ahí a ponerse de parte de ese animal ¡No es justo!

-Quizá no, pero he decidido que no voy a hacer una tormenta por eso –su amino estaba por los suelos, pero se engañaba asi misma, fingiendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aquello no la afectara- por ahora estoy bien viviendo aquí, van a seguir pagándome por ayudar a Inuyasha con sus estudios y en unos cuantos meses me iré a la universidad asi que, confío en que pronto esto no será mas que un mal recuerdo.

-¿Estas segura? –al igual que a todos los de aquella casa la actitud indiferente de Kagome la impresiono- Es decir, es bueno que no estés sola, aunque tu nuevo amigo siga sin agradarme y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, pero aun asi, es tu mama.

-Nunca fuimos una familia demasiado unida y lo sabes –Sango prefirió no insistir, tampoco quería que se enojara con ella por no creerle.

-Entiendo, pero sabes lo que no puedo ni entender ni perdonarte es que no solo no me avisaras, sabes que habría venido antes de haberlo sabido –procuro darle un tono alegre a su reproche, pero se sintió decepcionada al no notar cambio alguno en la otra chica- sabes que te quiero como a una hermana.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Sango –lo dijo como cualquiera diría que él clima afuera era bueno y aunque estaba segura de que eso era lo que sentía, le dejo una extraña sensación de tristeza, pues se daba cuanta del muro que Kagome habia levantado y de lo inexpugnable que este era.

En realidad era una sensación que no solo ella habia sentido, el propio Inuyasha habia abandonado la habitación de Kagome en repetidas ocasiones, al darse cuanta que, sin importar el tono que usara o lo que dijera, no habia forma de ver o saber mas allá de lo que la misma chica decía. Recordaba a la perfección cuando ella misma, con unas cuantas horas de conocerse le habia confesado el acoso de su padrastro, porque ahora le costaba tanto hablar de sus sentimientos, por eso cuando vio llegar a Sango la intercepto y a pesar de los rencores pasados le informo en pocas palabras la actual condición anímica de su amiga, esperando que, con todos los años que llevaban de conocerse ella lograra lo que él no habia podido.

Pero Sango no pudo. Casi dos horas después de llegar y tras treinta minutos de un incomodo silencio Sango se despidió y salio cabizbaja de la habitación de Kagome.

-No lograste nada verdad –le pregunto Inuyasha quien la esperaba al pie de la escalera y ella se limito a negar con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no deja que le ayudemos?

-me gustaría poder contestarte eso, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se.

-El día que la acompañe a su casa y que la vi llorar como lo hizo frente a su madre, odie verla asi, pero en este preciso momento preferiría verla llorar, desahogarse –no era del tipo sentimental, pero no podía negar que la chica le importaba, de un modo que no se podía explicar pero le importaba.

-Quizá es que tiene miedo de admitirlo, de asimilarlo y sufrir por ello.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres tu que pueda ser? Estoy tan preocupada como lo estas tu, pero lo cierto es que mientras ella no nos permita acercarnos no podemos hacer nada –sango suspiro profundo- asi que lo mejor seria seguirle el juego durante un rato, si ella no quiere hablar de eso y finge que nada paso, hagamos lo mismo.

-¿Cómo sugieres que finjamos que nada paso si su cara me lo recuerda a cada instante?

-No lo se, pero mientras descubrimos la forma de ayudarla, aun cuando ella no quiera, es nuestra única opción, porque si seguimos molestando con eso terminara por apartarse de nosotros y eso seria peor.

Se despidieron en la entrada de la casa e Inuyasha se planteo seriamente el subir e intentarlo de nuevo, pero se contuvo, no era que pensara que Sango podía tener razón era que dudaba poder obtener un buen resultado si lo intentaba inmediatamente después de que ella lo hiciera, pues ya sabia que lo único que lograba insistiendo de mas era que ella se alejara, asi que camino hasta la cocina, si no podía platicar con ella siempre podía molestar un rato a Rin.

Kagome entendía que la preocupación era lo que llevaba a sus amigos a cuestionarla sobre sus sentimientos, pero es que ni ella misma sabia a la perfección cuales eran estos, solo sabia que no deseaba lastima.

Desde la tarde en que volviera en compañía de Sesshomaru habia permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, saliendo solamente para bajar al comedor pues no quería que Rin se molestara e subirle algo, sin embargo se mantenía en silencio, por mas que Inuyasha tratara de entablar conversación con ella –pues al menos frente a su medio hermano no habia intentado cuestionarle su comportamiento-ella se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas o a asentir.

En cuanto a su madre ahora sabia, gracias a Sango, que si bien se veía pálida y malhumorada no estaba llorando por los rincones por la hija a la que le habia dado la espalda, también se habia enterado que Naraku habia sido puesto en libertad bajo fianza y aun cuando tenia prohibido abandonar el pueblo hasta que se hicieran las investigaciones necesarias para que el juez local emitiera una sentencia concluyente, el saber que volvía a andar por ahí le hacia sentir que el sacrificio habia sido enorme y la recompensa demasiado pequeña.

Asi habia pasado cada día entre dudas, deseando poder despertar y encontrarse con que todo habia sido un sueño, uno muy malo, pero al fin y al cabo producto de su imaginación, nada que la afectara realmente, nada que pudiera herirla.

Quizás por eso aquella tarde durante la hora de la comida lo que menos se esperaba era un nuevo intento de Inuyasha, quien cansado de permanecer frente a ella en un silencio sepulcral, se decidió a intentarlo, esperaba encontrarla con la guardia baja, pues ella no se esperaría aquella confrontación a la hora de la comida.

-Espero que la visita de tu amiga te haya servido de algo, supongo que con ella si pudiste hablar, no como conmigo.

-No entiendo a que te refieres, claro que hablo contigo, en cuanto a si me sirvió, pues claro que lo hizo, siempre s bueno ver a los amigos –Kagome entendió demasiado rápido hacia donde iba él pero no pensaba permitirlo.

-No me refiero a hablar de nimiedades como haces últimamente, si no a eso que te ha estado afectando –replico él, ella estaba loca si creía que se daría por vencido tan fácil- Porque por mas que lo intentes es obvio que algo anda mal contigo y la única que parece no darse cuenta eres tu, eso o te haces tonta.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a su medio hermano, estaba de acuerdo con lo que habia dicho, pero nunca con el tono agresivo que Inuyasha estaba utilizando para hacer notar su punto de vista, sin embargo se limito a observar esperando el momento en que todo se colapsara.

-No tengo motivos para hacerme "tonta" –dijo perdiendo un poco el autocontrol mostrado hasta entonces- simplemente no tengo la culpa de no tomarme todo tan a pecho como hacen otros –dijo lanzándole una mirada bastante significativa al chico sentado frente a ella.

-No malinterpretes mis palabras –inicio Inuyasha ya bastante molesto porque en lugar de admitir las cosas se hiciera la digna- No se trata de tomarte las cosas a pecho, se trata de afrontar las cosas en lugar de huir de ellas.

-Yo no estoy huyendo de nada –Kagome se puso de pie, no le iba a dar el gusto de seguir importunándola- ahora si me disculpan me retiro.

-¿Quién no esta huyendo de nada? –dijo él con sarcasmo- crees que por salir corriendo a encerrarte en esa habitación va a impedirme algo.

-Tal vez no, pero si te dijera que prefiero marcharme a seguir soportando esto, seguro te lo pensarías dos veces.

-¡MALDITA SEA KAGOME! –Soltó Inuyasha parándose abruptamente - ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES AYUDARTE?

-¿Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE NECESITO AYUDA?

-¿Y QUIEN TE DIJO A TI QUE NO? ES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TODO MAL, MIRATE PARECES UN FANTASMA, ESTAS PALIDA, APENAS SI PRUEBAS LA COMIDA, TE ESTAS DESMORONANDO Y CADA QUE ALGUIEN SE TE ACERCA TU TE APARTAS.

-POR QUE ESTOY BIEN Y NO NECESITO LASTIMA.

-NO ES POR LASTIMA, ES PORQUE ESTAS MAL, DIGO, CUALQUIERA LO ESTARIA SI TU MADRE TE TRATARA COMO TE TRATO LA TUYA.

-QUE DIABLOS TE IMPORTA COMO ME TRATO, AL FIN Y AL CABO ES MI PROBLEMA Y HARIAS MUY BIEN EN METERTE DONDE NO TE IMPORTA

-PERFECTO, QUE BUENO QUE ME LO DICES, ASI NO VUELVO A INTENTAR AYUDARTE NUNCA MAS, DESPUES DE TODO NO TE LO MERECES.

Salio corriendo incapaz de decir nada mas, arrepentida de semejante escena y mucho mas de haber llevado al limite la poca paciencia de Inuyasha, quien al verla salir de aquella forma también se arrepintió, después de todo esa no habia sido la mejor forma de ayudar, pero en el momento en que hizo el amago de salir tras ella, Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

-No te parece que ya se han dicho suficiente –se volvió a mirarlo dándose cuenta por primera vez que no habia estado solos- ambos están muy alterados, si la sigues ahora solo dirás mas cosas estúpidas.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión.

-Inmaduro como siempre Inuyasha –él también se puso de pie y salio caminando de forma normal dejando al chico ahí, sin saber si hacerle caso o no.

Kagome se hallaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando la vos de Sesshomaru la detuvo.

-Regresa –se detuvo y sin saber porque descendió las escaleras hasta estar cerca de él- acompáñame.

Lo hizo lo siguió a través de los viñedos hasta la enorme bodega bajo la cual se encontraban las enormes cavas donde se guardaban las barricas de vino, el lugar parecía tener mucho mas vida que la casa, pues cientos de trabajadores entraban y salían cada cual atendiendo sus propias labores, sin prestar demasiada atención a su jefe o a ella. La guió hasta una pequeña oficina, donde la hizo tomar asiento.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso hace un rato –se sentía mas que tonta, ahí sentada ante él y mas aun pidiendo disculpas, siempre estaba pidiéndole disculpas o permisos era una situación que se estaba repitiendo mas de lo necesario- es que él no entiende que...

-A mi me parece que no es el único –"oh genial, acaso él también planeaba interrogarla"- él es demasiado impaciente, como creo ya te abras dado cuenta, por eso no puede darte todo el tiempo que necesitas, pero tú, mas que tiempo necesitas reflexionar a fondo, afrontar las cosas como dijo Inuyasha.

-Pero es que no hay nada que afrontar.

-esa no es una pregunta que tengas que responderme a mi Kagome, después de todo, si tu dices que todo esta bien, estoy dispuesto a creerte, pero –apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas analizando la expresión de ella- si te hicieras a ti misma las preguntas que todos te han hecho¿La respuesta seria la misma?

-Yo...

-Porque a fin de cuentas, la única que puede velar por ti eres tu, nadie mas, no puedes depender de otros para estas cosas, los que te rodean son simples apoyos, pilares que te mantendrán en pie; siempre y cuando tu asi lo desees.

-Quizá tengas razón pero...

-A mi no tienes que darme explicaciones –la interrumpió él al darse cuenta que planeaba defenderse tal y como hiciera en el comedor, asi que se puso de pie rápidamente -Puedes esperarme aquí, yo tengo que bajar a las cavas, mientras tanto puedes cuestionarte tu sola o seguir envolviéndote en tu propia red de negación.

El objetivo era el mismo, pero fue el cambio de técnica lo que la desconcertó, porque preguntarse a si misma si todo estaba bien y responderse que si le dejaba una sensación de dolor en el pecho que no sentía cuando le mentía a alguien mas, porque eso era, era una mentira, a fin de cuentas y sin importar cuan mala fuese la relación con ella, la amaba, habia crecido respetándola, siguiendo uno a uno los principios y disciplina impuesta por ella, asi que muy en el fondo sabia que era mas parecida a su madre de lo que pudiera aceptar, entonces por que¿Es que acaso su madre no podía darse cuenta de esa similitud? Del hecho de que, teniendo la misma escala de valores era imposible que ella hiciera lo que... Siempre quizo que su madre la viera, que la valorara, que la respetara, que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí y que a pesar de vivir juntas se habían perdido de muchas cosas que compartían las otra madres e hijas; pero nunca logro mas que las habituales muestras de afecto y ahora ni siquiera podía aspirar a eso, porque ella le habia cerrado la puerta de su casa, la habia ofendido, humillado y repudiado.

Cuando Sesshomaru entro en la oficina ella estaba llorando, llorando de la misma forma que aquella noche cuando entro en la habitación de Inuyasha y encontró a su padrastro sobre ella, con un sentimiento tal que aun cuando no la hubiera conocido ni tuviera la mas mínima idea de porque lloraba, el impacto en el habría sido el mismo, pues a pesar de que no era empatico por naturaleza, no pudo evitar el caminar hacia ella quien al notar su presencia se puso en pie de un salto y trato de secar sus mejillas balbuceando algo que él no alcanzo a comprender; pero no le permito aclararse ni seguir en su intento de disimular su llanto, pues le dio lo único que pensó podía servirle en ese momento y ciertamente descubrió que habia acertado al sentir a la chica aferrarse a su espalda y retomar su llanto en el resguardo de su pecho.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gracias por los reviews, como ven Sesshomaru a participado un poco mas y ademas demuestra un poquito mas de lo que siente, espero que en capitulos siguientes pueda darle ms protagonismo a supersonaje y mientras tanto que disfruten de este capitulo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII

Esa noche se salto la cena, pues aun se sentía bastante conmocionada, asi como sorprendida ante la reconfortante sensación que la inundo cuando él la estrecho entre sus brazos. Para ser sincera jamás habría esperado un acto asi de Sesshomaru, pero le estaba muy agradecida.

Pudo dormir sin problema alguno y a la mañana siguiente despertó de mucho mejor animo, tanto que durante el desayuno se disculpo con Inuyasha por todas las discusiones que habían mantenido durante los últimos días y comió con apetito todo lo que Rin le ofreció.

Era tal su buen humor que, cuando Inuyasha le sugirió salir a dar un paseo ella ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de aceptar, pues también tenia ganas de ver a Sango y disculparse por lo cortante que se habia comportado con ella el día anterior. Ese simple pensamiento la hizo dirigir la mirada hacia la cabecera de la mesa, donde Sesshomaru comía sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ellos dijeran -ó al menos eso parecía- recordando que, ni siquiera habia intentado agradecerle lo que habia echo por ella, simplemente habia llorado hasta quedarse sin lagrimas y después de eso y completo silencio, el lo observo atender sus asuntos, para mas tarde volver a la casa, momento en el cual, se habia marchado a su habitación; pero ahora al verlo asi, nuevamente distante –si es que en algún momento no lo habia estado- los nervios y la timidez volvían a apoderarse de ella, asi que desvió lo mas rápido que pudo la mirada, esperando que él no se percatara de su breve inspección y deseando que no se ofendiera por su falta de gratitud.

Salieron tarde de la casa, sin un destino fijo, Kagome simplemente habia pedido dar una vuelta por el pueblo y después ir a la casa de Sango, esperando que para entonces su amiga ya hubiese vuelto de la universidad, asi que tras estacionar el jeep cerca de la entrada al pueblo, comenzaron a deambular por las calles; Inuyasha no disfrutaba para nada de aquella actividad pues se le hacia demasiado simple, demasiado aburrida, pero Kagome parecía bastante entretenida, saludando a los conocidos con los que se encontraba y recorriendo las calles, alegando que el ejercicio era revitalizarte.

Cerca de la una se dirigieron a la casa de Sango quien se quedo bastante sorprendida, no solo por la visita, si no también por el cambio tan grande y tan rápido que se habia efectuado en Kagome, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle a ella, por temor a generar un retroceso, en lugar de ello hablo de su escuela, de algunos amigos de la preparatoria que habia visto últimamente, eso intercalado entre algunos recuerdos y anécdotas divertidas hicieron que él tiempo pasa mas rápido de lo esperado asi que terminaron abandonando la casa de Sango cerca de las cinco.

Todo el día habia parecido perfecto, pero como la perfección no es mas que una ilusión, la de Kagome se vio rota en el instante en que, al dar la vuelta en una esquina para llegar al jeep, se encontró de frente con la única persona que no deseaba encontrarse nunca jamás.

-Hola Kagome –su sonrisa no habia cambiado nada, a pesar de hallarse bajo investigación y preso durante cuarenta y ocho horas- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos no te parece?

-¡¿Por qué no te pierdes imbécil?! –la voz de Inuyasha le arrancó la sonrisa pero logro que Kagome se sintiera mas segura.

-Estaría mejor si no te volviese a ver nunca –aclaro tratando de sonar tan calmada como él- Debes estar muy contento por haberme sacado de mi casa ¿no?

-Querida todo eso fue tu culpa, después de todo estaba muy enojado aquella noche, hable sin pensar y ya ves lo que paso.

-Cerdo, me arruinas la existencia y tienes el descaro de culparme de ello –se armo de valor para avanzar un paso hacia él y hundirle la punta de su índice en el pecho- pero para tu mala suerte, tus mentiras me benefician mas a mi que a ti, porque ya no tengo que vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú, además de que ahora so libre para gritar a los cuatro vientos la clase de degenerado que eres.

Kagome esperaba haberlo intimidado aunque fuera un poco, pero se decepciono al notar que Naraku cubría su mano con una de las suyas –gesto que ocasiono que Inuyasha casi saltara sobre él- para apartarla lentamente de su pecho, mientras sonreía como si la declaración de ella le resultara de lo mas divertida.

-Mi pequeña Kagome –dijo con voz suave e irónicamente paternal –puedes decir lo que quieras, pero te advierto que si lo haces, asi como si no retiras esa estúpida acusación que pusiste en mi contra y convences a tu amiguito para que retire la que puso él, le daré la misma versión de los hechos que le di a tu madre a cada persona de este pueblo, es mas tomando en cuenta que el viñedo es un lugar famoso en la región y sus vinos conocidos en el país, hasta podría llamar a la prensa.

-estas loco, completamente loco y para que lo sepas no me importa lo que digas de mi, porque yo tengo mi conciencia tranquila –gruño ella mientras zafaba su mano de la de él- pero con ellos no te metas.

-No necesitamos que nos defiendas –intervino Inuyasha jalando a kagome hacia atrás para poder ocupar un espacio mayor frente a al otro hombre- Podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos y para que sepas –dijo con un tono de que demostraba su ira mal contenida- si te tres a hablar mal de alguien, quien quiera que sea, te juro que te echaras encima a un peligroso enemigo.

-Pobre niño –rió Naraku sin dar mayor crédito a las palabras de Inuyasha- la ultima vez me tomaron desprevenido, pero te equivocas si crees que soy del tipo que se amedrenta con facilidad, por el contrario, si quieres hablar de enemigos peligrosos, no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino y hazme un favor, repítele mi mensaje al cretino de tu hermano.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, el hombre paso a lado de ellos y se perdió por la misma esquina por la que ellos acababan de salir.

-¡Ese infeliz! –murmuro él volviéndose hacia ella- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, creo que si –le habia dado cierta satisfacción el enfrentarlo, aun cuando él descartara sus amenazas- pero preferiría que nos fuésemos ya, no me gustaría que se decidiera a volver.

-Que lo haga te juro que ahora si nada me impediría romperle la cara –Kagome rió- ¿Se puede saber por que es eso?

-Porque me parece muy gracioso la forma en la que estallas con facilidad –el le dio la espalda y reanudo la marcha ocasionando que ella casi corriera para situarse a la do suyo- Inuyasha, hablando en serio si él esparciera rumores malos en torno al negocio de tu familia ¿Qué tan perjudicial seria?

-Pues supongo que no seria el mejor tipo de publicidad, pero Sesshomaru aun cuando me cueste admitirlo es un genio para eso de los negocios asi que no dudes de que hasta a la pero situación le pueda sacar ventajas.

-¿Y si se enoja?

-Digamos que entonces nos hallaras el parecido.

Kagome no pregunto mas, se quedo en silencio asimilando la ultima frase, porque estaba segura de que Inuyasha no habia entendido el sentido real de su pregunta¿Qué le diría o haría Sesshomaru si se veían involucrados en un escándalo por su culpa? Sabia que, de haber comprendido le habría inventado algo para tranquilizarla pero, ahora sabia cual seria la realidad, ahora sabia a que atenerse, porque ya habia visto la fuerza de los arrebatos de ira de su amigo y ciertamente temía algo similar dirigido hacia ella.

Llegaron a la casa como si nada, ciertamente Kagome dudaba que Inuyasha le informara a Sesshomaru sobre todos los altercados que sufrían cuando salían juntos, subieron a la habitación de chico –ella aun se sentía incomoda en ese lugar pero no quería dejar que un simple recuerdo la volviera mas cobarde de lo que ya era- y comenzaron a organizarse para retomar sus sesiones de estudio.

Aunque Kagome estaba segura que no le haría ninguna gracia que volviera a acapararle la tarde, pues ya habia notado que recibía mensajes y que a veces se iba de casa aun cuando fuera solo unas cuantas horas –no todo el día como habia ocurrido en aquella ocasión- aunque claro, si él no tenia intención de contarle ella no le iba a preguntar, se limitaba a esperar que todo le saliera bien, porque ella estaba comenzando a apreciarlo como el hermano mayor que no habia tenido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, ES BUENO SABER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, ESO ME MOTIVA A ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO Y A PULIR MAS CADA CAPITULO.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII

-Hoy voy salir –aquellas palabras siempre le recordaban la misma historia pero igual que las ultimas veces se las arreglo para sonreír y parecer normal mientras bajaban por las escaleras en dirección al comedor- Es mas hoy estoy de tan buen humor que le avisare a Sesshomaru.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pues a estas alturas ya podía prever en donde terminaría el buen humor de Inuyasha una vez que informara de sus planes a su medio hermano. Y ciertamente, de haber apostado habría ganado pues una vez mas fue testigo de un intercambio nada fraterno y si muy hiriente entre ambos, mismo que culmino cuando Inuyasha se marcho diciendo –a gritos- que podía hacer con su vida lo que le diera la gana y que Sesshomaru no era nadie para meterse.

Kagome se sintió como un bicho raro, después de todo, era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con Sesshomaru –generalmente esas discusiones terminaban con tensos silencios en los cuales cada quien se ocupaba solo de su desayuno – "valiente forma de empezar el día" pensó y el solo hecho de hacerlo le hizo ver el lado gracioso de la situación asi que antes que pudiera impedirlo una leve risita se le escapo y como acto reflejo se volvió hacia sesshomaru esperando algún gesto de inconformidad al respecto, pero él se limito a observarla con tal fijeza, que Kagome pudo sentir como sus mejillas se encendían, asi que se apresuro a ponerse de pie, sintiéndose ridícula.

-¿Y tu que planeas hacer hoy? – estuvo a un paso de tropezar con su propia silla debido a la sorpresa que aquella pregunta le ocasiono.

-Ah, pues yo, no lo se ir al pueblo o ayudar a Rin con sus cosas. –No quizo volver a mirarlo asi que se quedo ahí recargando parte de su peso en la silla- La verdad es que no lo habia pensado porque no sabia que él iba a salir.

-Ser desconsiderado esta en su naturaleza –no quizo asentir sentía que era como traicionar a su amigo- Puedes venir conmigo si te apetece.

La oferta casi le ocasiona un desmayo y la verdad ella no fue la única que se sintió bastante sorprendida, pues dentro de él una pequeña alarma se encendió ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? El era mas del tipo solitario, pero aun asi, habia algo que le hacia sentir mal respecto a dejarla sola en casa. Sabia que no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero aun asi no le gustaba.

-Pues, si... si no hay inconvenientes claro –Se arrepintió en el momento mismo en que acepto, no porque le tuviera miedo al recuerdo del ataque sufrido iba a poder lidiar el resto del día en compañía de él, no cuando le basta con mirarlo para ponerse nerviosa- Quizá sea mejor que me ponga algo mas cómodo –salio tan rápido como pudo, pues al mismo tiempo quería parecer tranquila, relajada.

Una vez a solas una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de él, era tan predecible, era tan sencillo ver mas allá de ella, pero aun asi, Kagome se esforzaba mucho por ocultar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba y no quería ser él quien le dijera que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, después de todo, era solo una niña, una chica impresionable a quien le habían tocado vivir cosas poco gratas en muy poco tiempo.

-Tan horrible esta lo que prepare que nadie pudo terminárselo –la queja de Rin lo distrajo-comienzo a creer que trabajo por nada.

-Se te paga por lo que haces.

-Quizá pero el dinero no redime las horas de sueño perdido por levantarme antes a preparar el desayuno –Sesshomaru se levanto paso junto a ella y coloco una mano sobre su hombro-Hay algo mas que necesito que hagas a parte de quejarte,

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, sin temor como hacían algunos, sin recelos como hacia Inuyasha y mucho menos sin nerviosismos ni sonrojos como acababa de hacerlo Kagome; esa era la razón por la cual habia aceptado a la chica allí, porque tenia un carácter y personalidad que le impedían sentirse intimidada por alguien como él

- Que le preguntes a Kagome respecto a mi –Rin levanto una ceja como clara muestra de incomprensión- Algo me dice que no va a poder quedarse en esta casa por mucho mas tiempo.

-Pero ella no tiene a donde ir, su madre la echo y usted sabe porque, no seria justo que se quedara en la calle cuando su familia le a dado la espalda.

-No planeo pedirle que se marche a menos que las cosas se le salgan de control –se alejo en dirección a la puerta y sin siquiera volverse agrego –no me gustaría ser acosado en mi propia casa.

-¿Acosado¿Por Kagome? –las ideas conectaron dentro de su cabeza, podía ser joven, pero tonta no, asi que salio corriendo tras su jefe deseando obtener mas información- Entonces usted cree que ella...

-Rin –la llamada de atención la hizo callarse al instante- Por eso te pido que hables con ella y que seas discreta, entendido.

Rin se quedo estática frente al marco de la puerta que conectaba el comedor con el recibidor, viendo como su jefe subía las escaleras. Aun recordaba cuando la habia contratado, él habia sido muy claro con ella –pues habia tenido toda clase de problemas con las mujeres que habían trabajado ahí antes de ella- no tenia buen carácter, pero esperaba que la paga compensara eso, asi que salir corriendo cada que el alzara la voz no era una opción, tampoco era del tipo que gustara que abusaran de su confianza, pero por sobre todo que creyeran que porque Vivian en la misma casa tenian algun tipo de posibilidad con él o con su dinero.

En un principio ella habia creido que era un poco paranoico, pero con el tiempo y con sus platicas con el administrador del viñedo se habia enterado de que mas de una habia intentado seducirlo, para acabar sin empleo o carta de recomendación sin importar la hora del día. Pero ella si bien podía apreciar el atractivo de su jefe estaba conciente de la enorme cantidad de años que habia de por medio asi que lo habia adoptado como una especie de pariente gruñón.

-Pobre Kagome –pensó mientras se dirigía nuevamente al comedor a recoger la mesa- Esperaba que Sesshomaru estuviera teniendo alucinaciones respecto a los sentimientos de la chica, porque de otro modo podría sufrir mucho mas de lo que ya habia sufrido.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, ambos abandonaban la casa en silencio, no in silencio incomodo pero al fin y al cabo silencio, el recorrido era relativamente corto, asi que no tardaron en encontrarse en las bodegas, en la misma pequeña oficina donde Kagome llorara en su hombro, lo cual la hizo sentir aun mas incomoda en su presencia.

Comenzó a hablarle respecto a las actividades diarias del viñedo, pues con cada minuto que permanecían callados ella se iba poniendo mas y mas tensa, él podía notarlo, asi que eligió aquello, una platica interesante si, pero bastante impersonal, sIn embargo Kagome se sentía tonta al permanecer callada mientras él hablaba, asi que se decidió a parecer un poco mas interesada, pero al no saber nada de vinos o su proceso de fabricación, prefirió preguntar respecto a algo que siempre la intrigaba.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que Inuyasha termine sus estudios? Después de todo dinero no les falta –Trato de decir aquello con tacto no quería parecer demasiado frívola respecto a la fortuna de ellos- No creo que necesite buscar un empleo como los demás.

-Por una estúpida cláusula en el testamento de nuestro padre –él no tenia ganas de conversar respecto a cosas personales y menos aun de algo que de solo recordar le molestaba- Inuyasha no puede acceder a su parte de la herencia mientras no termine una carrera.

-Lo dices en serio, vaya pobre de él, pero ¿en que te afecta a ti que el no pueda recibir su herencia?

-Que mientras el no herede yo tengo que hacerme cargo no solo de lo que me corresponde a mi sino también de lo que le corresponde a él.

-Eres algo asi como su apoderado.

-Si no te importa preferiría no hablar mas de eso, no es un tema del que me guste acordarme.

El tono en que lo dijo y la forma en que la miro la hizo asentir inmediatamente y una vez mas el silencio se apodero de ellos, de tal modo que lo único que se oía era el sonido que hacían las hojas de los documentos que él revisaba, asi que, sintiendo que sobraba se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y lanzo una excusa que ni siquiera pudo recordar una vez que traspuso la puerta. Después de todo él si no la quería ahí no debería haberla invitado, pensó molesta mientras salía a prisa de la bodega.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Perdon por la tardanza, atravese por un leve periodo de falta de creatividad, por eso mismo este capitulo quedo un poco -demasiado- corto y quiza hasta aburrido.

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que brindan al fic.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIV

La intensidad de la luz del sol la deslumbro con tal fuerza que tuvo que recargarse contra la pared y cerrar los ojos por un segundo, quizá por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando al volver a abrir los ojos y tratar de enfocar correctamente, se encontró con el rostro de un hombre que la miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconcierto. Se las ingenio para no gritar, pero su expresión reflejo de tal manera su sorpresa que él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte, solo que, bueno cuando te vi, parecía que ibas a desmayarte por eso me acerqué –le extendió la mano para dar paso a una presentación mas formal- Mi nombre es Kouga.

-Kagome –respondió ella al tiempo que extendía la mano para tomar la que él le ofrecía –Lo que ocurre es que adentro esta muy oscuro y bueno el sol...

-¡Oh eso! Bueno seguido nos pasa pero con el tiempo te acostumbras –le explico sin perder en ningún momento su expresión amable- ¿Trabajas aquí? Nunca te habia visto y créeme, con una cara tan linda me seria imposible no recordarte.

-Yo... –se quedo en blanco y no era porque nadie nunca le hubiese hecho un halago sino por el hecho de que fuera alguien a quien llevaba cinco minutos de conocer y mas aun porque se lo dijera de aquella forma tan abierta.

-¿Tú?... –Inquirió mientras dejaba que la mano de ella se resbalara suavemente de entre al suya- Anda no seas tímida y termina con lo que ibas a decir.

-No –"¿Acaso tenia doce? Ni siquiera podía hilar una frase coherente, seguro él estaba a un paso de reírse de ella"

-¿Por qué no me acompañas adentro? Tengo que ir abajo, quizá el aire frío de la cava te ayude a reponerte –sugirió mientras se volvía para levantar una caja cuya existencia Kagome recién habia notado- Vamos –la insto llevando la caja sobre el hombro izquierdo y tomando con la mano que le quedaba libre una de las de ella.

No hizo mas preguntas, aunque Kagome entendía que, quizá para él era mas fácil asi, pues si se permitía depender de ella para tener una conversación, terminaría aburriéndose, asi que prefirió hablar sobre si mismo, asi supo que llevaba tres meses trabajando ahí, que al igual que muchos de los trabajadores se quedaba en el área destinada para ellos en lugar de hacer el viaje hasta el pueblo –además de que, al no ser él de ahí no tendría donde quedarse- que tenia veintiuno y que tras varios intentos por ingresar a la universidad se habia dado por vencido. Y a pesar de que hicieron todo el camino hasta las cavas sin mas sonidos que la voz de él, ella se sintió a gusto con eso, porque su voz tenia un tono profundo, envolvente, era casi como si la sedara con cada palabra que decía y eso era mucho mejor que las pasadas horas en compañía de Sesshomaru, tal vez porque Kouga era mas joven, o mas expresivo, pero no le costo nada sentirse cómoda y también arrepentida por su falta de interacción con el muchacho, asi que una vez en las cavas y mientras él hablaba con otro de los trabajadores respecto a la caja que habia llevado, se decidió a dejarse de niñerías y conversar también.

-Listo, ahora tengo que volver al viñedo, ahora solo estamos supervisando las viñas para asegurarnos de que todo este correcto con su crecimiento y maduración, asi que si quieres puedes venir conmigo –le explico - ¿Qué dices? Te aseguro que no muerdo, ademas habra mas gente ahí.

-Pero, no me gustaría estorbar en tu trabajo –sonrió cuando noto que por primera vez ella respondía, eso era un avance- es decir bueno, sino te molesta con gusto acepto acompañarte.

-No creo que haya mucho problema y además solo será un rato, la hora de la comida se acerca.

-Entonces vamos.

El camino de regreso fue similar, solo que esta vez, quien permaneció en silencio fue Kouga y quien hablo kagome, claro que se aseguro de omitir detalles de su actual situación, pero aun con eso, era agradable tener alguien que la escuchara, y mas aun que le sonriera tal y como le sonreía él, después de eso y mientras él realizaba su trabajo en el viñedo y ella se limitaba a seguirlo procurando no dañar ninguna planta, comenzaron a intercambiar palabras, mas halla de las recopilaciones de sus vidas, lo cual dio paso a las bromas y las risas, –Kagome sentía que llevaba siglos sin reír a si- él ambiente era tan agradable que, cuando él dijo que era hora de comer y la invito a acompañarlo ella ni siquiera lo pensó, dijo acepto con gusto y se encaminaron hacia él área donde las camionetas comenzaban a salir con dirección al pueblo. El restaurante del pueblo estaba casi lleno, todas las mesas ocupadas por los que venían desde el viñedo, pero por ser todos compañeros de trabajo el ambiente era relajado y aunque en un principio se sintió extraña rodeada de tantos hombres Kouga pronto la presento con los que compartían mesa y antes que se diera cuenta no solo sabia los nombres de cada uno, sino que era capaz de reír con sus bromas y hacer las propias.

Regresaron junto con él primer grupo y como aun les quedaba tiempo Kouga la convenció de mostrarle el área donde la mayoría vivía, era una construcción grande, por fuera parecía una casa común, pero cuando entrabas, no habia mas que filas de puertas en cada uno de los pisos, cada puerta correspondiente a la habitación de un trabajador, a él le habia asignado una en el segundo piso, era un lugar pequeño, que con la presencia de ambos perdía aun mas espacio y aun cuando sus recientes experiencias la ponían un poco reticente respecto a estar sola en una habitación con un hombre se las ingenio para no verse nerviosa, además de que su nuevo amigo no intento absolutamente nada que le diera motivos para desconfiar.

El trabajo que él tenia que realizar por la tarde era dentro de la cava, pero conciente de lo bajo de la temperatura le recomendó que regresara a la casa, no sin antes preguntarle si podrían volver a verse al día siguiente y aunque dudo un poco, pues no creía que Inuyasha volviese salir, lo cual significaba día de estudio accedió a verlo a la hora de la comida, después de eso y aprovechando los pocos minutos libres que le quedaban a él la acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa y antes de marcharse se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla que la dejo en estado de shock y con las mejillas rojas.

-Vaya y el otro temiendo que le saltes al cuello –la voz de Rin a sus espaldas la hizo poner los pies nuevamente en tierra.

-¿Qué dices¿Quién teme que le salte al cuello? –le pregunto una vez que se volvió hacia ella comenzó a entrar en la casa.

-No, nada, yo sola me entiendo –entonces una sonrisa traviesa se instalo en su cara y se aferro al brazo de Kagome-¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo?

-¿Un amigo? -respondió reticente, pues no le agradaba mucho el tono que Rin le estaba dando a las cosas- Lo conocí hoy trabaja para Sesshomaru.

-Y le gustas –agrego la chica, Kagome la miro con desconcierto –No me pongas esa cara Kagome, si se le nota desde lejos, anda no me vas a decir que no te fijaste en ese detalle.

-El pasar todo el día aquí te hace ver cosas –esta vez fue la menor quien cambio su semblante mientras ambas caminaban en dirección a las escaleras- No le gusto, solo es amable.

-Pues ya quisiera yo que alguien fuera si de "amable" conmigo –agrego recuperando su sonrisa- te lo digo en serio se nota que esta interesado.

-Pues a mi me parece que estas muy chica para siquiera saber de que estas hablando –dijo ella esperando no haber sonado demasiado grosera- Solo porque sea un chico no significa que quiera algo conmigo.

-Tal vez dices eso porque hay alguien mas que te gusta –retruco Rin conciente de la petición que le hiciera Sesshomaru por la mañana, asi como un poco sentida por la declaración de Kagome respecto a su falta de experiencia- ¿Quizás Inuyasha? No tiene un buen carácter pero es lindo.

-Tiene novia –soltó Kagome sorprendida por la insistencia de Rin- ahora mismo esta con ella.

-Pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que ni la menciona y si lo hace, no dice novia dice "amiga" asi que no va en serio.

-Es su vida y lo que haga con ella no me importa, asi como a ti no debería importarte lo que haga con la mía, Rin en serio, no tengo ganas de hablar de estas cosas asi que dejémoslo hasta aquí ¿si? –la chica asintió con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, ella sabia cuando insistir y cuando retirarse- voy a recostarme un rato, estoy un poco cansada.

-Como quieras, nos vemos en la cena.

Pero lo cierto es que no hubo cena para Kagome, pues no bien su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, cayo presa de un profundo sueño que no la libero sino hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó mucho mas temprano de lo normal, aun con la ropa del día anterior puesta y sin anda que la cubriera. Se apresuro a darse un baño y a vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

Cuando llego al comedor Rin apenas estaba comenzando a poner la mesa y aunque se ofreció a ayudarla ella rechazo su ayuda, lo cual le hizo pensar que la habia ofendido mas de lo que hubiese deseado la tarde anterior, asi que prefirió sentarse en su lugar y permanecer en silencio mientras la otra chica iba y venia. Asi la encontró Sesshomaru cuando llego a desayunar, generalmente el era el primero, debido a las múltiples actividades de su día estaba acostumbrado a levantarse mas temprano que su hermano o su huésped, pero se limito a arquear una ceja cuando la noto ahí, para después tomar asiento mientras Rin le servia café.

-Lamento lo de ayer, creo que no soy una muy buena compañía –la voz de Sesshomaru la hizo saltar en su asiento, algo que comenzaba a ser una costumbre en ella- Después de que te marchaste no te volví a ver, espero que no haya sido porque te escondías de mi.

-No, dada de eso –contesto con calma pensando si a él le molestaría enterarse de que pasó varias horas en compañía de Kouga- Conocí a uno de los trabajadores del viñedo y bueno, estuvimos platicando casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, aunque claro el no se distrajo de sus labores –no quería que lo regañara por perder el tiempo con una chica en horas de trabajo- cuando volví aquí estaba cansada que me quede dormida.

-Comprendo –fue todo lo que dijo y ella no pudo descifrar absolutamente nada de aquella escueta palabra.

Pronto Inuyasha se les unió y el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, ella no pudo evitar notar que su amigo no estaba de muy buen humor y que parecía bastante desvelado, pero se trago sus preguntas hasta que se hallaron a solas en el comedor.

-¿Y como te fue ayer? –pregunto inocentemente- Te vez cansado.

Lo estoy –su respuesta le hizo recordar el "comprendo" que le diera su hermano y esto aun paso de reírse por las similitudes, pero logro mantenerse serena.

-Luces como si las cosas no hubiesen ido como esperabas –él levanto la vista de su plato y la fijo en ella, pero a diferencia de la de Sesshomaru, la mirada de Inuyasha no lograba intimidarla ni un poquito, pero prefirió ahorrarse los gritos del chico asi que agrego- Si quieres podemos dejar las clase de hoy para mañana, asi puedes descansar hoy.

Esa sugerencia lo hizo dibujar un amago de sonrisa y asintió con cierto alivio en el rostro. Kagome le devolvió el gesto con la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de retirar su plato y ponerse en pie.

-Asi puedo poner un poquito mas de tiempo en arreglarme para salir –él también se levanto y la miro como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma, lo cual la hizo sonreír aun mas- Tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita? Estas loca, salir con Sango no puede considerarse cita –le solto él como si fuese lo las obvio del mundo.

-¿Y quien te dijo que voy a salir con Sango?

-¿Entonces con quien? No te conozco mas amigos –el mal carácter de él comenzaba salir a flote pero a kagome solo le causaba mas gracia verlo asi- Deja de sonreír y responde.

-Trabaja en el viñedo, se llama Kouga y me invito a comer.

-¿Y des de cuando lo conoces? –"¿Era su imaginación o estaba celoso?"

-Lo conocí ayer y por favor deja de interrogarme como si fuera tu hija, es mas si quieres podemos ir los tres juntos, seguro un poco de aire fresco te haría bien.

-No gracias –Kagome se encogió de hombros y salio del comedor mientras Inuyasha se dejaba caer nuevamente en la silla.

-Yo que tu cambiaba de opinión –le recomendó Rin mientras recogía los platos de la mesa- Creo que a él le gusta Kagome y no creo que quieras que te la ganen.

-¿Y a ti quien diablos te pregunto? –No grito pero su tono irradiaba un claro disgusto- ¿Además de donde sacas esa idea de que ella me interesa?

-¿Por qué todo mundo insiste en creer que porque tengo quince estoy ciega? –soltó ella con sarcasmo mientras enfilaba hacia la cocina- Si te lo digo es porque se te nota, como se le nota al otro que también le gusta y como se le nota a ella que le gusta tu hermano. ¡Dios que nadie tiene ojos aquí!

Inuyasha quedo en shock ante lo dicho por ella, asi que incapaz de decir nada observo a la jovencita perderse tras la puerta que daba a la cocina, pensando en si seria cierto todo lo que Rin aseguraba haber "visto".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

PERDON POR LA ESPERA, RECIEN LA MUSA SE HA DECIDIDO A DEJAR DE VACACIONAR, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR EL APOYO.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XV

Llego puntual por ella y juntos recorrieron el mismo camino del día anterior en dirección al pueblo, claro que esta vez ella trato de poner mas atención en cada uno de los gestos que Kouga tenia para con ella, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Rin le dijera la tarde anterior. Era cierto que el chico era galante y bastante atento, pero eso no significaba nada, al menos no desde su punto de vista, además tampoco quería parecer tonta preguntándole abiertamente. Se limito a observar y disfrutar de él tiempo en su compañía, pues solo eran dos horas las que podían pasar juntos y él era tan agradable que el tiempo se le hacia extremadamente corto, no como cuando estaba con... Corto su pensamiento lo mas rápido posible¿Cómo se podía comparar a dos hombres tan diferentes? Eso no era lógico, como tampoco lo era acordarse de Sesshomaru cuando habia salido con otro.

La comida paso de la misma agradable forma que la tarde anterior y del mismo modo él la acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa, aunque esta vez y para sorpresa de Kagome él se tomo la libertad de tomarla de la mano y aunque se sintió un poco incomoda, no dijo ni hizo nada para detenerlo, se conformo con continuar platicando y como él tampoco dijo nada respecto a eso, lo dejo pasar, aunque una parte de ella comenzaba a darle la razón a Rin respecto a las intenciones de su acompañante.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy –le dijo mientras se detenían frente a la casa y se colocaba frente a ella sin soltar su mano- la verdad es que tu compañía hace mucho mas agradable todo.

-No digas eso por favor, no es para tanto –le pidió aun no se acostumbraba a la facilidad con la que el chico desplegaba sus halagos- Además yo también me lo paso muy bien en tu compañía.

-Es significa que podemos repetir estas salidas en los próximos días –No era una pregunta, a Kagome no le cupo la menor duda de eso- Es mas el viernes es mi día libre, si quieres podemos ir hasta la ciudad o a donde tu quieras.

-Kouga yo, bueno es que no creo que pueda Inuyasha y yo hemos estado un poco lentos con lo de sus clases –No era una mentira después de todo- Asi que no creo que pueda acompañarte.

-Pero en la hora de la comida aun nos podemos ver ¿cierto?

-Pues...

-Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar todo el día ahí con este –la malhumorada interrupción de Inuyasha la hizo sentirse avergonzada- Y tu ¿Que no se supone que tienes trabajo por hacer? No te pagan por pasearte con ella.

-Aun me queda tiempo libre –la respuesta salio seca y forzada, nada parecido al tono amable y dulce que usaba con ella- Y en todo caso tu no eres el jefe.

-Eso no significa que no pueda correrte de aquí –La actitud de Inuyasha no la sorprendía en lo mas mínimo, pero le asustaba el saber que no era del tipo que hablaba solo por hablar- Entra a la casa.

-¡No tengo diez años! –mascullo ella y procuro ignorarlo lo mas posible para dirigirse a Kouga en un tono mucho mas cordial- Lo siento, de verdad no era mi intención que esto pasara, pero creo que lo mejor será que te vayas, nos veremos mañana si.

No le dio tiempo a responder, fue ella quien se impulso para darle un beso en la mejilla y después de eso, salio corriendo en dirección a la casa, pasando a Inuyasha y enfilando hacia la escalera, a pesar de oír como cerraba la puerta de un portazo y la llamaba a gritos, pero no se detuvo¿Quién se creía para armarle semejante escándalo?

Lamentablemente Inuyasha no era del tipo que se conformara con dejarla ir, por el contrario subió las escaleras mucho mas rápido que ella y la alcanzo antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta de su habitación, asi que, muy a su pesar, entraron juntos. Estaba enfadado podía sentirlo, pero estaba loco si creía que le iba a permitir que la fiscalizara; si le estaba muy agradecida porque le permitiera vivir en su casa, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla como lo habia hecho, menos aun frente a otras personas, seguro Kouga ya estaría haciéndose ideas equivocadas respecto a la relación que tenían.

-¡Por que lo besaste? –Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritar, aun cuando se moría por hacerlo.

-Inuyasha –empezó ella procurando hablarle con un tono calmado, después de todo el era como un niño pequeño cuando se enfadaba- Sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero eso no significa que me agrade la forma en que actuaste hoy.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-¿Acaso yo te cuestiono respecto a lo que haces cuando te vas con tu amiga? – le soltó ella- No verdad, entonces ¿Cual es el problema? Porque te interesa tanto si solo fue un simple beso de despedida.

-No es igual y además nunca te despides de mi con un beso.

-Vivimos en la misma casa, no le veo el caso a despedirme de ti, si si solo hay una pared entre nuestras habitaciones.

-Como sea, el tipo ese no me agrado para nada.

-Tampoco te agrada sango y adivina que, eso no significa que vaya a dejar de ser su amiga.

-Maldición Kagome –Exclamo él subiendo el tono de su voz en forma considerable- Es que no te diste cuenta la forma en que te rogaba.

-No y la verdad, no me interesa, porque simple y sencillamente somos amigos y si en determinado caso él me insinuara algo, le aclararía las cosas –le explico perdiendo también la paciencia- ahora si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola.

-De acuerdo –cedió Inuyasha disponiéndose a salir de la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta agrego- pero ni creas que lo vas a ver mañana.

-Inuyasha eres mi amigo, no mi padre ni mi hermano, ni nada parecido asi por favor déjame en paz –le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para comenzar a empujarlo fuera de su habitación y una vez que lo hizo, se aseguro de cerrar la puerta- ¿Qué le pasa?

Inuyasha se estaba comportando como si ella fuese algo suyo y prefería no pensar en lo que rondaba por la mente del muchacho, por otro lado estaba Kouga, era lindo y si, si habia notado que sus intenciones iban mas allá de una simple e inocente amistad –tampoco era tan tonta- la ligera atracción –y decía ligera porque no deseaba darle mas importancia de la necesaria- que le generaba la misteriosa personalidad de Sesshomaru. Estaba perdida, pero por sobretodo, estaba segura de que eran demasiadas cosas juntas, cosas para las que no solo no se sentía lista, después de todo, acababa de vivir una experiencia bastante traumante gracias a Naraku y a su madre, su autoestima estaba por los suelos y no quería ese tipo de líos en ese preciso momento de su vida –preferentemente nunca en su vida- pero entonces ¿Cómo era que habia llegado hasta ahí? Bueno lo de Inuyasha no era su culpa, él estaba loco, asi de fácil y contra eso yo no podía hacer nada mas que mantener la calma, respecto a Kouga, ya hablaría con él mañana, -porque claro que iba a verlo, no le iba a dar a Inuyasha semejante poder sobre su vida, ya habia cometido ese error al permitir que su temor a Naraku y al que dirán la mantuviera en silencio, no quería pasar por lo mismo- si él habia alimentado esperanzas trataría de explicarle con el mayor tacto posible que lo único que ella podía darle era su amistad. Y respecto a Sesshomaru, bueno hay si era su culpa, porque era ella la que encontraba fascinante la personalidad madura y misteriosa de él, pero lo cierto era que, no habia mucho mas que eso, pues a él ni siquiera podía considerarlo un amigo, su trato era mas bien formal y dudaba mucho que el dedicara mas de diez minutos al día en pensar en ella, es mas seguramente ni lo hacia.

-Patética –murmuro para si misma mientras se desplomaba sobre la cama- Debería llamar a Sango, seguro ella podría darme un mejor consejo.

Inuyasha era el que no podía simplemente dejar las cosas como habían quedado, menos aun cuando estaba tan molesto, ni siquiera sabia porque pero le enfadaba bastante que ella viera tan normal la situación. Habia pasado la mayor parte de la mañana pensando sobre lo que Rin habia dicho, se negaba a creer que ella tuviera razón, pero y entonces ¿Por qué? Él mismo no entendía lo que pasaba en su cabeza, se habia apostado a lado de la ventana desde que ella se fuera, esperando a verla volver, ganándose con ello una nada aprobadora mirada de Sesshomaru y una risa poco discreta por parte de Rin, habia oído la conversación que mantuviera con el idiota ese con quien habia salido y al verla dudar, fue como si la vista se le nublará para verlo todo en rojo, si que salio lo mas rápido posible, pero la pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿Por qué?

Presa de ese mismo enfado salio de la casa y en unos cuantos minutos se hallo a si mismo entrando a la oficina que su medio hermano tenia dentro de la bodega.

-Me impresionan tus buenos modales Inuyasha –fue a seca bienvenida que le dio el mayor pero su propio enfado le impidió siquiera notar lo que le decía- ¿Se puede saber que te trae por aquí?

-¡Quiero que corras al estúpido ese que anda tras Kagome! –ordeno casi a gritos.

-Puedes dejar la casa en cuanto quieras –dijo de mala gana y regreso su atención a los papeles que estaba revisando antes de la abrupta entrada de Inuyasha.

-NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS IMBECIL –Soltó Inuyasha mientras golpeaba el escritorio- NO SE QUE TE ABRA DICHO LA TONTA DE RIN, PERO KAGOME NO ME INTERESA EN LO MAS MINIMO.

¿Ah no¿Entonces por que todo este escándalo? –inquirió él otro sin mirar a Inuyasha-Por si no lo has notado estoy bastante ocupado, gracias a ti y a tu falta de responsabilidad por cierto, asi que deja de molestarme con tonterías.

-NO SON TONTERIAS, NO TENEMOS NI IDEA DE LAS INTENCIONES QUE ESE TIPO PUEDA TENER.

-No todo el que se le acerque tiene que ser un degenerado Inuyasha.

-¿Y QUE HAY DE ELLA¿DE SU REPUTACION? YA SE DIJO BASTANTE DE ELLA EN ESTE ESTUPIDO PUEBLO DE QUINTA COMO PARA AGREGARLE MAS LEÑA AL FUEGO.

-Y si mal no recuerdo mucho de lo que se dijo estuvo enfocado al hecho de que viviera sola con dos hombres que no son de su familia –le regreso Sesshomaru quien se hallaba bastante próximo a perder la paciencia- No veo cual es tu problema.

-¡SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO Y CORRE A ESE IDIOTA!

¿Y QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIJO A TI QUE YO SIGO ORDENES DE LOS DEMAS? –grito Sesshomaru poniéndose en pie y sujetando a Inuyasha de la ropa- SI TE INTERESA DICELO Y ARMALE LA ESCENA DE CELOS A ELLA, SINO DEJALA HACER SU VIDA Y DEJAME A MI EN PAZ.

-PARA TI ES MUY FACIL DECIRLO PORQUE NADIE TE IMPORTA MAS QUE TU MISMO –grito Inuyasha sujetando de la misma forma a Sesshomaru-NO ENTIENDES LO QUE SIGNIFICA APRECIAR A LAS PERSONAS, POR QUE ESO ES LO UNICO QUE SIENTO POR KAGOME ¡ESTO NO ES UNA MALDITA ESCENA DE CELOS!

-Aparte de estúpido ciego –siseo con sarcasmo Sesshomaru, soltándolo y empujándolo para hacer que Inuyasha también le soltara- No pienso correr a nadie asi que mas vale que te vayas de una vez.

-No estoy ciego –afirmo Inuyasha –Ella simplemente, no me gusta, pero suponiendo que me gustara, tampoco creo que fueses tu el primero en darse cuenta, porque simple y sencillamente nunca te a gustado nadie, eres mas feliz asi, solo.

-Si crees que tu comentario absurdo me ofende, te equivocas, no soy tan inmaduro como tu Inuyasha –le dijo deforma despectiva y sumamente sarcástica.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XVI

Inuyasha salio de la oficina de su hermano mucho mas enojado de lo que entro, pero ya que Kagome no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pedía y Sesshomaru simple y sencillamente no habia representado ningún tipo de ayuda –como siempre- tendría que ser él quien arreglaras las cosas por su propia cuenta y el primer paso para ello seria tener una pequeña charla con ese tal Kouga.

Mientras tanto kagome se hallaba esperando a que Sango llegara, le habia hablado por teléfono para pedirle que la visitara pues necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien, pero no creía que hacerlo por teléfono fuese la mejor manera, asi que Sango habia aceptado ir y ahora solo era cuestión de verla llegar, mientras tanto ella daba vueltas por el recibidor en espera de la chica. La espera no fue larga, aun cuando para Kagome fuesen horas, pero al final se sintió recompensada al poder platicar con la persona que la conocía aun mejor que ella misma.

Se instalaron en la cama de Kagome una frente a la otra y Sango escucho atentamente lo que habia pasado el día anterior con Sesshomaru, el como habia conocido a Kouga y las claras intenciones de este, asi como la pequeña escena que le habia hecho Inuyasha, incluidas las pequeñas quejas de Kagome que iba intercalando entre el relato, donde culpaba a su mala suerte de que cosas a si le pasaran a ella, mas aun cuando ni siquiera tenia cabeza para cosas de ese tipo.

-Creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua Kagome –fue lo primero que dijo Sango una vez que la chica termino su relato y ella no pudo mas que sentirse un poco ofendida- Es decir, si no estas interesada en tener una relación solo dilo, nadie puede obligarte a hacer nada que tu no quieras.

-Es que no se trata de querer o no querer Sango –le explico tratando de hacerla ver las cosas desde su punto de vista- es que no me siento lista para lidiar con un pretendiente, no cuando aun estoy asustada por lo que paso con Naraku –se levanto de la cama y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación- y la actitud de Inuyasha, yo lo quiero mucho pero, no creo que el hecho de que me cele sea una buena señal, no me grada y su hermano, bueno a él creo que nunca le voy a caer bien sabes.

-Bueno tal ves no le agrades, pero tampoco ha sido del todo grosero contigo o ¿si? Te deja vivir en su casa y te paga por ayudar a Inuyasha, creo que eso habla bastante bien de él, creo que de todo lo que me contaste, lo que paso con él es lo que menos conflictos podría causarte, después de todo. En cuanto a al otro chico, Kouga, bueno pues no puedes culparlo por fijarse en ti, eres una chica linda y bastante agradable cuando te lo propones –Kagome se detuvo y la miro como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba- Pero si como tu misma dices, no te sientes lista para darle una oportunidad, pues solo habla con él, explícale.

-¡Si claro "explícale"!- exclamó con cargado sarcasmo Kagome reanudando su caminata- ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer algo asi? No podría llagar y decirle "Hola Kouga, sabes me agradas mucho pero no estoy interesada en tener una relación porque mi padrastro intento violarme hace un mes" ¿Acaso crees que estoy loca! No podría contarle algo tan privado, tan horrible y tan comprometedor.

-¿Comprometedor? Kagome hablas como si fuese tu culpa lo que paso y creo que ambas estábamos de acuerdo en que no era asi. Tienes razón es horrible y es personal, pero es parte de tu vida y para superarlo tienes que confrontarlo, no puede permitir que se convierta en una carga para ti, algo que no te permita vivir tu vida, ser feliz.

-S bueno ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo estos últimos días? Me a costado trabajo Sango pero cada día que pasa siento que lo supero mas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no puedes contarle¿A que le tienes miedo Kagome?

-Tengo dos días de conocerlo, que tal que solo estoy imaginando cosas y él no esta interesado en mi –argumento la chica sintiéndose acorralada ante los cuestionamientos de su amiga- ¿Qué me gano yo entonces contándole este tipo de cosas?

-¿Y que te ganas ocultándoselas?

-Aun no me siento con la suficiente confianza con él como para compartir esas cosas con él –Kagome regreso a la cama y se sentó junto a Sango- no confío en él, es demasiado pronto.

-En el pueblo aun hay rumores¿Como sabes que él no ha oído nada?

-No habia pensado en eso, la verdad no quiero pensar en eso, necesito tiempo sango, aun me duele recordar, aun me siento asustada y el rechazo de mi madre no hizo mas que hacer mas profunda la herida –Kagome recargo la cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga y suspiro- por el momento me siento cómoda con que solo algunos cuantos sepan lo que realmente paso, los rumores del pueblo no me importan.

-De cuerdo entonces dejemos eso en paz y vayamos a otra cosa: Inuyasha¿Crees que le gustes? –Kagome se reincorporo y miro a Sango aun mas preocupada- No creo, no asi de rápido, es decir hasta ayer éramos solo amigos, es mas tuvo una cita con la chica esa que ve en la cuidad y hoy de buenas a primeras, me espía y me prohíbe cosas.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido –comento sango con una sonrisa, esperando levantarle el animo a Kagome- ¿A ti te gusta?

-No.

-Quizá solo esta asustado al igual que tu, a lo mejor siente que, como vives en su casa él debe protegerte de todos y de todo para que no vuelvas a sufrir ningún daño –Sango hizo una pausa y agrego- la verdad es que la mayoría de los hombres son extraños, cuando crees conocerlos hacen cosas totalmente opuestas a lo que podrías esperar de ellos, pero en el supuesto de que le gustaras, tal vez recién se dio cuenta ó en el peor de los casos ni el propio Inuyasha sabe lo que siente por ti, lo cual lo colocarais en un punto mas confuso que en el que te encuentras tu.

-¿Y Sesshomaru?

-Ya te dije que no creo que te odie –la leve expresión de alivio que atravesó por el rostro de Kagome fue suficiente como para que Sango sospechara- ¿El si te gusta?

-Co-como dices... NO, yo no –el hecho de que se hiciera un lío con las palabras fue suficiente para Sango- ¿Cómo crees?

-¿Cómo no podría creerlo? Anda Kagome admítelo, es un hombre muy atractivo, millonario, joven lo raro seria que no te gustara, porque que conste que yo estoy hablando de algo físico, platónico, nada profundo o romántico, porque según tu no te sientes lista para sentir nada si por nadie.

-Sango me da la impresión de que estas tratando de confundirme para que diga algo que no quiero decir –concluyo Kagome- Y si admito que me parece guapo, pero, ni siquiera soy capaz de conversar con él mas de diez minutos seguidos, ayer lo intente y solo conseguí enfadarlo y enfadarme yo misma, asi que creo que no tengo oportunidad de poder ser su amiga.

-Bueno Kagome no puedes pedir tanto en tan poco tiempo, además él hombre no se ve muy social que digamos.

-Lo he visto platicar con el administrador del viñedo, nada largo pero al menos le habla y también con Rin.

-Trabajan para él es obvio que le hablen y que reciban una respuesta a cambio ¿No crees? Ó quizá es que tu le gustas y eso lo pone nervioso. –Kagome no pudo evitar reír ante la sugerencia de Sango-¿Qué!

-Es que Sesshomaru no me parece el tipo de persona que pueda ponerse nervioso por nada, por el contrario creo que es mas fácil que él cause ese efecto en los demás a que suceda de manera inversa.

-Algo me dice que comienzas a idealizarlo.

-¡Claro que no! Solo te digo lo que he visto y percibido de él, se que convivimos muy poco porque siempre esta fuera de casa, pero, irradia seguridad, el doble o triple de la que ostenta Inuyasha y mira que eso ya es mucho.

-Bueno pero si quisieras darle a él la oportunidad que le niegas a los otros? Dime, estarías dispuesta a ser tu la que llevara acabo el primer acercamiento.

-Lo dices como si fuera una especie de misión imposible –rió Kagome tratando de aparentar que no tomaba enserio las conclusiones de su amiga- Ya te dije, que me guste no significa que quiera algo con él, es simplemente que no estoy ni ciega ni muerta como para no notar que esta ahí.

-Y lo bien que esta.

-¡SANGO! –grito escandalizada ocasionando que la otra chica se doblara de la risa- ¡YA cállate! No es gracioso.

Unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de la habitación hicieron callar a Sango y a Kagome la sacaron de su aparente indignación, con una invitación, la puerta se abrió para permitir que Rin pasara.

-Lamento interrumpir Kagome pero –se veía nerviosa y sumamente alterada- ¿Podrías bajar necesito un poco de ayuda para separar a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru?

-¿Separarlos?

Si bueno, no quiero que te metas entre ellos podría resultar peligroso pero, quizá a ti te hagan mas caso que a mi, yo ya me canse de pedirles que dejen de golpearse.

-¿Golpearse! –Sango prácticamente salto de su lugar cuando repito la ultima palabra de la chica mientras Kagome se levantaba y se acercaba a Rin lentamente- ¿Qué paso?

-La verdad no lo se, cuando llegaron salí de la cocina porque estaban gritando –que novedad- Inuyasha tenia unos cuantos golpes en la cara y Sesshomaru parecía la representación misma del diablo, no alcance a entender la gran cosa pero creo que Inuyasha inicio una pelea con uno del los trabajadores y bueno de repente –Rin se encogió de hombros- Inuyasha le lanzo un golpe a Sesshomaru el otro se lo regreso y ahora mismo están en el recibidor tratando de matarse el uno al otro.

-Vamos Kagome Rin tiene razón hay que hacer algo –Rin se dio la vuelta y fue la primera en abandonar la habitación, sango apenas se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta cuando Kagome la sujeto de la muñeca obligandola a voltear.

-Es mi culpa sango.

-¿De que estas hablando? Tu siempre me has contado que la situación es tensa entre ellos, tu no tienes la culpa de que los hombres siempre quieran arreglar sus diferencias con los puños.

-No entiendes Sango, Inuyasha se peleo con un trabajador del viñedo –Sango le lanzo una mirada de "¿Y eso que?"- Era Kouga, estoy segura de que Inuyasha se peleo con Kouga por mi culpa.

-¡Rayos! –Sango se quedo estática por uno segundos- Bueno eso la verdad ahora no importa, lo que debemos hacer es bajar y tratar de parar esto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Comienzo a creer que no se dan los capitulos largos, en fin, espero que les grade, gracias por leer esto y sobre todo por comentar.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO XVII

Se quedaron paralizadas en el descanso de las escaleras, la fuerza de los golpes intercambiados entre los dos era mas que sorprendente, mas aun para teniendo en cuenta que habia ciertos lazos sanguíneos entre ellos, aun cuando Kagome sabia que la relación entre ellos era bastante tensa pero no esperaba que pudieran llegar a esos niveles de agresión, bueno, de Inuyasha podía esperarse cualquier cosa, pero Sesshomaru le parecía de lo mas maduro, asi que debía estar realmente furioso para llegar a ese grado.

Sango le dio un pequeño empujón para que reaccionara, no podían dejar que continuarán asi, alguien podía salir seriamente lesionado, asi que Kagome bajo lo mas rápido posible, llego hasta donde se encontraba Rin quien los miraba sumamente angustiada. Pero que podían hacer, interferir no parecía la cosa mas sencilla y pedirles que pararan ya habia probado ser completamente inútil, tenia que esperar, buscar el momento indicado para acercarse, sin correr el riesgo de recibir un golpe.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru logro derrumbar a Inuyasha y antes de darle tiempo a mover un solo músculo lo inmovilizó para poder golpearle una vez mas, pero Kagome hallo en ese movimiento su oportunidad, ya que Inuyasha no podía moverse y Sesshomaru se hallaba de espaldas a ella, asi que se apresuró a correr hacia él, abrazándose a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le pedía que se detuviera, que dejara a Inuyasha, que ese no era el modo de arreglar las cosas, no paso mucho antes de que Rin se le uniera, esta tratando de empujarlo lejos de Inuyasha, quien parecía un poco aturdido, lo cual le impedía el siquiera moverse. Aun cuando dejo de golpearlo, les costo trabajo apartarlo pues la fuerza de ambas chicas no se comparaba con la suya, sin embargo él comenzó a alejarse por decisión propia, reincorporándose lentamente, se aparto como si nada y sin siquiera mirarlas, se marcho hacia su despacho, mientras ellas se acercaban a ayudar a Inuyasha, quien tenia diversos golpes y heridas sangrantes en el rostro, como pudieron, y con la ayuda de Sango lo llevaron hasta su habitación, donde le limpiaron las heridas.

-¿Que paso Inuyasha? ¿Es cierto que también te peleaste con Kouga –la angustia se reflejaba en su voz, y aun cuando estaba segura de que la respuesta que recibiría seria afirmativa, esperaba que las cosas fuesen diferentes- ¿Por qué Inuyasha?

-Claro que me pelee con ese idiota, le fui a dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas y exigirle que te dejara en paz, pero él se puso agresivo, yo solo me defendí.

-Si como no –Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada recelosa a Rin mientras ella, le ponía un poco de antiséptico a un raspón que tenia en un brazo- Estoy casi segura, que el que llego golpeando y agrediendo fuiste tu, esta en tu naturaleza.

-¡¿Y a ti quien diablos te pidió tu opinión?! Ya lárgate de aquí.

-Inuyasha por favor –pidió Kagome, no quería que él desquitara su, aun evidente enfado con la otra chica- No tenias porque buscar a Kouga, él no te ha hecho nada malo, es una buena persona a mi me cae muy bien.

-Y con sesshomaru, ¿Por qué te peleaste con él? –esta vez fue Sango la que se dejo llevar por su curiosidad- Es decir, entiendo lo de Kouga: estabas celoso, pero y Sesshomaru.

-¡Yo no estaba celoso de ese Imbécil! –Protesto Inuyasha- Y lo que paso con el infeliz de Sesshomaru fue que se metió donde no le interesaba.

-¿Quieres decir que él fue el que los separo? –pregunto Rin, haciendo que Inuyasha se hartara de las tres y de su curiosidad- Porque no nos da mas detalles.

-Claro que no fue él quien nos separo, alguno de los otros trabajadores le fue con el chisme, Sesshomaru llego con el administrador y dio la orden de que nos separaran –una sonrisa engreída apareció en sus labios, aunque no pudo sostenerla durante mucho tiempo debido al dolor del labio superior en el cual tenia una herida bastante fea- Tu amiguito quedo mucho peor que yo, eso te lo aseguro Kagome.

-¿Cómo puedes alegrarte de una tontería como esa? ¡Estas loco! No hay nada de bueno en irse a los golpes con otra persona -Argumento Kagome con indignación- Además, este trabajo es importante para él, vino desde lejos para conseguir una plaza aquí y podría perder su puesto por culpa de tus berrinches de niño consentido.

Inuyasha no supo ni que decir, asi que se quedo ahí, en silencio, mientras ella salía furiosa de su habitación, seguida de Sango, que se limito a lanzarle una mirada de lastima, antes e salir.

-¿Crees que vaya a hacerle una visita para ver como esta él? –Noto a la perfección el tono de bromista en la voz de la chica, estaba seguro de que hacia ese comentario con el único afán de molestarlo- Seguro que si, ya vez que a ella le encanta eso de ayudar a las demás personas con sus problemas, aun cuando no pueda ni con el mas pequeño de los suyos.

-¿Ya acabaste? –le pregunto él de mala gana, si alguien debía irse de su habitación era Rin- lo demás lo puedo hacer yo solo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, regreso al rato, mientras tanto deberías quitarte esa ropa sucia y recostarte un rato, yo iré a ver al otro ogro de la casa –la chica tomo la pequeña cajita del botiquín y coloco dentro todo lo necesario para ir a ver a Sesshomaru, quien si bien no tenia tantos golpes como Inuyasha también tenia unas cuantas heridas sangrantes- Espero que sea menos mal agradecido que tu.

-Con lo enojado que esta, seguro te azota la puerta en la cara y la verdad a mi eso me daría mucho gusto.

-Mira nada mas como quedaste por idiota y ni asi aprendes –le dijo ella mientras se marchaba riéndose y el chico no tuvo la menor duda de que se reía de él.

Toco la puerta dos veces y de forma leve, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna probo a abrir la puerta. No tenia seguro, asi que la puerta se abrió con facilidad y ella entro lentamente, pues no quería alterar a su jefe mas de lo que ya estaba, cerró la puerta detrás de si y se recargo en la misma esperando a que el reaccionara, pero cuando no dijo nada, ni hizo la mas mínima señal de haber notado su presencia.

-Vine para, para ayudarle con sus heridas –nada, Sesshomaru estaba cómodamente sentado en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiese dormido y Rin aunque indecisa se acercó hasta el escritorio- Aunque si quiere le puedo dejar el botiquín aquí.

-¿Cómo esta Inuyasha? –le pregunto abriendo lentamente el ojo izquierdo, el derecho ya estaba hinchado y comenzaba a amoratarse "¿Estaba preocupado por él? ó esperaba oír malas noticias"

-Pues parece que no tiene nada grave, mas que raspones y contusiones, le recomendé que descansara, aunque no perderíamos nada con llamar a medico, uno nunca sabe –le explicó la chica, procurando mantener la calma y actuar como lo haría en cualquier otro caso- Y usted, ¿Cómo se siente?

-Deja el botiquín y ve a llamarlo –le ordeno con voz seca- Yo no necesito ayuda.

-Como diga –la chica deposito lentamente el botiquín sobre el escritorio- Pero, si cambia de opinión solo llame, vendré en seguida.

La sintió alejarse, escucho la puerta, mientras se abría y se cerraba, no quería estar cerca de nadie, estaba furioso, no solo con el estúpido medio hermano que le habia tocado, sino también con si mismo, ¿Cuántos años hacia que no perdía el control? ¿Por qué perderlo por una idiotez como los celos de Inuyasha? Tal vez lo mejor seria volver a mandarlo lejos, de todos modos, Inuyasha no hacia ningún esfuerzo por superarse asi mismo, asi que daba igual que lo mantuviera bajo su casa o fuera de ella; aunque quizá el principal problema era la chica, agradable si, pero a fin de cuentas, una mujer que como todas siempre complicaba las cosas mas de lo necesario; ya lo habia comprobado con lo de su padrastro, después al tener que acogerla en su casa y ahora esto. Pero echarla a ella, no solo le causaría nuevos problemas con Inuyasha, también estaría su conciencia, una cosa era que la considerara la principal responsable de lo sucedido ese día y otra muy diferente dejarla desamparada, su propia madre ya lo habia hecho y él al igual que todos habia notado lo mucho que ella habia sufrido y aun cuándo entre ellos no hubiese ningún lazo, estaba seguro de que también le dolería, él no era esa clase de monstruo, nunca seria esa clase de persona.

Por eso necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba hallar la forma de volver a hacer las cosas sobrellevables dentro de esa casa, necesitaba calmarse, solo asi sabría que hacer con ella y con Inuyasha.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? –Kagome estaba recostada sobre su cama, mientras sango la observaba- ¿Vas a ir a ver a ese tal Kouga?

-Quisiera, pero eso solo seria echarle mas leña al fuego, seguro ahora no solo me reclamaría Inuyasha sino también su hermano –delibero la chica- No creo que sea buna idea, mira por mi no hay problema, pero me preocupa él, esta en juego su trabajo.

-Pues si, pero igual e Inuyasha tiene razón y el otro chico quedo peor –Kagome le dio la espalda a su amiga un tanto exasperada.

-Sabes sango ese tipo de comentarios no son de ayuda y además, no creo que eso sea cierto, si Inuyasha quedo como quedo fue por la paliza que le dio Sesshomaru –no podía estar segura de que lo que decía era cierto, pero prefería creer que tenia la razón, era mas fácil asi- ahora bien que si realmente quieres ayudarme, podrías ir a verlo asegurarte de que este bien y luego vienes y me cuentas.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco, eso sin contar con que a quien él querría ver es a ti, no a tu amiga.

-Pero es que no puedo ser tan imprudente –arguyó la chica- además tu dices eso, pero que tal que no es asi, que tal que el esta furioso por lo que paso y soy la ultima persona sobre el planeta a quien le gustaría ver.

-No seas tal melodramática, además el ego de los hombres es la cosa mas increíble que te puedas imaginar, si después de su pelea, tu corres a ver como esta, creerá que, sin importar el resultado de la misma, que a sido él el que gano.

-Hay Sango por favor, de donde sacas semejantes ideas.

-Sabes que mejor te dejo sola, creo que todo esto de las peleas y los celos crearon un ambiente un poco denso y asi no podemos ni siquiera platicar de verdad.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor es que dejemos todo hasta mañana, cuando las cosas se calmen, cuando el mal humor de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru dejen de llenar el ambiente.

Sango salio de la habitación, con mucha información dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero sobre todo con la preocupación de que su amiga volviese a hallarse en el centro de los problemas cuando recién estaba saliendo de lo de su padrastro, bueno salir era un decir, pues las averiguaciones todavía estaban en pie, no era justo, no cuando su amiga tendía a ponerse nerviosa y hacer las cosas mas grandes de lo que eran. Quizá lo mejor seria que ella hablara con Inuyasha, que tratara de poner las cosas en claro, que le pidiera que no presionara de mas a Kagome, pero no hoy, quizá no mañana, porque no quería enfrentarse al mal genio del chico, pero lo cierto era que debía de hacerlo, por el bien de ambos, pero por sobre todo de su mejor amiga.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

sORRY POR LA ESPERA, ESTA VEZ SOY INOCENTE, YA QUE MI AMIGA ANDREA, QUIEN REVISA QUE NO PONGA COSAS QUE NO VAN O DE PLANO QUE NO ESCRIBA COMO NIÑITA DE KINDER ESTA EN MEDIO DE UNA SEMANA MUY COMPLICADA, ASI QUE APENAS HOY A LEIDO Y CORREGIDO -SI NOTAN ALGUNA FALTA DISCULPEN- Y TAMBIEN UNA DISCULPA, CREO QUE LAS ESCENAS DE GOLPES Y ESO NO SE ME DAN.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO XVIII

Hacia casi dos horas que el medico que habia llamado se habia marchado, ya era tarde y por lo que se notaba, nadie iba a cenar aquella noche. A Inuyasha el medico le habia dado analgésicos y antes de que abandonara su habitación él ya se encontraba mas dormido que despierto, en cuanto a Kagome, habia pasado a verla, pero la chica le habia pedido que la dejara sola y en cuanto Sesshomaru, él seguía en el despacho y aun cuando la idea de ir a ver si ya habia atendido sus heridas o si deseaba algo mas rondaba insistente su cabeza, prefirió ignorarla hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Se preparo un sándwich y se instalo en el comedor, eran las nueve, demasiado temprano para ir a dormir, pero demasiado tarde para hacer alguna otra cosa, mas aun cuando estaba prácticamente sola, esos momentos le recordaban mucho a sus primeros días ahí, cuando su interacción con Sesshomaru era prácticamente nula, –con le paso de los días su propio aburrimiento la habia instado a buscar un poco de su compañía, ya fuera para platicar o simplemente para no sentirse sola- cuando la existencia de Inuyasha le era completamente desconocida y cuando Kagome, a pesar de ser un rostro conocido, como lo eran casi todos los habitantes de aquel lugar, no era precisamente una amiga. Pero el tiempo habia traído cambios considerables, cambios que si bien le habían incrementado su carga de trabajo, le habían dado mucho mas compañía, personas tan opuestas entre si y entre ella, con las que jamás pensó podría relacionarse como lo hiciera con las personas que habían formado parte de su vida con anterioridad.

Pero de un modo u otro le gustaba esa extraña entidad, que conformaban, le gustaba molestar a Inuyasha, le parecía bastante tierna la forma de ser de Kagome y sentía un profundo respeto por Sesshomaru, quizá por eso, cada vez que alguno cerraba su puerta y se aislaba del resto, se sentía un poco triste, ni que decir de ese preciso instante, cuando no solo uno, si no los tres se hallaban en aquella situación y de algún modo, la hacían sentir inútil, al no poder hacer nada por ayudar. Pero como hacerlo, como si los problemas entre los medios hermanos iban mas allá del estúpido altercado de la tarde, era una rencilla vieja, una herida profunda que uno le habia inflingido al otro, pero ella no sabia quien y tampoco creía prudente el preguntar; como ayudar a Kagome si tenia tan poco tiempo de tratarla y lo poco que sabia respecto a ella era el acoso sufrido por su padrastro, pero algo le decía que, si su actitud era como era, no solo él tenia la culpa. No, ella sobraba, porque de algún modo y a pesar de sus propias penas, ella no se habia dejado caer, habia salido adelante, procurando no perder la sonrisa y el buen animo, pero sin saber como contagiárselos a los demás.

Aparto su plato vacío y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, para poder recargar su cabeza sobre ellos, cerro los ojos y deseo que a la mañana siguiente, la situación se relajara lo suficiente, para que sin importar si las cosas se arreglaban o no, al menos la convivencia pudiese ser mas como antes.

Eran las dos de la mañana y si bien no tenia nada de sueño, tampoco quería permanecer un minuto mas en aquel sillón, al menos en su cama estaría un poco mas cómodo, asi que abandono su estudio, aun con cientos de pensamientos y frustraciones rondando su cabeza, pero ellos no fueron suficientes para distraerlo, de tal modo que pudo notar la presencia de Rin en el comedor, al parecer ella si habia logrado conciliar el sueño sin importar lo incomodo de su posición. Se planteo el dejarla ahí, pero su conciencia –que no le servia mas que para fastidiarlo- le impidió marcharse, asi que se acercó a ella y lo mas leve posible le sacudió un brazo, logrando que ella comenzara a desperezarse y levantara la cabeza, a la chica le costo trabajo enfocar la mirada y mas aun reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, pero en cuanto su entorno se volvió mas nítido y percibió su presencia, se enderezo lo mas rápido posible.

-Ah, Buenas noches –sonrió tontamente, la verdad no se hallaba demasiado cómoda por haber sido descubierta durmiendo en el comedor- yo... lo siento.

-Vete a tu habitación, ya es tarde –le dio la espalda, al menos ya podía estar en paz consigo mismo.

-No uso el botiquín –la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse en la penumbra.

-Rin –ella reconocía esa entonación, era una especie, de "no te metas en lo que no te importa" pero nunca lograba su cometido, porque a ella le recordaba el tono que usaba su padre cuando quería reprenderla, pero en el fondo ella siempre sabia que él no estaba verdaderamente enfadado con ella-.

-Si se le infecta el ojo y termina en el hospital luego no me eche la culpa a mi ¿de acuerdo? -su tono de voz era el de siempre, lento, alegre confiado- ahora que si esta dispuesto a cambiar de opinión puedo ir por la caja y ayudarle.

-¿Por qué no solo te vas a tu cuarto y me dejas en paz? –no lo dijo en voz alta, es mas, ni siquiera lo dijo como si estuviera enfadado ni nada, simplemente una petición, habia descubierto que con ella era con la única con la que le era mas fácil pedir que ordenar.

-Solo si se queda a charlar un ratito conmigo, después de todo, ya oí la versión de Inuyasha, pero no me creo eso de que la culpa de sus desgracias es suya, además hablar siempre hace bien.

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia ella, apenas y podía vislumbrar su silueta, en la silla y suponía que era exactamente lo mismo, lo que ella veía de él. Pensó en marcharse, no seria la primera vez que lo hacia, dejar a las personas ahí, esperando, mientras que él simplemente les daba la espalda, negándose a oír, negándose a escuchar, pero no habia obtenido la gran cosa de ello, mas que ser tachado de orgulloso -¡y vaya que lo era!- pero esta vez, quizá por le amparo de la oscuridad, no se marcho, jalo la silla mas cercana y tomo asiento, era de una forma extraña como hablar a la nada, porque desde aquella posición menos elevada, la sombra que era Rin se desdibujaba con el respaldo de la silla, pero eso era mejor, eso le daba cierta sensación de no estar traicionando su principal premisa de no abrirse con nadie, por que era como si realmente no hubiese nadie ahí, además no era que esperara la gran cosa de sentarse hablar con una chica trece años menor que él, pero tampoco podía perder nada, mas que unos cuantos minutos de su vida.

-¿Y cual es esa supuesta versión de Inuyasha? –inquirió planteando desde él principio que seria él y no ella quien llevara las riendas de la charla- Que idiotez arguyo para quedar como la victima.

-Dijo que se metió donde no le importaba, por ser quien los separo, aunque nadie mas se atrevió a preguntar porque se fueron a los golpes entre ustedes.

-¿Qué no me importaba? Ese Imbécil va y arma un escándalo entre mis trabajadores, siempre he sido muy claro con la gente con la que contrato y tu puedes dar prueba de ello –siseo él de mala gana, como demonios podía decir Inuyasha que no le interesaba, si aquel era su negocio, su casa, sus tierras- No me gusta que mezclen sus problemas con su trabajo, no me gustan los escándalos, ni los pelitos entre los trabajadores, dime como demonios quedo, si es precisamente mi "hermano" quien va de buscapleitos, como se supone que imponga orden si no soy capaz siquiera de controlar al mal nacido de Inuyasha.

-Él ya no es un niño, es mayor de edad y aunque no lo fuera, controlarlo no es su obligación, porque usted no es su padre.

-Pero legalmente soy su apoderado –le contestó exasperado, si no fuera porque su padre ya estaba muerto, lo mataría él mismo por haber puesto esa maldita cláusula en el testamento- y mientras no pueda hacer que se valga por si mismo, me veré obligado a cargar con él por el resto de mis días.

-Y en que consiste eso de hacer que se valga por si mismo –curioseo ella- es decir, con la cantidad de dinero que genera el viñedo, hasta yo podría valerme por mi misma y eso que soy menor de edad.

-Un titulo universitario, mientras el no presente ese documento, tendrá que conformarse con un monto mensual que no le alcanzaría ni para pagar una renta en la cuidad –emitió una leve risa sarcástica- Pero tomando en cuenta que vive aquí sin desembolsar un solo centavo, dudo mucho que haga un esfuerzo por acabar la preparatoria.

-¿Y por eso le pego? Porque ya tiene suficiente con sus propios problemas como para soportar que él lo involucre en mas.

-Quizá –ni siquiera él estaba seguro del porque, pues todo se habia dado demasiado rápido, en un momento se hallaban discutiendo como de costumbre, mientras caminaban de represo a la casa y al momento siguiente estaba en el recibidor golpeando a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas- ó tal vez es que esa pelea con el trabajador fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-él otro hombre, con él que se peleo Inuyasha, ¿lo va a despedir? –no era que le preocupara mucho, pero tampoco quería seguir en el tema de la rivalidad entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- no parece que se lo merezca, porque él no tuvo la culpa.

-Aun no he pensado sobre eso, tengo bastante con lo que ocurre bajo mi propio techo –hizo una pausa antes de agregar- aun cuando se que inicialmente la culpa no fue suya, tampoco puedo eximirlo de toda la responsabilidad.

-Desde cuando es malo que te guste alguien –replico la chica- porque hasta donde yo se, ese fue el único problema.

-No es cuestión de si te gusta alguien o no, el problemas desde mi punto de vista es quien le gusta a él.

-Ahora va a culpar a Kagome, pero si la chica no los mando a golpearse, el animal aquí es Inuyasha, que no sabe arreglar las cosas deforma civilizada.

-No te niego eso, pero el problema con ella es que, no solo no es clara con sus relaciones, sino que además no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer valer su opinión.

-¿Va a crucificarla por tener una mala autoestima?

-Me queda claro de parte de quien estas en ese asunto, pero yo no planeo cambiar de opinión, ni mucho menos permitir que una niñita indecisa me complique mas la vida.

-Kagome no es una "niñita" en primer lugar y en segundo, no esta indecisa, yo misma le oí decirle bien claro a Inuyasha que para ella ambos son sus amigos... y además –agrego recordando el pequeño encargo que el le hiciera días atrás- yo se quien es quien realmente le gusta.

-Lo dices como si fuese algo por lo que mataría por saber.

-Pues es que lo escogió a usted –la burla era clara en la voz de la jovencita, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cargada de sinceridad, una sinceridad que le hizo borrar cualquier sospecha de que le estuviera mintiendo.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices? –inquirió mas que para convencerse a si mismo, para probarla a ella, quien por un momento dudo, la verdad segura, lo que se dice segura no estada, habia escuchado un trocito de la conversación de Sango y Kagome y eso aunado a sus propias sospechas la habían llevado a esa conclusión- No me digas que te quedaste sin habla, eso seria todo un milagro.

-JA, la verdad es que si, estoy segura, aunque no hay de que preocuparse, creo que ella no es del tipo que se lance a la cacería, asi que mientras usted no le de pie siquiera una conversación formal, estará a salvo.

-Deja de decir estupideces –se levanto, ya habia pasado mas de media hora ahí- que no quiera nada con ella, no significa que le tenga miedo o algo similar.

-Ya se eso, pero lo que no se es, ¿Por qué no le gusta que las chicas muestren interés en usted? Es decir, comprendo que entre todas las que lo han intentado antes haya existido una que otra oportunista pero eso no significa que todas sean iguales.

-Eso ya lo se Rin, es simplemente, que no estoy interesado en aquellas que recién dejaron la adolescencia y mucho menos en los compromisos que una pareja conlleva, eso es todo, no es que no me guste que se interesen, simplemente es que no tengo tiempo para eso.

-¡Si claro! Pero para cuando se sienta listo y con tiempo no será mas que un anciano amargado.

El se dio la vuelta y la dejo, no se habia indignado ni mucho menos por ese ultimo comentario, pero tampoco deseaba pensar mucho en ello, aun era joven, quizá no tanto como para tomarse las cosas a la ligera, pero si lo suficiente como para no precipitarse en sus elecciones.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

DOS EN UNO, ESPERO QUE ESO COMPENCE LA ESPERA, SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN MANDADO REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE NO, TAMBIEN.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XIX

CAPITULO XIX

En un principio creyó que era parte de un sueño, pero después de oír el mismo sonido tres veces, se dio cuenta, no solo de que ya no estaba completamente dormida, sino también, que esos leves golpes contra su puerta, eran los causantes de que se despertará, se puso de pie con dificultad, pues los parpados le pesaban al igual que todo el cuerpo, con todo y eso logro llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla para encontrarse con Inuyasha al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –lo pregunto en un tono bajo y cargado de remordimiento, Kagome se limito a asentir mientras se apartaba de la puerta ara dejarle el camino libre, él entro tras ella y la observo acomodarse en el centro de la cama- ¿Aun dormías? –ella volvió a sentir- lo siento.

-Me sorprende que tu mismo estés levantado tan temprano, aun falta mas de una hora para el desayuno- hizo una pausa sondeando el rostro de Inuyasha- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que –dejo de verla a la cara y caminó hasta la ventana, de tal modo que ella no pudo mas que observar su espalda- Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda ni nada, es solo que –aquella conversación le estaba costando mas de lo que habia pensado, porque simple y sencillamente no era capaz de ordenar sus ideas y transmitirlas con un poco de coherencia- Lo de ayer, fue estúpido e infantil.

-Concuerdo con eso, pero no creo que debas disculparte conmigo por ello, Inuyasha, yo no soy a quien ofendiste ayer, es decir, fue muy incomodo todo ese asunto y si, la verdad es que me enoje un poco, pero... pero eso no se compara con lo que le hiciste a Kouga, él podría perder su trabajo después de esa pelea.

-Quizá, pero ese no es mi problema.

-¿Y asi esperas que te disculpe? Si ni siquiera eres capaz de arrepentirte –"¿Por qué él tenia que ser tan exasperante?"- A mi no tienes que darme excusas, ni mucho menos decirme que lo sientes, porque a fin de cuentas, tus arrebatos no son "mi problema".

-Kagome por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil ¿de acuerdo? Se que te cae bien el idiota ese, pero no es para que te portes asi conmigo, yo solo estaba tratando de protegerte.

-¡¿Protegerme?! Y se puede saber de que –"acaso Inuyasha creía que era un a niña pequeña incapaz de cuidar de si misma", bueno tampoco era que fuese tan autosuficiente, pero ella hacia su mayor esfuerzo- Tal vez no lo hayas notado pero Kouga no es una mala persona, al contrario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo conociste hace tres días, es demasiado pronto como para que digas eso, menos aun cuando él bien podría haberte mentido respecto sus intenciones, admítelo Kagome no lo conoces ni la mitad de lo que crees.

-En todo caso ese es mi problema ¿No te parece? –¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a esa hora? ¡Vaya manera de arruinarle el resto del día!- No necesito que nadie cuide de mi, ya no soy una niña, puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

-¡Si como no! –él también estaba perdiendo la paciencia asi como la buena disposición con la que habia llegado- Mira donde estas y todo por creer que puedes solucionar todo por ti misma.

-Cierra la boca.

-Te duele por que es cierto, si desde el principio hubieses aceptado la ayuda de Sango o por lo menos expresado tu problema con las personas correctas, no estarías aquí, sin casa y sin familia, asi que no me salgas ahora con ese cuento de que puedes hacerte cargo de ti, por que eso ni tu te lo crees.

-¡LARGO! Sal de esta habitación ahora mismo –comenzó a moverse frenéticamente buscando algo que poder lanzarle, ya que él seguía ahí, junto a la ventana, salvo que ahora ya no le daba la espalda, pero parecía como si no fuese a moverse de ahí por cuenta propia- ¿Qué no entiendes? que te vayas, déjame sola, déjame tranquila.

-Kagome.

-Y ten en cuenta Inuyasha que si estoy aquí, no es porque sea una pobre desvalida, no, si estoy aquí es porque tu insististe, pero en el momento en que lo decida puedo largarme de aquí, porque a diferencia tuya, yo no necesito de la caridad de tu hermano –sujeto un pequeño reloj despertador que tenia en el buró- porque a fin de cuentas esta casa es suya, todo lo que he recibido aquí es de él. Tu no me has dado nada, asi que, no creas que te voy a estar eternamente agradecida o algo, por una ayuda que, siendo sinceros, siempre ha tenido un precio implícito.

-Yo no te estoy reclamando agradecimiento ni nada de eso, no me malinterpretes Kagome, solo digo que, no deberías dejar que tus prejuicios te nublen la razón, nunca esta de mas, admitir que no puedes con todo tu sola.

-Esta bien, lo admito, soy bastante inocente y demasiado cobarde como para poder yo sola con mis problemas, pero –agrego antes de que la sonrisa que Inuyasha comenzaba a formar estuviera completa- no necesito que te extralimites en tu papel de amigo y hagas cosas que no te he pedido que hagas. Porque créeme cuando te digo que, cuando me decida a pedir ayuda, seré clara y especifica en el tipo de favor a solicitar y en definitiva, tu paranoia y agresividad para con Kouga no solo no es algo que ayude, sino que es algo que jamás te habría pedido que hicieras, aun cuando las intenciones de él no fueran buenas.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a esperar hasta que pidas ayuda Kagome? Conociéndote, vas a esperar hasta las ultimas consecuencias para ello y quizá para entonces ya sea tarde, asi que no esperes que me siente a observar como te metes en problemas, por tonta.

El reloj salió disparado con fuerza hacia el rostro de Inuyasha, quien a penas si tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el golpe, sin embargo el vidrio de la ventana no tuvo tan buena suerte y se rompió haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¡Eres un Imbécil! –Kagome se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo- Mira lo que me hiciste hacer.

-Eso no fue mi culpa, eres tu la que siempre hace las cosas mas grandes de lo que ya son.

-VETE .Kagome cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundo, sabia por experiencia propia que, cuando se dejaba llevar por el enojo las cosas salían mucho peor de lo esperado- anda lárgate antes de que destroce algo mas por tu culpa.

-Mira...

-Inuyasha, has lo que te pide –ambos se volvieron hacia el marco de la puerta desde donde Sesshomaru los observaba.

-No lo hago porque estés aquí –arguyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación-me voy porque quiero.

-No es mas que un niño –murmuro ella mientras exhalaba una enorme cantidad de aire y volvía a inhalar profundo.

-Coincido contigo, pero esa no es una razón para romper ventanas.

-Lo siento –lo dijo procurando modular lo mas posible su tono de voz, pues aun estaba demasiado alterada y lo menos que quería era terminar gritándole a él también- no esperaba que el reloj que le lance a Inuyasha pudiera romper el vidrio, pero lo pagare, no te preocupes.

-El vidrio no es lo que me preocupa, sino la tensión que hay entre ustedes –levanto la cara lentamente hasta mirarlo a los ojos- Entre él y yo las cosas nunca han sido fáciles, pero hemos aprendido a ignorarnos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero dudo mucho que eso sea fácil de llevar a cabo entre ustedes, ni siquiera por un periodo corto de tiempo.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo quedarme callada cuando se comporta de ese modo conmigo –se dejo caer en la orilla de la cama antes de agregar- se que no tiene caso discutir con él, porque es demasiado necio y siempre quiere tener la razón, pero aun asi, no puedo ignorarlo, por mas que trato, es de las pocas personas que logran sacarme de mis casillas.

-¿Que pretendes hacer si no puedes lidiar con su carácter y el no sabe como lidiar con sus celos? –la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, después de todo que Sango viera cosas era algo, pero que hasta sesshomaru asegurara que eran celos lo que motivaba a Inuyasha, eso si era demasiado.

-A mi me parece que el problema de Inuyasha nada tiene que ver con celos, él tiene un ego demasiado grande como para sentir celos de Kouga –Kouga, una luz en su cerebro se prendió al mencionar su nombre- ¿Vas a despedir a Kouga por lo que paso?

-No, solo recibirá una sanción, no quiero favorecer a Inuyasha, aunque espero que las cosas queden lo suficientemente claras como para un incidente de este tipo no se repita.

-Iré a verlo.

-No –Kagome lo miro sorprendida, porque todo mundo quería prohibirle ver a Kouga si el era tan agradable- No creo que sea una buena idea, en este preciso momento lo único que lograrías seria crear mas fricción entre él e Inuyasha.

-Como si Inuyasha necesitara pretextos para eso, la verdad es que creo que aun cuando me quedara en casa él seguiría enfadado por mi amistad con Kouga y la verdad es que no pienso dejar que él controle mi existencia, no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo.

-Y no te pido que lo hagas, simplemente considero que lo mejor, no solo para el sino también para ti y para tu otro amigo es que salgas de la casa por unos días, tu ausencia les permitiría a los dos calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?

-Porque los vi ayer y también oí una parte de lo que se dijeron, asi que, seguramente si tu no vas a buscarlo él vendrá a buscarte a ti y el resultado será el mismo.

-Por eso quieres que me vaya –"claro no corre a Kouga ni al hermano, me corre a mi, eso no es justo"- Entiendo, solo necesitare unas horas para recoger todas mis cosas, estoy segura que Sango no tendrá ningún problema en recibirme en su casa.

-No te estoy corriendo de aquí – ella no pudo evitar el mirarlo desconcertada, ¿Sino quería que se fuera, entonces cual era el plan?- Necesito atender unos asuntos fuera, el próximo lunes estaríamos de regreso.

-¿Estaríamos? Es decir, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –no era que la idea le desagradara ni nada, pero el recuerdo de la única tarde que habia pasado en compañía de Sesshomaru la hizo dudar de que aquel viaje juntos fuese mucho mejor idea.- ¿Estas seguro de que no te causaría ninguna molestia?

-No, creo que no habría ningún problema, pero si no quieres ir, no pienso obligarte, es tu decisión –ella emitió un profundo suspiro mientras analizaba la oferta- salgo hoy después de la cena, tienes hasta entonces para pensar si me acompañas o te quedas.

El salio de la habitación y kagome simplemente se acerco a la puerta para poder cerrarla, sin saber que pensar, ni mucho menos que elegir, irse podría implicar aburrirse con alguien que solo le dirigía la palabra cuando la veía en apuros, pero quedarse implicaría nuevas y quizá peores discusiones con Inuyasha, además si como él decía, Kouga venia buscarla, bueno, eso no era algo que ella pudiera controlar, pero a lo mejor si él se enteraba que ella estaba fuera, no tendría motivos para buscar problemas con Inuyasha.

Prefirió esperar a despejarse un poco, asi que se apresuró a bajar para buscar lo necesario para recoger los vidrios rotos de su habitación antes de desayuno, mismo que transcurrió mucho peor que lo acostumbrado, pues ahora no solo se habia duplicado la tensión entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sino también era el hecho de que ella, no se hallaba en la mejor disposición para con él, con todo y eso después del desayuno y de muy mala manera Inuyasha le recordó a Kagome que tenían materias por estudiar, asi que se encaminaron hasta la habitación de él; estaba segura de que eso lo hacia con el afán de no dejarle una sola oportunidad de salir de la casa, pues ni siquiera ponía atención alguna a lo que ella le preguntaba o trataba de explicarle, asi que, poco después ella opto por hacer el menor esfuerzo posible.

Cuando Rin se asomo a la habitación para avisarles que la comida estaba lista, se sorprendió, no solo por lo pesado del ambiente, sino también porque Inuyasha se veía mas molesto de lo normal y Kagome, ella parecía que no estuviera ahí, demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos, que tardo en prestar atención a Rin –Inuyasha ni siquiera se molesto en intentarlo- Kagome le agradeció por haber subido a avisarle y se apresuro a seguirla al comedor, detrás de ella y sin muchas ganas salio Inuyasha.

Kagome ya no sabia si reír o enojarse, la actitud de Inuyasha y la situación que la misma estaba desencadenando era mas que infantil y ridícula, pero aun asi, le fastidiaba lo suficiente como para desear abofetear al chico. El sonido del timbre la distrajo por completo. Rin que iba mucho mas adelante y ya asi entraba al comedor se dio la vuelta dispuesta a abrir la puerta, pero Kagome le hizo una seña y se adelanto a abrir, depuse de todo ella estaba mas cerca.

-Hola Kagome –se sorprendió bastante al ver al chico que aguardaba la otro lado de la puerta, al parecer él habia recibido un daño menor en el rostro comparado con los otros dos- ¿No vas a saludarme?

-Ah, yo... si claro, hola –la voz de Inuyasha a sus espaldas preguntando quien era, hizo que se le helara la sangre, porque tenia que tener tan mala suerte- Kouga no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí, en serio.

-Kagome te pregunte quien –Inuyasha se corto a media frase cuando distinguió al otro chico por sobre la cabeza de ella- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Que te importa –Kagome se preocupo, lo que menos quería era que volvieran a pelearse-Métete en tus propios asuntos.

-Mira idiota...

-Inuyasha por favor –Kagome casi grito cuando él intento pasar entre ella y la puerta entreabierta- Kouga te lo suplico, vete, no quiero que peleen otra vez.

-Pero Kagome, quiero hablar contigo, tal vez podríamos vernos mañana, lejos de este imbécil –le sugirió él y ella pudo sentir como Inuyasha volvía a intentar pasarla, pero ella logro impedirlo.

-Lo siento Kouga pero voy a salir del pueblo durante unos días, pero cuando regrese hablaremos ¿si? –Kouga parecía un poco reticente a irse, pero Kagome comenzó a cerrar la puerta despidiéndose abruptamente de él.

-¿Cómo que te vas? –ella se recargo en la puerta y encaro a Inuyasha- ¿a dónde? ¿con quien?

-Mira mama –le contesto ella de mala gana- ya soy mayor de edad como para que me hagas tantas preguntas.

Paso a su lado sin prestarle mayor atención a su pequeño gruñido de furia y se refugio en el comedor donde Rin acomodaba todo en la mesa.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO XX

Comió en silencio, agradecida de que solo estuvieran ahí Inuyasha y ella, pues la actitud de él, seguramente habría terminado de colmar a su medio hermano, pero ella podía sobrellevarlo, ignorarlo era lo único que necesitaba hacer.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas que estupidez es esa de que te vas de viaje? –Kagome ya habia perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que él le hacia la misma pregunta, pero se mantuvo callada, lo menos que quería era ver salir a Inuyasha en busca de Sesshomaru para discutir con él por lo del viaje, además sentía cierto regocijo en verlo molesto, pues ella también lo estaba y era, en gran parte por su culpa- Kagome te estoy hablando deja de ignorarme.

-Lo haré cuando tu dejes de comportarte como un niño –le respondió mientras apartaba su plato y se ponía en pie- que tengas buena tarde Inuyasha, yo tengo una maleta que arreglar.

-Tu no vas a salir de esta casa, no hasta que no me expliques a donde y con quien vas.

-Deja de actuar como carcelero, no te voy a dar explicaciones, menos aun cuando te comportas asi de grosero conmigo, exigiéndome como si fueses mi dueño o peor –Kagome negó con la cabeza- somos amigos y como tales te pido que cambies de actitud, no te cuesta nada.

-Pero Kagome.

Se dio la vuelta y abandono el comedor dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, él era demasiado necio como para ceder y ella no se sentía de humor para tratar de persuadirlo de ser mas amable y menos intransigente con todo, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, los últimos días habían parecido una venganza del destino. Justo cuando las cosas parecían calmarse y retomar una senda estable para ella, todo se volvía caos, e Inuyasha quien hasta cierto punto estaba mas enterado de su situación familiar que nadie en esa casa, era quien mas se esforzaba en complicarle la existencia y vaya que lo habia logrado esta vez, orillándola a tomar una decisión precipitada, porque eso era lo que habia hecho, se habia lanzado de cabeza a un abismo al aceptar abiertamente que se iría de viaje, que se iría con Sesshomaru.

-¿En que estaba pensando? –se pregunto a si misma mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, si Kouga no hubiese aparecido aquella tarde frente a la puerta, muy probablemente habría declinado la oferta, pero ahora ya era tarde, ya habia dicho que iría y aun cuando no se lo hubiese dicho directamente a Sesshomaru, sabia dentro de ella que era mas que un hecho que iría, sin importar que eso significara estar a solas durante unos cuantos días con un hombre que solo le hablaba cuando la veía en desgracia y que, de un modo extraño le resultaba atractivo.

Cerro la puerta con seguro, en caso de que Inuyasha se decidiera a continuar con su interrogatorio, pero por increíble que parezca él no la siguió ni nada parecido, asi que ella dedico el resto de la tarde a empacar, una maleta pequeña, solo unas cuantas prendas y cosas indispensables, pero por cada pieza empacada, gastaba minutos en divagar respecto a el resultado de aquel improvisado viaje: podría desarrollar una amistad entre él y ella, terminaría odiándola y corriéndola de su casa, se arrepentiría antes de él primer día por haberla llevado con él. Se rió de si misma, si Sesshomaru supiera que bastaba con tan poco como para distraerla de sus problemas, pero no, él no sabia nada de ella, ese era su principal temor, la falta de confianza, de comunicación, la incomodidad que el silencio podía generar entre ambos, pues a pesar de que su compañía la hacia sentir bien, su actitud actuaría en forma contraria. Podría realmente soportar tanto tiempo sin mas personas conocidas cerca.

-No pienses en eso Kagome, se positiva –se dijo a si misma mientras sacudía la cabeza levemente, como si con ese pequeño gesto pudiese liberarse de todos sus miedos y preocupaciones- No todo tiene por que salirte mal.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Rin ya estaba tocando a su puerta, preguntándole si bajaría a cenar, tenia la maleta medio llena y habían pasado casi siente horas desde que empezara a empacar, se apresuro a abrir la puerta y preguntar si los demás ya estaban en el comedor, recibió a cambio una respuesta afirmativa, lo cual la hizo sentir mucho peor, el tiempo limite se habia vencido, era tiempo de comunicarle a Sesshomaru la decisión que habia tomado, pero dada la actitud de Inuyasha respecto al viaje, ¿Qué reacción podía esperar de él cuando la oyera decirle a Sesshomaru que se iría con él? ¿Se enfadaría con ella, con él, con ambos? Ella sabia que la relación entre ambos era pésima, pero aun asi, se sentiría muy miserable si se desataba otra pelea entre ellos por culpa de los celos de Inuyasha.

-Rin ¿Crees que le gusto a Inuyasha? –pregunto tímidamente mientras salía de la habitación, la chica quien ya habia comenzado a moverse en dirección a las escaleras se detuvo- es decir, todo lo que ha hecho, su comportamiento ayer ¿Crees que es por celos?

-No lo creo –respondió Rin y por un momento Kagome se sintió mucho mas tranquila- Estoy segura.

Fue como si le movieran el suelo bajo sus pies, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa. No, el problema no era la respuesta, el problema era que se negaba a creer que las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado de esa forma, frente a sus ojos y que ella recién se diera cuenta o quizá si se lo habia hecho y como era su costumbre se habia engañado asi misma fingiendo que lo de ellos no era mas que una sana amistad, al menos eso era lo que ella sentía.

-Lo dices en serio Rin –la joven asintió- pero yo nunca le he dado motivos.

-Imagínate, si esta en ese plan sin motivo alguno, no quiero ni pensar en como seria si tuviese la mas mínima esperanza de tu parte.

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto me tranquiliza oírte –le dijo con el mayor sarcasmo posible- esto no puede estar pasando, siempre he sido clara con él, solo lo veo como amigo, a veces como una especie de hermano molesto y entrometido, pero nada mas.

-Kagome lo que él sienta no es tu culpa, deja de hacerte líos por eso, que además él tampoco se ha dado cuenta.

Kagome ya no dijo nada mas se limito a bajar las escaleras, ahora mas que nunca debía de ser discreta en la forma en que manejaría todo este asunto, primero decirle a Sesshomaru, sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta, después ocupar el tiempo que pasaría lejos del viñedo para buscarlas las palabras correctas con las cuales abordar el tema de los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacia ella.

Cuando entro en el comedor, ambos ya estaban ahí, habían comenzado sin ella y como pudo darse cuenta, Inuyasha aun seguía bastante resentido con su medio hermano por la pelea, mientras que él mayor se limitaba a ignorarlo. Ocupo su asiento un poco temerosa de que Inuyasha retomara la pregunta que le hiciera durante la comida, porque aun cuando ella siguiera negándose a contestar existían muchas probabilidades de que Sesshomaru contestara por ella, afortunadamente eso no sucedió, asi que pudo guardar sus energías para buscar la forma de hablar con Sesshomaru sin Inuyasha cerca.

Afortunadamente y dado que habia sido la ultima en llegar fue la ultima en terminar con su cena, asi que, cuando noto que Sesshomaru se ponía en pie deseándole buenas noches a ella en especifico, vio su oportunidad, Ahora todo era cuestión de que Inuyasha también se marchara, de ese modo ella podría buscar a Sesshomaru sin preocupaciones.

-Entonces te vas mañana –la voz de Inuyasha la saco de sus cavilaciones de forma tan abrupta que solo atino a asentir- ¿Podrías decirme a donde y con quien? Digo, sin que eso te lleve a pensar que soy tu "carcelero".

-Inuyasha –pronuncio su nombre con un profundo tono de suplica, porque a pesar de que el chico habia hablado con calma, se le notaba que estaba a un paso de caer en lo mismo de siempre-¿Acaso yo te cuestiono cuando tu sales?

-¿Acaso yo no te digo siempre a donde y con quien voy? –le pregunto él a su vez dejándola muda, pues era cierto-Vamos Kagome no pierdes nada con decírmelo.

-No es cuestión de perder, es que, temo que te enfades y que estalles como has hecho últimamente.

-Si he actuado como lo he hecho es porque me preocupo por ti.

-Tal vez, pero ya te dije que no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola y además, este viaje es necesario Inuyasha –ella le sonrió esperando con eso aplacarlo un poco- necesito tiempo para pensar, para organizar mis ideas, mi vida, para tomar decisiones importantes.

-¿Y no puedes hacer eso aquí?

-No, aquí estoy demasiado cerca de las cosas que me lastiman –Inuyasha estuvo aun paso de quejarse por ese comentario pero ella lo interrumpió- la casa de mis padres, las discusiones que has tenido con Kouga y con tu hermano, todo eso me afecta, me preocupa y me impide ver lo que es realmente importante, como mi futuro.

-¿Y con quien vas?

-Con nadie de quien debas preocuparte –después de decir eso centro su atención en los restos de su cena, mientras Inuyasha se retiraba del comedor. Kagome solo esperaba que, mañana cuando la viera partir con Sesshomaru, no se enfadara nuevamente o creyera que le habia mentido al decirle que no habia nada que temer.

En cuanto estuvo a solas se puso en pie y llamo a Rin, entre las dos recogieron la mesa y aun cuando Kagome deseaba tomarse su tiempo, para asi postergar el momento en el cual debería buscar a Sesshomaru, pronto se hallo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde esperaba encontrarlo; toco dos veces, de forma lenta y poco audible, pues temía hacer mucho ruido y atraer la atención de su amigo, por suerte la puerta se abrió pronto, impidiéndole volver a tocar.

-Disculpa –Acaso no podía tener una conversación con él sin pedirle perdón por algo, se reprendió mentalmente- Yo, bueno, acepto, iré contigo a la cuidad, creo que tienes razón necesito alejarme un par de días de aquí.

-Pensé que no aceptarías –le confeso él, con él mismo tono impersonal de siempre- como no mencionaste nada antes.

-Me preocupa lo que Inuyasha pueda pensar de esto, últimamente sus ataques de celos no han tenido bunas consecuencias.

-Los celos nunca generan cosas buenas –agrego él- ¿Tu que sientes por él?

-¿Qué? -la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa –nada, es decir solo lo veo como un muy buen amigo.

-Entonces porque te preocupas, lo que él piense es su problema.

-Tal vez, pero no me gustaría que volvieran a pelear por mi culpa.

-No puedes solucionarle la vida a todos Kagome, si no es por ti, será por cualquier cosa, los pretextos nunca nos han faltado para desear golpear al otro.

-Pero...

-Nos vamos después del desayuno, espero que estés lista.

-Si

-Buenas noches.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerro la puerta antes de que ella pudiese responder a su despedida, para cuando Kagome se dio cuenta estaba en medio del pasillo semioscuro, frente a una puerta cerrada.

-Que descanses.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

UNA PROFUNDA Y SINCERA DISCULPA POR LA LARGA ESPERA, INICIE ESTE CAPITULO DOS VECES Y BORRE DEMASIADO ANTES DE ESTAR SEGURA DE QUE VALIA LA PENA, ESPERO QUE OPINEN LO MISMO

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XXI

Al siguiente día, se encontró con una escena muy similar a la de la cena anterior, cuando entro al comedor, era la ultima en llegar y según pudo notar por la furiosa mirada que le dedico Inuyasha, este ya sabia respecto al viaje, pero no dijo nada, no hizo el mas mínimo reclamo y aunque a Kagome le dolió que se hubiese enfadado con ella, le agradeció el que supiera comportarse.

Una vez concluido el desayuno, el chico prácticamente huyo del comedor en dirección a su habitación, privándola de la oportunidad de despedirse, sin embargo procuro ignorarlo y ocuparse de subir por sus cosas. para cuando bajo Sesshomaru ya la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, la ayudo a meter sus cosas en la parte trasera de su camioneta y sin mas se dispusieron a partir.

El viaje era relativamente corto, pero Kagome sintió que el tiempo se detuvo desde el momento mismo en que tomaron camino. Estaba nerviosa, sentía como si le faltara el aire, en mas de una ocasión intento iniciar una conversación, pero se detuvo mucho antes de abrir la boca, él único tema que tenían en común era Inuyasha y según habia comprobado la ultima vez que habia estado a solas con él, no era muy afecto a hablar de su medio hermano y su inestable relación fraterna, asi que, de que mas podía hablar con él, dudaba mucho que sus intereses fuesen medianamente similares, por el tipo de vida y por la diferencia de edad y tampoco se sentía con el suficiente animo como para hablarle de su vida y sus problemas personales, no la verdad era que necesitaba un tema distinto algo interesante y lo suficientemente agradable como para que ambos pudiesen tomar parte.

Sesshomaru en cambio no hallaba problema alguno en el silencio, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él y a diferencia de Kagome no lo hallaba incomodo, todo lo contrario, lo que a él realmente le preocupaba era él hecho de que estarían mas de un día sin mas compañía, asi que de un modo u otro, tarde o temprano tendrían que interactuar, pero como hacerlo con una chica como ella, de quien no sabia casi nada, ella era para él una perfecta desconocida, tal vez hubiese sido mucho mas sencillo enviarla sola a otra parte, pero seguramente lo habría interpretado como una forma de deshacerse de ella.

Cada uno atrapado en sus propias reflexiones respecto al otro y al viaje que emprendían juntos, apenas si notaron el transcurrir del tiempo o el del camino, asi que en lo que bien pudieron haber sido segundos o siglos, se hallaron frente a su destino; un enorme y lujoso edificio de departamentos cerca del centro de la cuidad, en cuyo séptimo piso el departamento de Sesshomaru se convertiría en su alojamiento temporal.

Kagome no pudo mas que sorprenderse por la elegancia de cada objeto dentro de aquel lugar, nada ni remotamente comparable con la casa del viñedo, que si bien era amplia y bastante bien equipada, tenia un aire mas sobrio que el que reinaba en el departamento, aun asi, le pareció agradable, mas aun porque preferiría mil veces un lugar asi, que una habitación de hotel, fría e impersonal, por otro lado la habitación que le asignara Sesshomaru, era hermosa y poseía un impresionante ventanal que le permitía una espléndida vista de la cuidad. Aunque tomando en cuenta que lo suyo siempre habia sido la vida en el campo, rodeada de verde y azul, aquel monto de enormes edificios y bulliciosas calles, asi como el contaminado cielo gris, no le atrajeron en lo absoluto, lo único que podía agradecer era la enorme cantidad de luz que bañaba hasta el mas mínimo rincón de la habitación.

Era casi mediodía, el clima era aceptable, mucho mas que la ultima vez que saliera de su casa, cuando aun era una niña y junto con sus padres habia ido a visitar a su abuela, la cuidad donde ella vivía esta en la dirección opuesta, cerca del mar, un lugar mucho menos urbanizado pero encantador, el lugar donde ella planeaba pasar los siguientes años mientras estudiaba su carrera, solo unos meses mas y se marcharía del lugar donde habia vivido durante dieciocho años. Sabia que seria duro, pero ahora que su madre le habia dado la espalda, el irse de ahí ya no era una opción, era su destino.

-Kagome –la voz de Sesshomaru pronunciando su nombre a sus espaldas la hizo saltar en su lugar, procurando recobrar la compostura se dio la vuelta hacia él- Puedes comenzar a instalarte aquí, yo necesito salir.

-De acuerdo.

-Regresare a la hora de la comida –ella asintió- este lugar lleva mucho tiempo vacío asi que comeremos fuera, espero que estés lista para cuando pase por ti.

-Lo estaré.

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde.

Se marcho y Kagome comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, esa tarea no le llevo mas de media hora, pues realmente habia empacado pocas cosas, una vez que termino con eso y con una curiosidad poco común, comenzó a explorar cada parte de aquel lugar, era mas grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, con cuadros en cada pared asi como algunos jarrones y esculturas cuyos precios Kagome no quizo ni imaginarse, aun asi habia algo en los colores y en los muebles que habia allí que a Kagome le daban la impresión de que haber sido elegidos por una mujer. Pero no habia nada personal, no habia fotografías u objetos que pudiesen confirmar o rechazar su teoría, asi que se limito a pensar que todo era culpa de una decoradora de interiores. Aun asi, no pudo evitar que una extraña opresión se formara en su pecho, ¿Y que si habia alguien en su vida? Ella no quería pensar en eso, pero tampoco podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza, por mas que se decía asi misma que ese no era su asunto.

Termino por enfadarse consigo misma, una cosa era que le pareciera atractivo y otra comenzar amontar escenitas de celos como las de Inuyasha, solo porque el departamento habia sido amueblado por una mujer, a fin de cuentas, la atracción era una cosa normal, no representaba amor o compromisos, él era simple y sencillamente un conocido y asi iba a seguir, entonces porque enfadarse.

Prefirió buscar una nueva actividad, algo que la relajara lo suficiente como para quitarse esa extraña y fastidiosa sensación de estar invadiendo el espacio de alguien mas, fue entonces cuando recordó que no se habia tomado la molestia de avisar a Sango que se marcharía.

-¡Que buena amiga soy! –se dijo asi misma mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el numero de Sango.-Hola, ¿Sango? Soy yo Kagome.

-Kagome ¿Qué ocurre, estas bien? –la chica pudo notar preocupación en el tono de su amiga.

-No pasa nada y yo estoy muy bien, lo que pasa es que, bueno salí del pueblo –Kagome casi lanzo el teléfono hasta el otro lado de la sala cuando Sango comenzó a preguntarle a gritos donde estaba y porque se habia ido- Sango calma, respira y habla un poco mas bajo, no estoy sorda, sabes.

-Lo siento, pero es que, no se me tomo por sorpresa la noticia –Kagome se rió, si saber que se habia ido la sorprendía cuando le diera los detalles quedaría en shock- cuéntame que paso y quiero todos los detalles.

Kagome lo hizo, comenzó desde el día de ayer cuando Sesshomaru le hiciera la invitación, hasta su llegada al departamento.

-No puedo creerlo Kagome, es decir, creí que él y tu no se llevaban, jamás pensé que pudieras aceptar irte con él asi como asi a otro lado, sin nadie mas, deja que se enteren en el pueblo.

-Sango por dios, lo que menos quiero es pensar en el montón de idioteces que se invitarían, asi que por favor no le digas nada a nadie de acuerdo.

-Nunca lo haría, Kagome con quien crees que estas hablando, simplemente expongo la situación, porque aunque yo no hable, seguro las personas que trabajan en el viñedo lo harán.

-Tengo mejores cosas que pensar que en chismes –hizo una pausa pensando en si comentarle la conversación que habia tenido con Rin o no, al final decidió hacerlo- Le gusto a Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por sus arranques de celos y porque Rin también se dio cuenta.

-Pero a ti no te gusta ¿cierto?

-NO

-Te gusta su medio hermano, ese es el problema –esta vez fue Kagome quien casi deja sorda a Sango al gritar que no- o vamos Kagome por favor, se te nota, la forma en que le rehuyes, en como te expresas de él, tretas de fingir que no te importa pero sabes que no es cierto.

-sabes una cosa, ya tengo que colgar, nos vemos luego de acuerdo.

-Como quiera Kagome, cuídate y cualquier cosa, ya sabes, llámame.

Kagome colgó y se sumió en nuevas cavilaciones, porque no le habia dicho a Sango que encontraba a Sesshomaru bastante atractivo y misterioso, quizá por que tenia miedo de que su mejor amiga se riera de ella y creyera que estaba perdidamente enamorada, lo cual no era cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía por lo menos salir completamente de un lío antes de entrar en otro?

Estaba mas tensa que cuando salieron del viñedo, cuando se suponía que la idea de que ella hiciera ese viaje era para que se relajara y pudiera afrontar las cosas desde otra perspectiva, pero no, lo único que habia logrado era sumarle dos líos mas a los que ya tenia, los sentimientos de Inuyasha y los suyos.

Faltaba una hora para que él estuviera ahí, asi que procurando limpiar su mente de ideas confusas, se apresuro a arreglarse, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea del tipo de lugar al que irían a comer, pero si de algo estaba segura es que, dado el estilo de Sesshomaru, no seria un lugar común y corriente y ella no llevaba nada medianamente formal, ¡en que rayos estaba pensando cuando empaco! En lo mismo en lo que estaba pensando en ese instante, en la impresión que causaría en él, mezclilla y algodón era todo lo que habia entre lo que habia llevado, asi que no tenia mucho de donde escoger, pero por lo menos podía peinarse y y maquillarse un poco, asi al menos no quedaría como la chica recién sacada del pueblo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse le informo que él estaba de regreso, lo cual solo la hizo sentirse mas nerviosa, mas insegura de su aspecto y sus modales, preocupaciones tontas le habría dicho sango, pues ella no era ninguna salvaje mal vestida, pero aun asi no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el la llamo desde la sala.

-¿Estas lista? –Kagome enrojeció pero asintió antes de agregar.

-Siempre que no pienses que luzco demasiado simple como para salir a comer contigo.

-Eso es lo que eres –Por un momento se sintió herida ante sus palabras- Jamás me han agradado las personas que trataran de aparentar mas de lo que son. Mientras seas tu misma y te sientas a gusto con ello, por mi esta bien.

-Gracias –estuvo tentada a sonreírle, pero prefirió morderse el labio antes de permitir que el viera lo mucho que le importaba su opinión- mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO XXII

El lugar era bastante agradable, costoso si, pero no del tipo que podría intimidarla y aunque la conversación era casi inexistente, esta vez el procuro interesarse mas en ella, breves comentarios respecto al lugar, preguntas sobre ella, no demasiado personales, pero que al menos cortaban durante unos cuantos minutos el silencio que reinaba entre los dos; eso era lo que realmente la ponía nerviosa, porque a pesar de que le gustaba que le hablara, sentía la interacción demasiad impersonal, era como si Sesshomaru no estuviera dispuesto a dejarle ver mas de lo que ya habia visto, pero al mismo tiempo, le brindaba la oportunidad de no sentirse mal por ello, de saber que a pesar de las distancias que él mismo habia establecido, no estaba sola, le quedaba claro que él estaba abierto a conocerla, pero, no a ser reciproco en la información; eso era lo que la detenía, lo que la hacia sentirse tímida frente a él, porque de un modo u otro estaba acostumbrada a las personas mas abiertas, que eran capaces de confiar y a su vez infundir confianza, pero con él no podía.

Cuando regresaron al departamento, se sintió mucho mas incomoda que durante la comida, porque ahí realmente estaban solos, asi que prefirió ahorrarle la molestia de ser amable solo por el bien de ella y se retiro a su habitación, excusándose con el hecho de que estaba cansada y quería descansar un rato, el solo asintió, muy probablemente no le habia creído, pero no hizo nada por detenerla.

Una vez a solas en la habitación, Kagome decidió tomar un baño para relajarse mas rápido, pero una vez que termino, su cabeza volvió a saturarse con las preocupaciones de siempre, su vida, su familia, su futuro,. en mas de una ocasión habia deseado salir corriendo a buscar a su madre, deseaba hablar con ella, hacer que comprendiera que ella no era la mala de la historia, sino una victima, al igual que lo era ella por confiar en un hombre con tan pocos escrúpulos como naraku, pero no lo habia hecho, el recuerdo de sus palabras, el hecho de que le creyera mas a él que a su propia hija la detenía, también estaba lo de la universidad, sabia que pronto tendría que marcharse, pero aun no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, en su momento tomar la decisión de estudiar lejos le habia costado mucho, pero sabia que era necesario, ahora el principal motivo para irse ya no existía, pero aun asi debía hacerlo, aunque el deber y el desear fuesen cosas muy distintas.

a veces le parecía que el paso del tiempo era engañoso, porque las cosas malas llegaban tan rápido, tan aparentemente cercanas unas de otras, pero las cosas buenas, esas tardaban mas de lo necesario, en su caso, el amor era su principal ejemplo, durante años habia visto a las personas a su alrededor ser atraídas, rechazadas, correspondidas y decepcionadas, pero ella no habia sido mas que eso, una espectadora. después cuando naraku entro en su familia, pensó que ser acosada sexualmente por el esposo de su madre, no era el modo en que ella quería incursionar en el mundo de las relaciones humanas –quien querría- pero cuando, de un modo poco agradable, se deshizo de él las cosas solo se complicaron mas, como si el destino quisiera recompensarle todos esos amores que no habia tenido en el pasado al mismo tiempo y representados por las personas mas dispares y conflictivas que pudiese imaginar.

se desplomo en la cama, con ese pensamiento en la mente, ahora ya sabia lo que sentia uno, solo esperaba que lo que fuese que sintiera Kouga fuese distinto, aunque esa solo era una esperanza superflua, pues el habia sido mucho mas directo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos? –se pregunto a si misma mientras miraba un punto fijo en el techo de la habitación.

Que iba a hacer con ellos, cuando ni siquiera sabia que hacer con si misma, después de todo, su único deseo era que las cosas fuesen mas fáciles, meterse en menos líos, dejar de sufrir por los demás, porque y como el mismo Sesshomaru le dijese, los sentimientos de los demás no eran asunto suyo y sin embargo le afectaban mas de lo que ella misma podía admitir, pero quería cambiar, quería dejar de ser asi, reunir el valor suficiente como para ser egoísta y pensar solo en ella, para poder decir "¡Y que si se pelean! ¡Y que si no me cree! ¡Y que si estoy sola! Pero no hasta ahora siempre que lo intentaba, fallaba rotundamente, era demasiado noble, demasiado débil, como para herir a los demás aun cuando no fuese intencionalmente.

Quizá por eso cuando sus padre estaban juntos, la vida era ideal, porque ellos siempre decidían, ella solo tenia que obedecer, su capacidad de acción y decisión se reducía a la escuela, donde la mayor parte del tiempo hacia exactamente lo que le pedían, lo que se esperaba de ella, jamás fue el tipo de chica que se metiese en líos, por mas que sango intentara atraerla con su espíritu aventurero y despreocupado, nunca lo logro, se conformaba con reír y hasta cierto punto envidiar a su amiga, quien no temía fugarse de la escuela, o no estudiar lo mas mínimo para un examen, sin que eso representara un Apocalipsis para ella.

pero eso era ahora parte del pasado, un pasado que como tal, no podría regresar, el ahora era el importante, el poder valerse por si misma sin depender de nadie, pero como hacerlo, le faltaba la determinación, el valor, el carácter y eso era lo mas gracioso de todo, por que a ultimas fechas estaba rodeada de personas que poseían esas cualidades en cantidades insanas y aun asi, ella no era capaz siquiera de imitarlos un poco, lo mas que habia logrado era expresarse, transmitir a los demás, sus sentimientos, ya fuese enfadándose o llorando, lo cual ya era un avance, pero necesitaba mas, si quería poder arreglar su situación y marcharse a un lugar distinto, donde no conocería a nadie y donde la gente quizá no seria tan sobre protectora con ella como lo eran sus amigos, tenia que madurar tenia que redefinirse a si misma, y aun cuando fuese en unos cuantos días estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si y lograr dar el primer paso.

Para ello la presencia de Sesshomaru, era una ayuda, ya que de un modo u otro, el siempre le habia dado consejos mucho mas coherentes que ninguna otra persona, le habia permitido llorar en su hombro y desahogarse, pero por sobre de todo, Sesshomaru representaba un reto para ella, porque desde el primer momento en que lo vio se sintió intimidada, habia algo bajo esa expresión calmada, como si estuviese controlándose todo el tiempo, ya una vez Inuyasha le habia advertido respecto al carácter de su medio hermano, le habia dicho que era cuando se enfada, cuando realmente parecían de la misma familia, bastaba con recordar la pelea que habia presenciado entre ambos, Sesshomaru podría parecer todo los sereno y maduro que Inuyasha no era, pero quizá era solo eso apariencia y algo dentro de ella podía sentirlo, sentir todo esa fuerza, el carácter testarudo e independiente bajo la mascara de moderación e indiferencia, pero si tan solo pudiera vencer sus propios temores y acercarse aunque fuera un poquito a él. Inuyasha no temía enfrentarlo, gritarle y hasta insultarlo, claro esta que eso no era lo que ella quería hacer, pero representaba el hecho de poder verlo como un igual, ella misma habia visto la forma en la que Rin le hablaba, con respeto si, pero con cierta confianza, ella tampoco le temía y hasta donde Kagome podía ver, él habia dado ciertas libertades y derechos a la jovencita, lo cual representaba una sola cosa, si ella no podía ni siquiera tener una conversación casual de forma decente con él no era todo culpa de sesshomaru, era suya, porque asi como podía distinguir la enorme pared que él habia levantado para impedir que alguien se acercara mas de lo debido, debía también de reconocer que ella habia hecho prácticamente lo mismo, se habia aislado, deseando estar cerca.

Pero eso iba a terminarse, esta dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias, pero si era capaz de vencer sus limitaciones y abordar al hombre que representaba todo un misterio para ella, entonces quizá seria capaz de hacer lo mismo con su vida entera. Una vida que hasta cierto punto apenas comenzaba a vivir por cuenta propia.

-Solo espero que esto tenga buenos resultados –pensó en voz alta- no me importa que me rechace como amiga, pero espero que al menos me de una oportunidad, para probarme a mi misma.

pero primero tendría que analizar el terreno, no podía simplemente llegar y comenzar a hablar como si nada, necesitaba algo, un tema, una pregunta que fuese lo suficientemente buena como para poder iniciar una conversación, ese era el primer paso, poder charlar de algo que realmente los atrapara a los dos, mas allá de banalidades como habia ocurrido durante la comida, ella sabia que le era educado, mucho mas que su medio hermano, asi que si encontraba el tema correcto, el no podría zafarse con la misma facilidad con la que lo habia hecho antes, aunque tampoco podía dejar de lado su carácter, ese era el factor riesgo, ya una vez lo habia hecho enfadar por meterse en lo que no le importaba, pero ahora sabia que la familia al igual que para ella, no era un tema agradable, asi que solo era cuestión de buscar algo mas, quizá algo relacionado con el viñedo, después de todo, el lo manejaba solo, debía saber cientos y cientos de cosas respecto a su negocio; el problema era que ella no sabia nada, para ella eran simples uvas, un proceso de fermentación y botellas costosas. no quería atacarlo a preguntas, pues el seguramente las respondería, pero, pero eso no seria una platica, seria un amago de entrevista o peor, no, ella quería algo que pudiera desembocar en otras cosas, en otros temas, en una nueva faceta de él, pero para ello necesitaría información, alo de donde poder agarrarse al momento de abordarlo.

sin pensarlo dos veces y completamente decidida a iniciar con su plan –antes de que perdiera las agallas- se puso en pie y prácticamente corrió hasta el pequeño teléfono que habia en la habitación, le costo un poco recordar el numero pero se alegro mucho cuando la voz de Rin le respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Rin –saludo en voz baja, no quería que el se diera cuenta de lo que hacia- ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? –bien ahora como explicar su petición sin sonar demasiado sospechosa- Ah Rin bueno llamaba para pedirte un favor, sabes si en la casa hay libros o algo de información sobre viñedos –pudo notar como la chica se sorprendía ante la petición, pero no indago en el porque de la pregunta se limito a explicar que nunca habia revisado los libros asi que no estaba segura- bueno es que yo, quisiera un poco de datos básicos, mira, cuando vuelva a la casa te explico si, pero mientras tanto ¿Podías conseguirme algo de información?

Colgó el teléfono, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, ojala que Rin pudiera encontrara algo que le fuera de ayuda, por mínimo que fuese, necesitaba que lo encontrara rápido, el plazo era corto, solo estarían unos cuantos días lejos del viñedo, un periodo demasiado corto como para solucionar cosas, olvidar temores y enfrentar a Sesshomaru.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO XXIII

La reunión habia comenzado exactamente igual que todas, pues a pesar del tiempo que llevaba al frente del negocio familiar, aun no terminaba de sentirse cómodo con el trabajo, pero como hacerlo, por mas que leía y leía los informes y demás documentos que pudieran aclarar los temas de las reuniones, siempre se sentía igual: como si todos estuvieran esperando a verlo fallar –cosa que, afortunadamente aun no habia pasado, pero nadie le aseguraría que las cosas siguieran asi en el futuro- en momentos como esos se sentía mas que agradecido con su carácter, con esa mascara de frío mármol que parecía ser su rostro, con sus nervios de acero que no dejaban traslucir el mas mínimo indicio de duda o inseguridad, atributos que le habían garantizado un aparente respeto –por no decir temor- por parte de los hombres que se encontraban en la reunión, cada uno encargado de un área en especifico, cada uno presente para rendirle cuentas y que se sentían tan evaluados como lo hacia él.

Entendía los terminos, entendía las cifras, entendía la mayor parte del proceso, pero era una extensa zona negra llena de manchas blancas, pequeñas lagunas que aun no habia logrado rellenar, pero jamás se habia arrepentido de no obedecer a su padre, sin importar el trabajo extra que le representaba, prefería mil veces eso, ha arrepentirse de las decisiones que lo habían forjado en el pasado.

Llevaba casi hora y media de balances, de plantación, de escuchar, propuestas, proyectos y expectativas de acuerdo a los análisis de mercado, el se limitaba a hacer preguntas, cuando la información le parecía demasiado escasa, pero en general, permanecía en silencio y cuando algo realmente llamaba su atención, pedía un informe por escrito, ya que leerlo siempre le hacia mas fácil el trabajo, que el atrapar las ideas de sus expositores.

Eran casi las ocho cuando comenzaron a despedirse, ya solo hacían falta afinar unos cuantos detalles, dentro de dos días volvía a la paz y la tranquilidad del campo, donde todo, si bien requería constancia era de mucho menos estresante, lo único que deseaba era volver al departamento, cenar algo ligero darse un baño y literalmente desconectarse del mundo, aun asi cuando los demás asistentes a la reunión prácticamente lo rodearon y acorralaron para invitarlo a cenar con ellos, se hallo incapaz de negarse, después de todo, los conocía desde hacia años, cuando su padre aun vivía y si algo le sobraba a él era educación, asi que se vio asi mismo siendo arrastrado lejos de su plan de relajación.

-Bien creo que eso de las temporadas de cultivo ya me quedo mas claro –le afirmo Kagome a Rin mientras, hacia pequeñas anotaciones en una hoja, ya llevaba dos días con eso, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y algo le decía que habia escogido un tema bastante complicado, en especial porque no quería parecer demasiado tonta, pero por otro lado no quería dar la impresión de que se habia tragado la enciclopedia completa, asi que solo quería los detalles mas representativos, aquello que fuese obvio, pero al mismo tiempo que no todos pudieran saberlo- ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que con lo que llevamos hasta hoy es mas que suficiente –prácticamente se rió al escuchar la expresión de jubilo que la chica al otro lado de la línea exclamo, pues la jovencita tenia no solo sus actividades diarias, sino demás el meterse a investigar a la biblioteca, actividad nada gratificante para ella, que acostumbraba leer solo lo estrictamente necesario cuando acudía a la escuela y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también estaba Inuyasha, el chico estaba con un humor terrible, nada parecía agradarle, se levantaba de malas y se iba a dormir de malas, eso sin contar con las incontables veces que le habia gritado a ella por tonterías, entre ellas el saber que diablos hacia ella la mayor parte del día metida entre libros y la mayor parte de la noche pegada al teléfono, afortunadamente no habia hecho el mas mínimo intento de impedirle ninguna de las dos cosas, ya que ella habia apelado a la autoridad de Sesshomaru y prácticamente amenazado –como si ambos fueran niños pequeños- con acosarlo con él cuando volviera de su viaje, Kagome habia tenido que escuchar sus quejas la mayor parte del tiempo, asi que no se detenía en agradecerle, no solo que le ayudara, si no que además mantuviera al chico fuera de su plan- Esta será la ultima llamada nocturna que tendrás que hacerme asi que, la próxima vez que hablemos lo haremos en persona, de acuerdo... si volvemos pronto... la verdad es que creo que si me ayudo, a pesar de que paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí encerrada... no, no salgo si no es cuando el me invita a cenar o a comer... podría perderme sabes... si, si ya no soy una niñita, como sea Rin nos vemos pronto, cuídate y cuida a Inuyasha.

Colgó el teléfono después de oír protestar a Rin por su ultima petición y se dedico a observar los datos que habia apuntado, tenia de todo, tipos, clima, procesos, infinidad de cosas que jamás se habría imaginado se tenían que hacer, parecía un trabajo pesado y muy delicado, porque el mas mínimo error podría echar a perder una cosecha entera y eso como en cualquier otra cosa representaba grandes perdidas, aun asi habia algo ahí que le habia resultado tremendamente interesante, quizá porque la mayor parte del trabajo era al aire libre, en pleno contacto con la tierra y las viñas, pero el hecho es que el interés se habia incrementado, ya no solo por tener un tema de conversación común con sesshomaru, sino por ella misma, asi que, esperaba tener e tiempo suficiente, para leer por si misma los libros de los cuales Rin le habia conseguido aquellos datos, porque si con solo unas cuantas líneas, ya se hallaba fascinada, seguramente con el libro completo la sensación seria gratificante.

Levanto la vista de las hojas que tenia enfrente y reviso el reloj, eran casi las nueve, Sesshomaru le habia avisado que ese día llegaría tarde, a si que habia tenido que cenar sola, si es que a una taza de leche tibia y unas cuantas galletas se les podía llamar cena y esperaba el momento en el cual él regresara, esperaba que no llegara demasiado cansado o molesto, porque habia escogido esa noche para conversar y necesitaba de él para ello, asi que se levanto de la silla donde habia pasado las ultimas dos horas y se encamino hacia le sofá, para poder estar mas cómoda y para que, Sesshomaru notara su presencia en cuanto llegara.

Eran las doce y media cuando la puerta de departamento se abrió, Kagome estaba aun despierta, aunque la serie de bostezos que habia tendió en los últimos quince minutos no e auguraban que continuara asi por mucho mas tiempo, con todo y eso se acomodo en el sofá y espero a que él se acercara hasta el centro de la sala.

-Buenas noches –susurro con la que esperaba fuese su voz mas cordial y hasta cierto punto alegre, lo menos que deseaba era que Sesshomaru pensara que iba a reclamarle por llegar a esas horas- ¿Qué tal tu reunión?

-Bien –su voz sonaba igual que siempre, pero fiel a sus costumbres Kagome no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, mismos que parecían menos brillantes, como si estuvieran cubiertos por un sopor extraño-¿Ocurre algo? No esperaba encontrarte despierta.

-No, no pasa nada, simplemente que, no podía dormir y... –un bostezo corto por la mitad su excusa haciéndola mas inverosímil de lo que ya parecía- Lo siento.

Sesshomaru avanzo hasta el sillón a la izquierda de Kagome y prácticamente se desplomo en el- Ya es tarde, ¿por que no intentas dormir? No creo que te cueste mucho trabajo ahora.

-¿Y tú? Luces mas cansado de lo habitual, no seria mejor si te fueras a tu habitación que si te quedas ahí, no creo que dormir en un sillón te ayude a descansar.

-Estoy bien, solo creo que, excedí mi cuota de alcohol en mi sistema –Kagome prácticamente salto en su lugar, de todas las personas en el mundo Sesshomaru era al único que no podía imaginar bebiendo de mas.

-¿Bebiste? –él la miro como si aquella pregunta hubiese significado un reproche- es decir, no parece, a las pocas personas que he visto ebrias, hablan de mas y de forma ininteligible y ni siquiera son capaces de mantenerse en pie.

-Yo jamás dije que estuviese ebrio, solo un poco disperso, pero nada que no pueda controlar.

-Eso dicen todos –Kagome estaba segura que, de no ser por el efecto que el alcohol generaba en los ojos de él la mirada de Sesshomaru, la abría atravesado completa haciéndola huir de la sala y acuartelarse en su habitación, pero en el estado actual de las cosas, lo mas que logro fue transmitirle el desprecio de él ante su comentario- ¿Sucedió algo malo en tu reunión? ó ¿Te pusiste asi por otra cosa?

Una sonrisa sutil se anidó en sus labios antes de que le respondiera –Ninguna de las dos y antes de que te inventes otra excusa de porque estoy en este estado, te diré que no acostumbro ingerir alcohol para ahogar penas, ni mucho menos, simplemente fui a cenar con los otros miembros de la reunión y ellos decidieron que unas cuantas copas no nos vendrían nada mal.

-Eso suena como si quisieras echarles la culpa a ellos –él se levanto y por un instante Kagome temió que abandonara la sala y la dejara ahí, sola, pero en lugar de eso Sesshomaru se sentó en el mismo sofá donde estaba Kagome y la miro a la cara, con un espacio menor de quince centímetros entre la cara de ella y la de él- Yo...

-Escucha bien Kagome, ¡Nadie!, absolutamente nadie me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero, entendido.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso, es que, bueno –pero Sesshomaru ya no la estaba escuchando realmente, su mirada se habia desviado hacia las hojas que la chica tenia sobre sus piernas, la luz era escasa y ciertamente su vista estaba nublada, pero, aun podía distinguir lo que se hallaba escrito ahí, eso sin contar con que los terminos le eran extremadamente familiares, aun asi la curiosidad fue superior a él y con un solo movimiento tomo los papeles antes que ella pudiese siquiera reaccionar con propiedad- ¿Qué?

-¿Vinicultura? En eso has estado ocupando tu tiempo libre –Kagome no supo ni que responder, su mente apenas estaba procesando la velocidad con la que él le habia quitado sus apuntes, asi como lo tonta que habia sido al no esconderlos en cuanto él entro en el departamento- Es una profesión compleja, pero bastante gratificante –le comento Sesshomaru sin esperar a que ella respondiera su pregunta inicial, ella se limito a asentir, aunque él no pudo ver ese gesto ya que se hallaba inmerso en la lectura de sus anotaciones- Jamás te he preguntado cual es la carrera que planeas estudiar cuando te vayas del pueblo.

-Yo... contaduría

Kagome se pateo mentalmente, estaba ahí sentada junto a él, teniendo la platica que tanto habia planeado –aunque en el bosquejo original, su vida no seria el tema de conversación, pero que diablos, no todo podía ser perfecto- y sin embargo estaba actuando igual que siempre, con respuestas cortas y estúpidas, hasta Sesshomaru estaba hablando mas de lo habitual "Quizá yo también necesito trago" pensó mientras el la observaba y enarcaba una ceja.

-¿En serio? –devolvió la vista a las hojas y siguió leyendo- bueno, eres libre de estudiar lo que quieras, y yo personalmente no tango nada en contra de la contaduría pero, no puedo imaginarte en algo como eso.

-Cuando era pequeña quería ser maestra igual que mi padre –le confeso, esperando que no se riera ni nada- pero la gente cambia.

-Cambiar no siempre es bueno, mas aun si no tienes un sustento firme que avale tu cambio –separo la hoja de enfrente y la coloco tras las otras para asi seguir con su lectura- y desde mi perspectiva tu aun eres pequeña –Kagome pudo ver una sonrisa ladeada en él cuando dijo eso y la sorprendió, era como si Sesshomaru buscara molestarla a propósito, divertirse a expensas de ella, pero mas que molestarla le infundió confianza.

-Yo no soy pequeña, tengo dieciocho, legalmente soy mayor de edad –le recordó, en tono amable- aunque reconozco que a veces me comporto como una niñita cobarde.

-Se muy bien cuantos años tienes y en cuanto a lo de cobarde, creo que a tu edad es normal, estas atravesando una etapa de grandes cambios y decisiones que afectaran el resto de tu vida, cualquiera sentiría miedo, a menos claro que seas tan arrogante como Inuyasha... ó como yo –agrego con mucha mas sinceridad de la que ella podía asimilar- pero supongo que los diez años de diferencia que hay entre tu y yo, me dan todo el derecho de verte como una pequeña.

-¿Diez años? –Kagome se sintió extraña ante esa información, es decir, sabia que él era mayor pero diez años rebasan sus expectativas- Creí que tenias menos, es decir, no aparentas los veintiocho. Aunque eso explicaría la madurez con la que tomas todo.

-Supongo que si.

Kagome no supo que mas decir y él parecía estar muy ocupado leyendo, para ese entonces el ya estaba pasando a la tercer y ultima pagina, si Kagome no se daba prisa terminaría su lectura y probablemente se iría a dormir, o la despediría a ella, asi que procurando retomar el hilo de la conversación pregunto.

-¿Tu estudiaste vinicultura? O algo relacionado, supongo que una carrera asi es mas que necesaria cuando se dirige un viñedo –sugirió logrando con ello el atraer la atención de Sesshomaru.

-Si, es bastante difícil manejar un uno cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que hay que hacer –cavilo mientras se reacomodaba en el sofá- pero la verdad es que cuando era joven y aun estaba estudiando el hacerme cargo del viñedo no estaba dentro de mis planes.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pero si era el negocio de tu padre, era prácticamente un hecho que te correspondía una parte de él –estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua, ella que sabia de lo que era un hecho y lo que no dentro de la familia de Sesshomaru, si apenas si podía descifrar a su propia familia- Entonces que era lo que habías planeado, claro, si puede saberse, tampoco quiero parecer entrometida.

-De un modo u otro te las ingenias para terminar entrometiéndote –no habia reproche en su voz, pero Kagome tenia muy presente la anterior conversación que habían mantenido, donde ella habia tratado de obtener información sobre el y su hermano menor, asi que sabia que debía irse con cuidado al momento de hacer preguntas- Mi plan es el que tienen muchos entre los quince y los veinte, vivir por mi cuenta, salir adelante sin depender de la fortuna de un padre que significaba demasiado poco para mi.

-Eso suena demasiado duro, pero, entonces ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? Cuidando no solo del viñedo sino también de Inuyasha -

-Porque en el ultimó momento de la vida de mi padre, descubrí que no era tan insensible como pensaba –esa respuesta era buena, decía mucho y al mismo tiempo, generaba mas dudas de las que respondía, pero Kagome prefirió omitir su curiosidad por un momento, algo en la expresión de él le dijo que no era el mejor momento para preguntar sobre la relación que habia tenido con su padre- No pude negarme, termine cediendo, mas aun cuando mi padre me ofreció lo único que podría haberme interesado como herencia.

-¿El viñedo? Por eso a Inuyasha le corresponde todo lo demás, el manejo operativo de la empresa –Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero a ella no le hizo falta, las cosas eran tal y como ella habia dicho, desvió la vista hacia el reloj, un gesto que él capto a la perfección, eran las dos de la mañana, el tiempo habia pasado considerablemente rápido- pero entonces...

-Ya es muy tarde, creo que es suficiente conversación por hoy –la interrumpió él devolviéndole las hojas de sus apuntes- te veo mañana

Sin mas se levanto y se perdió en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, Kagome tardo unos cuantos minutos mas en imitarlo. Tenia muchas dudas respecto a él, a la vida que habia tenido y que al parecer no se asemejaba en nada a lo que ella habia imaginado, pero no podía estar segura de que una oportunidad como la que se habia dado esa noche se repitiera, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de si habia sido él mismo, el alcohol o simplemente el destino el que la habia propiciado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

UNA DISCULPA POR LA LARGA ESPERA (CREO QUE YA LLEVO VARIAS) YO MISMA ME FRUSTRO CUANDO LOS FANFICS QUE LEO SE TARDAN AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO A PESAR DE TODO SIGAN APOYANDO LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LEER.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO XXIV

Casi no pudo dormir esa noche, la conversación rodaba en su cabeza, todo lo que el habia contado de su vida, era mas de lo que ella pensaba conseguir pero lo peor era que, fiel a su costumbre mas que dejar satisfechas sus dudas habida dejado el camino abierto a mas interrogantes, ella ya no estaba segura de que pensar respecto a el, era un ogro amargado o solo un hombre practico y poco afectivo, quizá realmente su pasado lo habia hecho asi, quizá ella estuviese destinada a verse como el algún día, sacudió la cabeza sorprendida por ese pensamiento, su vida no habia sido la que ella hubiese soñado menos aun a ultimas fechas pero tampoco era como para hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, habia gente que lo pasaba peor, ella podía considerarse afortunada, pero y el, quizás el habia tenido menos suerte, aun se preguntaba que habría pasado si no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha en el momento exacto, que habría pasado si...

Pero eso era pasado, debía dejarlo atrás y no preocuparse mas, después de todo, estaba a salvo, eso era lo que Sesshomaru a pesar de su frialdad y estoicismo le trasmitía, era extraño seguramente no podría explicarlo en palabras por eso nunca se lo habia comentado a nadie, ni a sango que era quien mejor la conocía, pero siempre que estaba junto a el a pesar de que la intimidara hasta hacerla sentir menos que una mota de polvo algo dentro de ella le decía que nada ni nadie podría lastimarla, pero cuanto tiempo mas iba a depender de los demás, cuanto tiempo mas le duraría la gracia de esconderse tras esos dos hermanos que le habían ofrecido casa comida y seguridad sin conocerla siquiera, ya no era una niña como Rin, ya era una mujer quizá no al cien por ciento pero para la sociedad asi era y como tal se esperaba que pudiera al menos valerse por si misma, pero como hacerlo si nunca nadie se habia tomado la molestia de darle una lección respecto a eso, respecto a nada, se levanto de la cama, no iba a dormirse y ver el techo ya no le apetecía, se recargo contra el frío vidrio de la ventana de su habitación se desconecto del mundo observando las luces de la ciudad, era mas fácil asi, no pensar no hacer mas líos, perderse en los destellos como hacen los insectos, a veces ella se sentía asi, como un bicho insignificante, quizá no seria tan malo volverse como Sesshomaru al menos el parecía valorarse mas de lo que ella hacia, tenia confianza en si mismo tenia su propia fuerza para hacerse notar en el mundo en lugar de dejarse engullir por el.

En algún momento de la madrugada volvió a la cama, no supo en que momento exacto se durmió pero cuando por fin los rayos del sol fueron lo suficientemente molestos como para despertarla el reloj de su mesita de noche le indico que era mas de medio día, ni siquiera se molesto en arreglarse se levanto y salió de su habitación hecha un desastre, pero que mas daba sabia que estaba sola, Sesshomaru siempre salía antes de las ocho solo quedaban unos días el próximo sábado estarían ya en casa, casa, el solo pensar en esa palabra le hizo recordar a su madre la verdad es que desde su ultima conversación ya no habia vuelto a saber mas de ella no sabia si eso era malo, a pesar de la falta de una buena relación madre e hija no podía dejar de quererla, aunque perdonarla por pensar lo peor de ella era algo que tampoco se sentía capaz de hacer, se desplomo en el sillón no tenia hambre asi que podía saltarse el desayuno, además faltaba unas cuantas horas para que se considerara comida mas que otra cosa, quizá podría salir, por su cuenta buscar algún lugar sencillo para comer o por lo menos para distraerse un rato, después de todo habia pasado la mayor parte del tiempo tras las paredes de aquel departamento, habia salido solo unas cuantas veces con Sesshomaru, pero no tenia ni idea de como lucia la calle pues el elevador siempre los llevaba hasta el estacionamiento en el sótano y una vez dentro del coche no solía poner mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba, pero apenas unas horas antes se estaba quejando de su falta de valor de confianza en si misma y que si salía solo para descubrir que no habia nada y tenia que volver para prepararse un sándwich, al menos sabría eso por si misma y no porque alguien mas se lo contara, era ser una tontería pero para ella como casi siempre seria un reto asi que no lo pensó demasiado, antes de perder la confianza se lanzo a prisa a tomar un baño y alistarse para salir, una vez en la calle comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo pero mejor cuidando no alejarse de mas, después de todo no tenia intención de tomar ninguna clase de transporte lo suyo era caminar la relajaba bastante, además cuando caminaba ponía mas atención a lo que la rodeaba si le seria mas fácil recordar el camino de regreso al edificio.

Eran casi las siete, sabia que no faltaba mucho para que Sesshomaru volviera de su reunión y ella ni siquiera se habia tomado la molestia de dejar una nota que le informara cuales eran sus planes o que hora iba a volver, no era que estuviese perdida, no aun podía distinguir los últimos cuatro pisos del edificio donde estaba el departamento, pero habia encontrado un gusto extraño una sensación de libertad al estar sentada en aquella banca, en un parque pequeño y sin muchas cosas que realmente se pudieran considerar interesantes, simplemente era el hecho de saber que estaba ahí, no porque alguien se lo hubiese pedido, no porque las circunstancias la hubiesen obligado sino simplemente por que ella lo habia elegido asi, era una decisión, la mas tonta que habia tomado pero era realmente suya, ahora entendía eso de que Roma no se construyó en un día, si ella quería ser independiente y confiada tenia que empezar desde el principio, con cosas tontas y pequeñas como la salida de ese día, solo asi podría realmente medir sus capacidades. Suspiro, no recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido pero al menos podría hacer algunos avances mientras tuviera el respaldo de sus benefactores, era un hecho que no viviría con ellos por siempre, se iría, quizá mas pronto de lo que ella pensaba y por una extraña razón entre mas próximo le parecía el momento de la partida menos la agradaba la idea de hacerlo. Iba a extrañarlos eran un hecho, pero sobre todo iba a extrañar la comodidad de dejarse llevar por las dominantes personalidades de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru –y por mucho que le avergonzara admitirlo a veces hasta por la de Rin- pero que se suponía que hiciera, después de los pleitos entre Kouga e Inuyasha le habia quedado claro que lo que el esperaba de ella era mucho mas de lo que se sentía capaz de ofrecer, ni siquiera estaba segura de saber lo que implicaba enamorase de una persona, no era como si nunca hubiese salido con algún chico o intercambiado con Sango opiniones respecto a quien era mas guapo que el otro, pero amor, eso era algo que nunca habia entrado en sus pensamientos, la escuela habia sido el principal, por no decir que el único eje de su vida, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se sentía tan confundida en ese momento por que se habia separado de golpe del mundo que conocía, el de aulas, clases tareas y compañeros.

Se levanto de la banca y casi por inercia regreso a casa las luces seguían apagadas aquello seguía tal y como habia estado antes de que se fuera asi que al menos no tenia que preocuparse por recibir un regaño por desaparecer asi sin aviso alguno, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a revisar que podía tomar para la cena, tenia sueño y estaba cansada, así que solo comió una manzana y un vaso de leche y se fue a su habitación pensó que si Sesshomaru iba a llegar tan tarde como la noche anterior, no tenia caso privarse del placer de dormir un poco mas de lo acostumbrado asi que se puso su pijama y cayo profundamente dormida

Eran las diez cuando Sesshomaru llego al departamento, no venia de buen humor, habia recibido una llamada nada agradable desde el viñedo, en la que le informaban la llegada de un citatorio a su nombre para presentarse ante las autoridades correspondientes por el problema con el padrastro de Kagome, y por lo que Jaken, le habia dicho, la situación se habia complicado mas de lo que esperaba pues ahora no era parte de las victimas sino de los victimarios un monstruo abusador de menores o al menos asi era como lo habían hecho quedar la madre de ella y su "decente" esposo en la demanda que habían levantado en su contra, y por si fuera poco se habían atrevido a ventilar en su lío la actual situación de Rin aprovechando la codicia de su abuela quien al prever el poder obtener mayores ganancias se habia unido a ellos en su acusación, el panorama de regreso al viñedo no parecía demasiado alentador y sin embargo era la causa de que volvieran antes de lo planeado, esperaba poder informar a la chica de lo complicado de la situación, mas aun cuando al parecer la madre de Kagome exigía que su hija volviera a casa, pero al encontrar todo en penumbras y a ella dormida en su cama con una expresión de profunda tranquilidad, prefirió dejarla disfrutar de aquel breve lapso de paz antes de enfrentarla contra la tormenta que les esperaba al día siguiente.

Lo primero que vio al salir de su habitación fue la maleta de él en medio de la sala, por un momento se quedo en blanco, ¿Acaso habia confundido las fechas? Ella creía que estarían ahí por mas tiempo, pero...

-Al fin despiertas, creí que tendría que rociarte con agua fría para sacarte de la cama –profunda voz de Sesshomaru la hizo saltar del suelo y pegarse contra la pare de como si fuese un ladrón atrapado en medio de la noche, el tenia medio cuerpo dentro de su habitación y la miraba como si nada –será mejor que te apures a empacar tus cosas y arreglarte nos vamos lo antes posible.

-¿Hoy? –fue todo lo que logro balbucear y el se limito a mirarla como si pensara que ella aun seguía dormida o algo similar- porque este regreso tan precipitado ¿sucedió algo en el viñedo?

-Nada grave, son problemas viejos –el paso junto a ella por el pasillo rumbo a la sala y ella volvió a su habitación, separo lo que iba a ponerse ese día y metió a prisa lo demás en su maleta, sin preocuparse por acomodar nada, simplemente que todo entrara y que no estuviese dejando nada importante atrás, sabia que hacían falta mas detalles, que una salida tan repentina solo podía ser augurio de malas noticias, una vez que logro cerrar la maleta corrió al baño, se ducho en menos de cinco minutos y se vistió tan rápido que su cabello le humedeció la camiseta, pero sus nervios se habían apoderado de ella de tal manera que ni siquiera se percato del triste aspecto que tenia hasta que llego a la sala y noto la forma critica en la que Sesshomaru la recorrió de pies a cabeza con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

- se que te dije que nos iríamos lo antes posible, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar unos cuantos minutos mas para que termines de arreglarte no quiero que la gente piense que te maltrato o algo, eso solo empeoraría la situación.

No dijo nada, su rostro ardía tras el análisis al que el la habia sometido asi que solo se dio la vuelta y regreso a la habitación, al mirarse en el espejo entendió el comentario, estaba hecha un desastre, asi que procuro arreglar lo mas posible en menos de quince minutos.

Durante el trayecto de regreso al viñedo ella sintió en mas de una ocasión la urgencia de preguntarle que era lo que habia sucedido, pero no lo hizo, el tampoco hizo el intento de explicar nada, tenia mas de una idea rondando en su mente de cómo proceder y solucionar la mayor parte, además sabia que su abogado estaba trabajando en ello, habia pasado casi dos horas al teléfono con el poniéndolo al tanto de la situación y además habían acordado que lo alcanzaría en el viñedo al día siguiente una vez que se hiciera cargo de otros asuntos pendientes.

Rin salió corriendo de la casa en cuanto vio la camioneta entrar por la reja principal, habia escuchado a Inuyasha el día anterior al recibir la notificación de demanda en contra suya y de su hermano, la mayor parte de sus gritos habían sido insultos y maldiciones que enmudecieron al pobre hombre que le entrego los documentos, pero a Rin no le habia quedado ninguna duda de que era el asunto y de lo mal que se podían poner las cosas para ella y para Kagome, ahora que sus guardianes habían sido puestos en entre dicho.

Sesshomaru a penas habia salido de la camioneta cuando Rin se abrazo a el y pudo sentir las lagrimas de la niña contra su camisa, a Kagome aquello la dejo peor, porque Rin siempre habia sido del tipo alegre y optimista y verla asi, solo le hacia suponer cosas peores, el se limito a acariciarle el cabello y a decirle en voz baja que todo estaba bien, que el no iba a dejar que nada se saliera de control, y por un instante sintió como si una serpiente se retorciera dentro de su estomago y deseo ser la chica a quien consolaban, al darse cuenta del curso de sus pensamientos cerro los ojos sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se dirigió a la casa, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ponerse celosa de dos personas que se querían como si fueran hermanos

Al entrar encontró a Inuyasha bajando las escaleras lo miro en silencio después de las discusiones y escenas que le habia hecho antes de que se marchara la verdad, no tenia ni idea de cómo estaba la situación con el y prefería pisar de manera cautelosa aquel suelo, el tan bien la miro con reservas no habia estado nada feliz con el hecho de que ella prefiriera la salida fácil que su hermano le habia propuesto al invitarla a ir con el a la ciudad, pero también era un hecho que la chica le agradaba y que antes que cualquier otra cosa y aun si ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, el le habia prometido ayuda y no era tan vil como para darle la espalda solo por no sentir lo mismo, asi que le sonrió, no fue la mas convincente ni natural de las sonrisas, es mas, a Kagome le pareció tan falsa que estuvo a punto de reprochárselo, pero reacciono a tiempo en que, dada la naturaleza del muchacho aquello era el mejor intento de que era capaz por mostrarle que las cosas estaba bien entre ellos, que lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle el esfuerzo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Y bien ¿Tu si me vas a contar que sucede? O te vas a quedar callado como el hielo de tu hermano –le dijo con un tono alegre esperando aligerar el ambiente pero su petición solo logro recordarle a él porque ella habia vuelto, logrando con ello escurecerle el semblante- ¡Inuyasha que ocurre? Todos actúan raro y comienzo a creer que soy la única que aun no sabe nada.

-Vamos arriba, a que desempaques te contare todo en tu habitación de cuerdo –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir, Kagome volteo levemente y miro a Rin y a Sesshomaru que seguían abrazados junto a la camioneta podía verlos hablar pero por la distancia no sabia que era lo que podían estar diciéndose el uno al otro, volvió a la vista la frente donde la escalera ya estaba vacía y corrió tras Inuyasha.

Sentía la garganta seca, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento se desplomo en la orilla de la cama mientras Inuyasha le contaba respecto a las acusaciones que su madre y su esposo habían levantado contra ellos, ni siquiera se molesto en moderar a Inuyasha cuando comenzó a insultar de mil y un formas a cada uno por su atrevimiento, esta segura de que si las palabras pudieran salir de su boca en ese momento con gusto habría repetido cada grosería de las que habia utilizado el para definirlos, la peor parte vino cuando le comento de la confabulación entre sus acusaciones y las de la abuela de Rin, por que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por arrastrarla a ella en aquel lío, mas tomando en cuenta que ella era menor de edad y como tal tendría menos opción de defenderse, mas aun cuando muy probablemente a ambas las sacasen de la casa para devolverlas con sus respectivos familiares, después de todo lo que Rin le habia contado no le cabía duda de que su abuela era una bruja.

De acuerdo a la notificación recibida Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tendrían que presentarse ante las autoridades locales en dos días, ese mismo día se definiría la situación de ella, ¿Volver a casa? Como se suponía que hiciera eso, su propia madre la habia corrido y si mal no recordaba le habia exigido no volver nunca mas, como entonces se atrevía a pedir de manera legal que ella regresara, ¿Acaso estaba tan ciega como para haber iniciado todo esto por petición de Naraku? Que clase de basura le habia metido en la cabeza para que después de repudiarla como hija ahora buscara tan fervientemente el recuperarla, ni siquiera se habia molestado en buscarla aun cuando la distancia entre su casa y el viñedo no era muy grande, ella conocía a su madre –o al menos eso quería creer- era una mujer simple sin muchas ambiciones, educada para ser una buena madre y esposa –aunque a Kagome siempre le habia parecido que era mas regular que buena en esos aspectos- asi que dudaba que estuviera esperando sacar dinero con esto, pero de Naraku no podía decir lo mismo, al casi no lo conocía y lo poco que habia visto de él le bastaba para suponer que, al igual que la abuela de Rin esperaba sacarle una considerable suma de dinero después de todo y aun cuando supiera que el tenia un interés morboso en ella, demandar era llegar demasiado lejos.

Le pregunto a Inuyasha si creía que ir a hablar con su madre podría servir de algo antes de la audiencia, ella, misma no sabia que pensar o esperar de un nuevo encuentro entre ambas después de la ultima conversación, pero quizá, con un poco de suerte podrían evitar que la situación creciera hasta escapárseles de las manos, Inuyasha no estaba muy convenció –en realidad su expresión fue ¡estas loca!- pero termino por sugerir que realizará una llamada a casa y verificara en que terminos estaban con ella antes de presentarse frente a la puerta de la que habia sido su casa.

Kagome no estaba segura de que llamar antes fuera una buena idea, sentía que era algo asi como prevenirlos, pero tampoco quería precipitarse demasiado, ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba a la casa y al único que encontraba era a Naraku? Al menos con la llamada podría concertar una cita para ver a su mama -¿Quién iba a pensar que algún día iba a utilizar la palabra cita y mama en la misma frase?, sonaba ilógico- pero como no tenia ni idea de cómo iniciar la conversación, a si que opto por sentarse frente al teléfono y respirar profundo, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas, armar un dialogo decente al cual apegarse al momento en que escuchara la voz al otro lado de la línea. Paso casi media hora antes de que se decidiera a tomar el auricular y marcara los números, mirando tan fijamente al teléfono que parecía que deseara hacerlo desaparecer con el poder de su mente sentía las manos húmedas y temblorosas, podía escuchar una débil vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que aun no era demasiado tarde para detenerse, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme mientras comenzaba a oír el tono de lla

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

MAS DE UN AÑO TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR Y DE VERDAD LAMENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA, LEI TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ENVIARON DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO, AUNQUE NUNCA HE SIDO BUENA RESPONDIENDOLOS, PERO AUN ASI LES AGRADEZCO, PORQUE ESO ME MOTIVO SIEMPRE EN TODO INCLUIDO ESTA ACTUALIZACION QUE LLEGA TARDE, PERO LLEGA, ESTOY TRATANDO DE ESCRIBIR LO MAS POSIBLE Y DE PODER DAR UN MEJOS SEGUIMIENTO A ESTO, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE COMO RETOMO LA HISTORIA Y QUE ME HAGAN SABER SUS OPINIONES, MUCHAS GRACIAS


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO XXV

No se dio cuenta que habia estado sosteniendo la respiración hasta el momento en que escucho la voz de mujer que decía "hola", y soltó de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones en un profundo suspiro, "¿Quién es?" pregunto su madre, ella seguía callada, tenia ganas de colgar o mejor aun que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara por completo, habia planeado sonar calmada, saludar educadamente y pedirle que se vieran, pero en lugar de eso estaba ahí completa mente muda "¿Bueno?" tenia que reaccionar si no quería que le colgara y tener que volver a pasar por el estrés de iniciar la llamada nuevamente.

-¿Ma-mama – su voz fue a penas un murmullo, entrecortado, se aclaro la garganta y trato de imprimirle mayor volumen a sus siguientes palabras- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Kagome? –la voz de su madre sonaba indiferente como si estuviera hablando con cualquier persona y no con la hija que habia echado de su casa- ¡Que sorpresa, recibir una llamada tuya!

Habia sarcasmo en su voz, no hacia falta ser adivina para entender que no la habia hecho nada feliz recibir esa llamada, pero no podía dejar que eso la desalentara, tenia que conseguir un acuerdo, pactar una reunión con ella, lo antes posible.

-Necesitamos hablar en persona mama, me gustaría verte – prefirió ir al grano para que dar mas rodeos esa era la verdad y ser sincera en ocasiones daba mejores resultados –aun que no siempre- además deseaba finalizar la llamada cuanto antes el tono de su madre, le trajo a la mente recuerdos nada gratos, sentía nauseas y lo único quería era colgar lo antes posible – puedo ir a... –se detuvo ya que no se sintió segura de cómo estructurar la oración – a tu casa – asi sonaba frío pero correcto, al menos para ella- ¿Podría ser hoy? O mañana temprano si puedes.

Guardo silencio en espera de la respuesta de su madre, pero al otro lado tampoco se oía el mas leve sonido, Kagome sintió por un momento que seria su madre quien terminaría por colgar frustrando su intento de llegar a un acuerdo, hasta que la voz seca y molesta de su madre la sorprendió.

-No, si quieres que nos veamos te espero mañana a las ocho en la cafetería que esta frente a mi trabajo, no es necesario que vengas aquí, eso ya te lo habia explicado antes –sintió ganas de gritar, si tan solo tuviese la capacidad de Inuyasha de dejarse llevar, por sus emociones, le habría gritado en ese mismo instante , reclamándole entonces para que diablos habia exigido de manera legal que ella fuese de vuelta a vivir bajo su techo, era la cosa mas ridícula y sin sentido que podría haber imaginado- adiós.

La llamada se corto sin que ella pudiera decir nada, mas pero al menos ya sabia que podría verla, aunque ahora mas que nunca dudada, de que aquello realmente tuviera sentido después de todo y aun cuando admitirlo le dolía, el amor o el arrepentimiento no eran los motivos de su madre, para pelear por ella, pero si ese era el caso, entonces, tendría que preparase para utilizar cualquier recurso que tuviera disponible, ella era mayor de edad y si ella no quería volver no podrían obligarla, aun cuando lograran sacarla del viñedo eso no significaba que ella iría a donde quisieran, no estaba tan loca como para volver a la cueva del lobo, necesitaba consejo, apoyo, estiro la mano para presionar el botón para colgar y la retiro inmediatamente para tener la línea disponible, necesitaba a Sango y sabia que ella no dudaría en brindarle su ayuda.

Sango llego casi diez minutos después, parecía intranquila, molesta era la palabra mas cercana, para describir su estado de animo, durante la llamada no dijo mucho, solo le dijo que iría a verla y corto, su actitud desentonaba tanto con su personalidad que por un momento Kagome se temió el haber hecho algo que pudiera ofender a su amiga sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera, pero de haber sido asi, Sango no habría llegado en tiempo record al viñedo solo porque ella le habia pedido verla.

Sango no estaba molesta con Kagome, no habia una razón para estarlo, lo que la tenia molesta eran los chismes que nuevamente se habían desatado en el pueblo, la gente no habia parado de hablar sobre su amiga en cuanto se supo de la demanda levantada por su madre, se decía lo peor de Kagome y Sango que conocía la naturaleza de su amiga, sentía estallar de furia cada vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar mal de ella, mas aun cuando sus propios padres la habían llamado para hablar con ella a solas y pedirle que no volviera a frecuentar a Kagome pues no la consideraban una buena influencia para ella – se exaspero de tal manera que dejo salir algunas de las palabras mas floridas de su repertorio, ganándose con ello, el reproche abierto de sus padres y un a reducción en sus ingresos monetarios, pero cada vez que recordaba como se habían referido a a la que prácticamente era su hermana, después de todo se conocían de toda la vida, sus propios padres conocían a Kagome y le sorprendía que la creyeran capaz de todo lo que se decía de ella, sentía que todo lo que habia dicho al defenderla habia sido poco y con gusto podría repetir su discurso corregido y aumentado aun cuando eso implicara tener que mendigar para cubrir sus gastos escolares- pero no habia alargado demasiado la llamada, estaba sola en casa, afortunadamente, y salió corriendo tomo la camioneta de su padre sin siquiera preocuparse por no tener permiso y condujo hasta al viñedo como si el mismísimo demonio viniese tras ella.

Le contó sobre la conversación que habia tenido con su madre hacia unos minutos y eso solo logro empeorar el humor de Sango, no podía creer que la mama de Kagome fuera tan ciega, siempre le habia parecido una buena persona, quizá demasiado simple, pero no una mala perosona, pero ahora, era capaz de gritarle bruja si la tuviese enfrente, le ofreció a Kagome el acompañarla al día siguiente, pero ella rechazo –quería poder hablar a solas, espera que su madre pensara lo mismo y no llevara a Naraku- no sin antes agradecerle la solidaridad mostrada. Sango prefirió contarle sobre lo que se decía de ella, para que cuando llegara al pueblo y la gente empezara a murmurar alrededor de ella no se sorprendiera demasiado, para que estuviese preparada y dejara que los chismes de las personas mal intencionadas hicieran decaer su animo, sino quien sabe en que estado habría llegado a su destino final, Kagome se puso pálida y aun cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas cuando sango le contó sobre su discusión con su familia para defenderla se limito a frotarse los ojos para impedir que le brotaran las lagrimas y no dijo nada, no tenia caso, ella sabia que era falso y las personas importantes para ella sabían – ¿donde dejaba eso a su madre? Era una buena pregunta- no quería, es mas ni siquiera sabia si tendría la fuerza como para tratar de convencer a los demás de su inocencia, asi que para que molestarse con intentar, además la gente siempre se cansaba, después de un tiempo surgía un nuevo rumor y al ver la posibilidad de arruinarle la existencia a otros se olvidaban del tema anterior.

Fue Sango quien termino por decir que hablaran de otra cosa, después de todo Kagome solo le habia llamado un par de veces cuando se marcho con Sesshomaru y su curiosidad respecto al viaje completo estaba matándola, asi que comenzó a preguntarle a Kagome sobre los lugares que habia conocido o las cosas que habia hecho. Se desanimo bastante cuando la chica le contó que habia pasada la mayor parte del tiempo sola en el departamento y que solo una vez se habia decidido a salir sola, para terminar sentada en una banca de un parque observando los árboles -¡¿Qué no tenia suficiente de eso con vivir en el campo donde sin importar hacia donde mirara siempre habia un árbol cerca?! – Sango de verdad que no podía entenderla, ni siquiera habia comprado algo habia vuelto con lo mismo con lo que se habia marchado, pero lo que no le paso desapercibido en ningún momento fue la manera en que su amiga pronunciaba el nombre de Sesshomaru –casi como si fuera una alabanza, o al menos asi le sonó a ella- cuando le contó respecto a las veces en que la habia invitado a cenar, el brillo en sus ojos cuando le contó respecto a lo que habia descubierto de el en aquella noche en que converso con el un rato, era extraño era como si lo admirara, pero al mismo tiempo a Sango le quedaba claro que Kagome no era conciente de su énfasis en todo lo que decía de él y por temor a avergonzar a su amiga prefirió limitarse a callar y observar ya llegaría la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a relucir sus conclusiones.

Sango se fue antes de las seis, dijo que seguro sus padres ya estarían preocupados, al llegar a casa y no encontrar a su hija ni la camioneta, le deseo suerte a Kagome y le pidió que la mantuviera al tanto de lo que pasa y que no dudara en llamarla a la hora que fuese si la necesitaba.

Una hora después Kagome bajo sin muchos ánimos a era la hora de la cena y pese a que no tenia apetito supuso que lo mejor era estar presente, por si se comentaba algo después de todo los cuatro estaban en el mismo lío, cuando termino de bajar las escaleras volteo hacia la sala y vio a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru conversando, se miraban como si no soportaran tener que dirigirle la palabra al otro, pero no estaban gritándose como casi siempre, por el contrario hablaban tan bajo que prefirió alejarse antes de que pensaran que estaba espiando en algo que seguramente no querían que nadie mas supiera, se adentro en la cocina, Rin estaba ahí, no parecía tan animada como siempre, pero le sonrío a Kagome en cuanto la vio entrar y se disculpo por ni siquiera haberla saludado cuando llego, le pidió que no se preocupara por eso y se ofreció a ayudarle con lo que hiciera falta para terminar con la cena.

Una vez alrededor de la mesa nadie dijo nada, Sesshomaru estaba tan imperturbable como siempre, Inuyasha estaba extrañamente silencioso, al igual que Rin y ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable tenia ganas de llorar, de levantarse y comenzar a pedir disculpas a todos, de rodillas si era necesario, para expresarles lo mal que se sentía por arruinarles la noche y sus vidas en general, porque la de ella ya estaba mal desde antes de que los conociera, pero ellos, no tenían problemas y no habrían tenido porque tenerlos nunca si no fuese por que ella se atravesó en sus vidas, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que de abrir la boca quizá solo lograra empeorar las cosas, asi que se limito a mirar como poco a poco el contenido de su plato iba desapareciendo, ya que aun cuando ni siquiera puso atención a que estaba comiendo, y pasar cada bocado le costaba por el nudo que tenia en la garganta se comió todo, le agradeció a Rin por la cena, les deseo buenas noches a todos y se retiro a su habitación, como si fuese una especie de zombie, despacio y de manera tan torpe, que no le habría extrañado para nada tropezar con sus propios pies, se rió de ese pensamiento quizá si eso pasaba a mitad de la escalera y la caída la mataba podría ahorrarse muchas cosas, pero por otro lado solo le complicaría mas la situación a los demás, por que a fin de cuentas ¿qué detendría a su mama y a Naraku de acusarlos también de asesinato?

No supo como lo logro pero cuando por fin estuvo en su habitación cerro la puerta tras de si y ni se molesto en encender las luces, para que, si dentro de su cabeza habia tal caos que seria incapaz de ver nada aun a plena luz del sol, se deslizo hasta su cama y se desplomo en centro, dio un par de vueltas y termino por hacerse un ovillo deseando poder dormir un poco, para ver si asi lograba despejarse, apenas habia cerrado los ojos y se repetía como un mantra que tenia que dormir cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, no habia puesto el seguro –sin importar todos los accidentes que le habia ocurrido en una habitación seguía siendo demasiado lenta como para preocuparse por poner el seguro- se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando hacia donde estaba la puerta, decidiendo que era mejor, gritar a quien tocaba que podía pasar, poner se de pie e ir a abrir la puerta o simplemente fingir que ya estaba dormida para que quien quiera que quisiera hablar con ella la dejara en paz, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse la puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo dio directo en su rostro revelando que tenia los ojos abiertos –adiós al plan de fingir que dormía- se enderezo lentamente y se deslizo hasta recargar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, mientras Sesshomaru encendía la luz y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Te sientes bien? – la pregunta la sorprendió, ¿habia venido a verla porque estaba preocupado por ella?- durante la cena no lucias muy bien que digamos.

-lo lamento...

.nadie te ha reclamado nada, ¿por qué te disculpas? –era cierto lo que el decia, pero ella no sabia que mas decir, se sentía culpable era como si fuese ella misma quien estuviese causando todo en lugar de ser una victima- si te sientes enferma deberíamos llamar a un medico.

-No, no es eso, estoy bien es solo que. Me preocupa todo lo que esta pasando, me siento mal por Rin cuando llegamos y ella estaba llorando me sentí miserable - ¡ya esta! Lo habia dicho era lo que sentía y si podía sacarlo ahora iba a hacerlo, al menos sabia que Sesshomaru la escucharía hasta el final antes de opinar algo, si es que lo hacia- eso sin contar con todo lo que van a tener que pasar Inuyasha y tu cuando se presenten ante las autoridades del pueblo por la ridícula demanda de una mujer que me odia y no quiere saber nada de mi, pero que al mismo tiempo sigue ahí, despedazando la paz y la felicidad que habia encontrado lejos de ella.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el taburete de su tocador, quedando justo frente a la cama de ella, efectivamente no dijo nada, se limito a oírla, sabia que eso era lo que las personas como Kagome acostumbradas a callar la mayor parte del tiempo necesitaban, eran como ollas de vapor deseosas de encontrar una válvula de escape para no enloquecer, el habia sido asi hacia tiempo, cuando era joven –no porque ya no lo fuera- le habia costado encontrar la estabilidad y la capacidad para no guardarse todo, para demostrarles a los demás de la manera correcta que el tenia ideas propias y que estaba dispuesto defenderlas ya que mientras Kagome parecía ser de las que se deprimía y se consumía en remordimientos, en su época el habia optado por la rebeldía, por la fuerza por el mal carácter y eso le habia costado golpes duros en la vida, mientras que a ella prefería desahogar su silencio con lagrimas, porque ahora mismo estaba llorando, odia ver a las mujeres llorando –no porque se considerara realmente un caballero o algo parecido- simplemente y aun cuando se negara a admitir que estaba usando las mismas palabras que su padre pero es que iba contra su naturaleza ver a una mujer en desgracia y no hacer algo, aun cuando supiera que se trataba de una bruja como habia sido su propia madre, o de una niña como era Rin o simplemente de una pobre chica confundida como Kagome.

-¿qué es lo que quieren de mi? –o mejor aun que quería su madre de ella, porque eran los actos de ella los que al final siempre le dolían, porque iba en contra de lo que recordaba, en contra de lo que era común en cualquier madre- la llame para hablar con ella, creí que... dirás que soy una tonta... pero creí que si habia pedido que volvería a la casa era porque me habia perdonado, porque me quería de vuelta con ella por ser su hija, pero no es eso, no se que sea, pero no es eso, porque me trato igual que la ultima vez que nos vinos, como si me considerara una...

nos e dio cuenta en que momento –la verdad el tampoco- pero Sesshomaru ya esta de pie junto a su cama, se sobresalto al sentir como la cama se hundía cuando el se seto le tomo una mano y la jalo para abrazarla –que el infierno se congelara si alguien lo veía haciendo eso- pero Kagome le agradeció el hecho de que le dejara apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro no dijo nada mas lo siguiente en salir de su boca fue un concierto de sollozos mientras sus lagrimas le empapaban la camisa –y el que creía que lo de Rin habia sido demasiado y aquí estaba sentado sirviendo de pañuelo de lagrimas.

Cuando por fin se calmo se despego lentamente de él, no sabia que hacer, se sentía tonta por haber llorado asi, mas aun por haberlo hecho frente a él -sobre el prácticamente- no sentía valor alguno para mirarlo a la cara, sintió como se ponía en pie y se alejaba rumbo a la puerta.

-Espero que sea la ultima vez que lloras asi por algo tan tonto o por alguien que ni siquiera confía en ti –su tono no era molesto, pero tampoco comprensivo, era mas bien dictatorial- las lagrimas no solucionan nada, nunca lo han hecho, si ella no te quiere, esta bien, si no te cree, no importa, siempre vas a encontrar a alguien que si lo haga y que este dispuesto a pasar por cualquier cosa por ti, llora por esa persona cuando la encuentres entonces sabrás que tus lagrimas valen la pena.

El salió dejándola ahí, de nuevo inmersa en la maraña que tenia dentro de su cabeza con sus palabras adentrándose para comenzar a revolverse y formar parte de del torbellino de sus ideas.

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE HE RECIBIDO EN LA ULTIMA SEMANA ME HAN LLEGADO A LO MAS PROFUNDO, POR SU APOYO SU SINCERIDAD Y SOBRETODO PORQUE ME HACEN SABER QUE A PESAR DE TODO LA HISTORIA NO HA PERDIDO SU ENCANTO, ESTOY TRATANDO DE ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA, PARA NO FALLAR


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO XXVI

Se escabullo de Inuyasha –estaba casi segura de que si el se enteraba de a donde y a que iba no dudaría en acompañarla o por lo menos seguirla- no vio a Rin y menos aun a Sesshomaru, se apresuro atravesar hasta la entrada y tomar el camino rumbo al pueblo, no estaba demasiado lejos pero caminando era otra historia, asi que salió con tiempo de sobra para no tener que correr y para no llegar tarde, Sango era la única que conocía la hora y el lugar en el cual iban a encontrase ella y su mama, pero también sabia que Kagome quería hacer esto sola, asi que no era muy probable que apareciera por ahí –aunque conociéndola Kagome no descartaba la posibilidad- se distrajo un poco durante el camino observando las flores a las orillas y respirando el aire fresco de la mañana, quería llegar tranquila, estar serena –aun tenia rondando en la cabeza las palabras de Sesshomaru –encontrar a alguien que si la quisiera –quizá era cierto, tal vez su madre nunca la habia querido del todo, después de todo y con las ideas extrañas de su madre, el embarazarse debió haber sido como una forma de cumplir con lo que la sociedad o sus propios padres habrían esperado de ella, lo cual habría explicado muchas cosas, o por lo menos le hacia mas fácil entender la situación actual.

En cuanto entro al pueblo noto las miradas sobre ella, las calles no estaban llenas, no tenían tanta población como para eso y además era relativamente temprano, aun asi las personas con las que se cruzaba no perdían oportunidad para mirarla y susurrar cosas a sus espaldas, ella fingió lo mejor que pudo, pasando de largo enfocada en su destino original, no iba a darles el gusto de armar un escándalo reclamándoles por ser tan poco discretos –especialmente los que desde el otro lado de la calle se detenían para señalarla-. Al entrar al restaurante donde habia quedado de ver a su mama la situación fue la misma, las pocas personas que desayunaban ahí, asi como la dueña y las chicas que estaban como meseras la miraron despreciativamente, pero por lo menos no la echaron; se instalo en una de las mesas del fondo y le pidió un café a la chica que de mala gana se acerco a atenderla, habia llegado diez minutos antes y rogaba porque a su madre no se le ocurriera hacerla esperar –o peor aun la dejara plantada-.

Afortunadamente llego puntual a la cita y para consuelo de Kagome llego sola, aunque su rostro indicaba que no iba con la mejor disposición ella estaba dispuesta a poner lo mejor de si, para lograr algo positivo de aquella reunión.

-Buenos días –no recibió una respuesta a su saludo, pero procuro restarle importancia- prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo de acuerdo.

-Eso espero ya he tenido bastantes problemas en mi trabajo como para añadirle mas leña al fuego – y ahí estaba echándole la culpa de todo, que no podía voltear hacia ambos lados y darse cuenta que estaba durmiendo con el verdadero enemigo- no sabes la infinidad de preguntas que he tenido que responder, la cantidad de chismes que han surgido alrededor de mi por culpa de la hija que tengo.

-Hasta donde yo se hablan mal de mi, dicen que soy... bueno para que repetirlo si ya lo debes de haber escuchado muchas veces, pero no entiendo como puede eso afectar tu vida, mas cuando ya ni siquiera vivimos en la misma casa.

-¿Y tu que crees que dice la gente? Todos se preguntan si "tu ligereza" la sacaste de mi –Kagome prefirió guardar silencio no tenia caso ponerse a debatir sobre esas cosas tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender- hasta el pobre de Naraku tuvo problemas con todo el lío que ese "amante tuyo" o acaso olvidas que estuvo arrestado –su tono de voz era bajo era obvio que lo menos que deseaba era que las personas en las mesas contiguas escucharan de que se trataba su conversación y aun asi a Kagome no se le escapo el veneno con el que se refirió a su "amante"- perdió su empleo y no ha podido recuperarse.

-_El obtuvo lo que merecía_ - a Kagome le habría encantado gritarle aquello, pero no lo hizo, se limito a pensarlo mientras su madre guardaba silencio al ver acercarse a la mesera que venia a preguntarle si iba a ordenar algo.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que pusiste la demanda? –pregunto Kagome en cuento volvieron a estar a solas-¿por qué estas pidiendo que me regresen a casa si ni siquiera me soportas? Te das cuenta del daño que le estas causando a personas inocentes.

-¿Personas inocentes? Por favor Kagome no seas ridícula, en ese tugurio en el que vives nadie es inocente –su madre tenia que haberse vuelto completamente loca como para llamar tugurio al sitio mas bello de varias millas a la redonda- y si tal vez tengas razón y esa demanda es una especie de venganza, pero estoy en todo mi derecho de exigir una compensación por todos los tragos amargos que nos han hecho pasar o acaso crees que porque tienen dinero, pueden pasar impunemente sobre las personas decentes y sencillas.

-¿Sabes una cosa madre? No tengo ni idea de que me estas hablando, desde cuando las habladurías de las viejas chismosas de un pueblito alejado de la mano de dios pueden considerarse tragos amargos, en que momento alguien trato de pasar sobre ti, Si es que esa definición de persona decente y sencilla la estas utilizando para referirte a ti, porque si estas hablando de Naraku...

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! – prácticamente salto de su asiento para interrumpirla y la la expresión de su madre cambio por completo era como estar sentada frente a una persona distinta, una que echaba fuego por los ojos y veneno por la boca- menos aun si va a ser para hablar mal de él, ¿Quien diablos te crees para poder ofender a mi esposo con tus calumnias?

-Soy tu hija –repuso con calma sin levantar la voz mas de lo necesario, ya bastantes miradas indiscretas habia sobre ellas para agregar mas con su propio arranque de furia- y uno esperaría que ese fuera un nexo mas importante que le que puedas tener con tu segundo esposo, un hombre al que no tienes ni cinco años de conocer y menos aun de estar casada con él, pero en fin, supongo que tu opinas lo contrario.

-¿Cómo esperas ocupar un lugar privilegiado cuando solo sabes mentir? Es normal que apoye a mi esposo porque estamos juntos porque he visto por lo que tu y esos tipos con los que vives le han hecho pasar o acaso crees que olvido la paliza que le dieron.

-¿Qué hay de Rin? Ella que tiene que ver en todo este montaje de la madre preocupada por la reputación de su hija, ¿Qué no te das cuenta del daño que le estas causando a esa pobre niña? –inquirió Kagome.

-¡Cual pobre niña! Si todos en el pueblo saben que a pesar de la edad es una cualquiera igual que tu, que prefirió dejar la escuela y abandonar a su anciana y desvalida abuela sola para irse tras un hombre con dinero.

La forma en la que su madre se expreso de Rin fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Kagome, en especial cuando el recuerdo de la niña llorando en brazos de Sesshomaru se le vino a la cabeza, se levanto sin detenerse a pensar que iba a convertirse en el principal centro de atención dentro del restaurante, menos aun se preocupo por modular su tono de voz o por pensar siquiera en lo que iba a decir a continuación simplemente abrió la boca y dejo fluir todo lo que habia estado pensando y sintiendo en los últimos días.

-¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! – su madre se puso lívida, ella si estaba consiente de que eran el show principal y que muy probablemente antes de medio día hasta la ultima persona del pueblo estaría enterada de lo que habia ocurrido- ¿CÓMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR DECIR UNA ESTUPIDE TRAS OTRA CON TANTA FACILIDAD? DECIR QUE LA ABUELA DE RIN ES UNA DESVALIDA ANCIANA, ESA SEÑORA NO ES MAS QUE UNA VIEJA BRUJA DISFRAZADA DE MANSO CORDERO IGUAL QUE EL CERDO PERVERTIDO QUE TINES POR ESPOSO, ANDA QUEJATE, DEFIENDOLO CON UÑAS Y DIENTES SI QUIERES, PERO EL QUE RIE AL ULTIMO RIE MEJOR MADRE Y CUANDO LAS MASCARAS CAIGAN Y TE DES CUENTA DE QUIEN REALMENTE MIENTE, ENTONCES YA SERA MUY TARDE PARA RETRACTARTE DE TUS OFENSAS –Kagome tomo su bolsa y se alisto para irse- Y UNA COSA MAS, PIENSA DE MI LO QUE QUIERAS, TODOS USTEDES MONTON DE CHISMOSOS BUENOS PARA NADA –agrego volteando hacia las mesas mas cercanas- PUEDEN DECIR DE MI LO QUE SE LES DE LA GANA, YO TENGO LA CONCIENCIA TRANQUILA Y PUEDO DORMIR BIEN CADA NOCHE, ALGO QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES NO PUEDEN – REDIRIGIO SU ATENCIÓN A SU MADRE QUE SEGUIA PARALIZADA EN SU ASIENTO- PERO TE EQUIVOCAS SI CREES QUE VAS A LOGRAR QUE REGRESE A TU CASA, YA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD Y NI TU NI EL JUEZ NI NADIE, ME VAN A DECIR A DONDE IR O QUE HACER, ESO SE ACABO, PRIMERO MUERTA QUE VOLVER A VIVIR BAJO EL TECHO DE UN VIOLADOR.

Salió del restaurante prácticamente corriendo, tenia ganas de no haber ido, de llegar lo antes posible a la casa, de gritar de llorar de tantas cosas, se sentía frustrada, pero mas que nada furiosa, al haber constatado una vez mas que su madre estaba ciega, tanto que no era capaz de distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, cierto de lo falso, defender a dos de las peores personas de aquel lugar como si fuesen una especie de santos era algo que ella no podía tolerar, no después de lo que le habían hecho, tal vez llegar a un juicio era algo extremo pero, estaba segura de que no habia nada de que preocuparse después de todo, ellos eran inocentes, no tenían manera de fundamentar sus acusaciones, todo era inventado y las mentiras siempre caen por su propio peso, debía calmarse, respirar profundo y no dejarse deprimir por la situación, el optimismo era cien veces mejor y si Inuyasha y Sesshomaru que eran los principales demandados podían seguir adelante tranquilos y seguros ella debía poder hacer lo mismo ¿No?

Llego directo a su habitación –afortunadamente no se habia encontrado con nadie en su camino, asi que no tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie- se encerró y se desplomó en su cama, se sentía cansada y no le costo demasiado perderse en un sueño profundo.

La despertó el sonido de golpes en su puerta, como pudo se levanto y se dirigió abrir, Inuyasha estaba ahí, se retiro para dejarlo entrar y enfoco la vista en el reloj habían pasado casi tres horas desde su regreso, el tiempo habia pasado demasiado rápido.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Inuyasha no se fue con rodeos y a pesar de aun estaba somnolienta logro captar de que iba su pregunta.

-Fue una perdida de tiempo, esta loca, no confía en nadie mas que en Naraku para ella lo que el dice es la única verdad – dejo la puerta abierta y prácticamente se arrastro hasta la cama donde Inuyasha ya estaba sentado- el abogado de Sesshomaru llegaba hoy ¿cierto?

-Asi es ahora mismo están encerrados en el despacho preparando todo para la audiencia - se encogió de hombros- prefiero enterarme una vez que todo este planeado, me aburren los detalles los tecnicismos.

-¿No estas preocupado? –sabia que estaba furioso, e indignado el mismo se lo habia hecho saber el día anterior, pero la forma en la que se estaban tomando las cosas era demasiado serena- ¿Qué va a pasar si ellos ganan?

-No hay manera Kagome, es simplemente imposible, además nosotros tenemos pruebas tenemos una reputación que nos precede y en el peor de los casos tenemos las influencias suficientes como para poner la balanza a nuestro favor.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Kagome no dudaba de su estabilidad económica, lo habia comprobado con ese viaje a la cuidad junto a Sesshomaru o simplemente con observar detalladamente la propiedad del viñedo, pero la forma en la que se expreso Inuyasha le hizo reconsiderar el hecho de que su poder iba mas allá de lo que ella pudiese imaginar- ¿Serias capaz d llegar a ese extremo?

-No se trata de extremos Kagome sino de proteger a las personas importantes para mi – la manera en la que lo dijo y la forma en la que la miro la hizo sentirse incomoda, no porque fuera la primera vez que le expresaba sus sentimientos sino por lo sincero que sonaba y lo incapaz que se sentía ella de corresponderle – te aseguro que es lo mismo que piensa Sesshomaru, tal vez nuestra relación como hermanos deja mucho que desear pero te aseguro que muy en el fondo somos mas parecidos de lo que nos gustaría admitir o como decía mi padre, nos parecemos mas a él de lo que pensamos.

-yo no estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasarme a mi, porque estoy decidida a hacer valer mi independencia, como una mujer mayor de edad, pero me preocupan ustedes, porque no han hecho otra cosa que ayudarme y protegerme, me preocupa Rin por que es mas chica que yo y las cosas se pueden complicar mas para ella.

-¿Nunca vas a cambiar Kagome? –le pregunto con una voz mezcla entre asombro y burla- no tienes de que preocuparte, aun es demasiado pronto para predecir como saldrán las cosas y ponerte a imaginar lo peor no es de ayuda, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua, ya veras que todo saldrán mejor de lo que te imaginas.

-Me he estado repitiendo eso desde que me contaste lo de la demanda Inuyasha pero no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento de esto, siento un hueco en el estomago una sensación de que las cosas se van a poner feas que no me deja tranquila.

-Estas alucinando Kagome –el extendió su brazo izquierdo y lo paso sobre los hombros de ella, la atrajo contra su pecho para abrazarla y ella no se opuso, se dejo abrazar necesitaba esa pequeña muestra de afecto mas que nunca.

Al notar que ella no estaba resistiéndose al abrazo el utilizó su brazo derecho para rodearla por la cintura y atraerla mas contra su cuerpo, estaba tan concentrado en sentir la fragancia del cabello de Kagome y ella estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que ninguno noto que estaba siendo observados hasta la voz de Sesshomaru los saco de sus respectivas ensoñaciones.

-¿Interrumpo? –No parecía molesto ni mucho menos, en general su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero eso no evito que Kagome prácticamente saltara del lugar donde estaba sentada hasta quedar a lado del tocador y con las mejillas rojas, Inuyasha la miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca para después lanzar una mirada nada agradable a su hermano mayor- necesito que bajes hay algunas cosas que el abogado quiere preguntarte.

Inuyasha se paro de mala gana y paso junto a Sesshomaru empujándolo con sus hombros el mayor ni se inmuto la miro nuevamente y Kagome sintió un fuerte deseo de explicarle lo que habia ocurrido, sin embargo y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra en se marcho tan de repente como habia llegado, y por alguna extraña razón haciéndola sentir como si hubiese hecho algo indebido.

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

UN POCO TARDE PERO DENTRO DEL LIMITE, CREO QUE SE PUEDE CONSIDERAR DE RELLENO PERO COMIENZAN A HABER CAMBIOS TAMBIEN RESPECTO A LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

Kagome no había tenido muchas oportunidades de estar a solas con Sesshomaru después de que él, la viera abrazando a Inuyasha – o siendo abrazada por él para ser más exactos- al principio había tratado de buscar la oportunidad de hablarle, pero ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Además que ella se sintiera mal por lo sucedido no significaba que ha Sesshomaru realmente le importara, es mas quizá ni se acordaba de lo sucedido, después de todo ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, al menos ella no estaba cien por ciento segura de que pudiera aplicarse esa definición. Por eso unos días después de lo ocurrido había dejado –o por lo menos intentando- de pensar en eso, después de todo había cosas más apremiantes que sus confusos sentimientos por un hombre que apenas si la miraba más de un minuto completo.

La tensión en la casa era generalizada, Rin había perdido su habitual sonrisa, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba cabizbaja y pensativa, Inuyasha salía más seguido de casa, para disgusto de Sesshomaru, pero como el mismo pasaba horas encerrado en su despacho generalmente hablando por teléfono con el abogado no había tenido tiempo de regañarlo o de ponerle un alto a sus salidas, tampoco les había comentado mucho al respecto de las largas conversaciones que tenia con su abogado, pero a pesar de todo era –como siempre- el menos estresado de todos, el más seguro de que saldrían de aquel embrollo sin ningún contratiempo y Kagome ella simplemente había optado por aislarse ver pasar los días antes sus ojos expresando esperanza cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de conversar con Rin o Inuyasha pero en el fondo teniendo miedo de que algo pudiera ir mal.

El tan esperado día de la audiencia llego –bueno al menos para algunos porque Kagome no lo esperaba por el contrario si ella hubiese tenido el poder suficiente habría evitado que ese momento llegara- ese día todos estaban callados, el estado de ánimo era diferente en cada uno y a pesar de que la mitad de los habitantes de la casa eran víctimas –de acuerdo a los demandantes- y la otra mitad eran acusados todos salieron juntos y de no ser porque Kagome se sentía sumamente angustiada tanto que apenas si había podido dormir la noche anterior, de haber estado un poco más concentrada habría notado lo tranquilos que Inuyasha y su hermano parecían ante el hecho de acudir a una audiencia menos aun noto ya en la camioneta todo terreno de Sesshomaru con Inuyasha en el asiento del copiloto y con ella y Rin en el asiento trasero como la mayoría de las personas se detenían a verlos y a murmurar respecto a la situación en la que se hallaban.

Arribaron con tiempo suficiente, la puntualidad era importante para Sesshomaru, se los había dejado claro a todos desde el día anterior cuando prácticamente les había amenazado con dejar atrás a aquel que no estuviera listo cuando el dijera que era hora de partir su hermano no estaba demasiado de acuerdo pero según lo que le había dicho a Kagome el abogado les había sugerido apoyar a su hermano y actuar como una familia más funcional de lo que eran sobre todo cuando las acusaciones más fuertes eran para el mayor y muy probablemente la mala relación que tenia podría ser usada en su contra –después de todo si ni tu propio hermano te soporta por algo será- pues el carácter explosivo de la familia era prácticamente legendario.

Kagome vio de reojo a su madre ella ni siquiera se digno a mirarla y fingió no notar su presencia lo cual era imposible de creer después de todo habría tenido que estar ciega para no haberla notado parada entre los dos hermanos cuyo cabello, color de ojos y porte la hacían resaltar como mismo modo que destacaría un plato desechable entre una vajilla de porcelana, pero si su madre creía que ella iba a correr nuevamente arrogarle que detuviera aquella locura podía esperar sentada porque ella ya había encontrado su lugar su familia como decía Rin y así tuviera que sacar a relucir sus garras esta vez estaba dispuesta a no huir a darlo todo eso no impedía sin embargo que constante mente se llevara la uña de su pulgar a la boca para empezar a morderla Sesshomaru se limitaba a verla reprobatoriamente Inuyasha le daba un pequeño empujón con el hombro para que reaccionara y dejara de actuar como una niña asustada y Kagome se moría de ganas por preguntar cuánto más debían de esperar al estúpido abogado. No sabía nada del había oído decir a Sesshomaru que era parte de la firma que representaba a su viñedo en sus negociaciones que era un hombre joven pero responsable, cuyo padre en vida había trabajado también como abogado para el padre de él y de Inuyasha toda la información y recomendaciones las habían intercambiando vía telefónica porque él estaba atendiendo otros asuntos referentes a una exportación así que solo se despegaría de las oficinas para acudir ese día a la audiencia, Inuyasha había comentado con cierto entusiasmo que esa sería la primera vez en muchos años que volvería a verlo y que lamentaba que tuviese que ser por culpa de esa estúpida demanda.

Kagome esperaba que realmente fuese un buen abogado porque aunque aquel caso se le hacia una enorme tormenta en un vaso de agua al menos en lo relacionado con ella lo de Rin podía ponerse feo empezando porque era menor de edad y porque su abuela en palabras de la chica era una verdadera arpía sedienta de dinero y comodidades, que si bien se había visto bastante beneficiada cuando la niña se marcho de la casa si veía la mas mínima posibilidad de obtener una nueva y mejorada ganancia a cambio de ella no perdería la oportunidad de sacar provecho.

Kagome estaba cansada de estar en aquel pasillo viendo a unos cuantos metros a su madre a Naraku a la anciana abuela de Rin y al que seguramente era su abogado, de ver como cada segundo Rin se ponía mas pálida y hasta cierto punto parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar, lo cual dado el estado de sus nervios la haría llorar a ella también, así que prefirió acercarse a la ventana y mirar hacia a fuera a la gente que pasaba por las calles cercanas totalmente despreocupada, fue entonces cuando lo vio, era a todas luces un auto de cuidad, pues en aquella región la mayoría prefería los jeeps o las camionetas, nadie estaría tan loco como para hacer pasar a un deportivo del año por aquellos caminos en pésimo estado, el auto estaba bastante empolvado seguramente por el viaje a través de la desierta carretera pero en general seguía viéndose impresionantes, tanto que más de uno se detuvo a mirarlo cuando se estaciono cerca de las oficinas del juzgado, Kagome le hizo señas a Inuyasha para que se acercara a la ventana, consiguiendo que los dos hermanos se dirigieran hacia ella y observaran lo que ocurría afuera; escucho a Inuyasha murmurar un ya era hora y supo sin lugar a dudas que aquel era el abogado pudo verlo a través de la ventana cercana a donde ellos esperaban era un hombre joven quizá con una edad intermedia entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lo que lo dejaría con tal vez 25 o 26 años alto de cabello castaño oscuro y bastante atractivo por no decir lo menos se veía profesional pero era demasiado pronto para juzgarlo.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar que no se le atraviese ninguna chica linda mientras cruza la avenida o es capaz de largarse y dejarnos botados – sentencio Inuyasha en tono burlón opero algo en su semblante hizo dudar a Kagome de que aquella fuese una burla sin fundamentos- Miroku podría ser el mejor abogado del país si no fuese porque las mujeres lo atontan créeme Kagome es del tipo de hombre que no llegan a las reuniones de trabajo por estar "ocupados" si tu sabes a lo que me refiero se rió y la chica pudo notar que a Sesshomaru su comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero si no lo desmentía era por algo.

En menos de cinco minutos el joven abogado estaba con ellos, empezó a conversar con Sesshomaru, sabia de lo que hablaba o al menos eso le pareció a ella porque no puso demasiada atención pero y lo poco que escuchó trasmitía un fluido manejo de términos legales, pero cada vez que pasaba una asistente o simplemente alguna chica preguntando por alguna oficina su mirada se desviaba del frente para iniciar un escaneo completo y eso no le daba mucha confianza, en general y desde que se presento sonriendo como modelo de comercial de pasta de dientes y tratando de besar su mano la había hecho entrar en modo defensivo –ella no sabía si atribuírselo a lo ocurrido con Naraku al brillo lujurioso en la mirada del abogado- y prácticamente había huido hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, Inuyasha la había seguido insinuando que era una exagerada y que no era para tanto comenzó a contarle todo lo que recordaba de Miroku para que ella se hiciera un panorama más amplio del tipo de hombre que era, así se entero que por la amistad de sus padres en los años de infancia de Inuyasha, Miroku había sustituido a Sesshomaru como hermano mayor pues mientras los dos hombre s se encerraban en el estudio de la casa los dos niños jugaban juntos. Que si él era así podría decirse que era genético, pues su padre había sido prácticamente igual y según decía el padre de Inuyasha la única mujer a la que realmente había amado era a la madre de Miroku de otro modo jamás se habría casado porque quedarse con una sola mujer nunca había sido lo suyo e Inuyasha suponía que el camino de su amigo sería muy similar solo esperaba que menos triste que el de su padre quien había perdido a su esposa de cáncer cuando su hijo solo tenía dos años y había tenido que criarlo prácticamente solo y perdiéndole según decían el gusto a la vida fácil y despreocupada que llevara durante sus años de juventud.

Después de la plática con Inuyasha Kagome se quedo mirando la figura del abogado tal vez era cierto tal vez estaba dejando que sus prejuicios afectaran a alguien más, a alguien que ni siquiera conocía y que ya estaba criticando como si ella fuera realmente una experta en acosadores solo por haber tenido que lidiar con uno, el no era perfecto tenía un defecto pero ¿Quién no? Sabía que pronto llegaría su turno para charlar con él pues no tenía ni idea de que rayos hacer o decir una vez que entraran a la sala de audiencias. Esperaba que una vez que pudiera intercambiar unas palabras con él superara esa desconfianza después de todo si Inuyasha y Sesshomaru podían confiar en Miroku durante aquel proceso ella esperaba poder hacer lo mismo, pues en gran parte sería el encargado de sacarlos a todos de aquel hoyo en el que el idiota de Naraku los había metido por mentiroso.

Cuando Miroku se acerco a ella para conversar respecto al caso pensó que le daría mas detalles o consejos pero él se limito a pedirle que se calmara, al parecer era muy obvio su estado de nerviosismo, después de todo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza pero, le aseguro que todo estaba bajo control en especial lo relacionado a ella y su familia después de todo y por más que su madre insistiera había testigos de la intrusión de Naraku y del ataque que había sufrido ella en casa de Sesshomaru, además Kagome oficialmente era mayor de edad y tenía todas sus facultades así que era legalmente libre de hacer lo que quisiera aun si eso suponía dejar su casa para vivir con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Kagome le externó el verdadero motivo de su preocupación, la situación de Rin, era eso lo que realmente La tenia nerviosa, pero él se limito a sonreír y a asegurarle que eso tampoco seria mucho problema ya que tenían las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que la estadía de Rin en el viñedo no la perjudicaba al contrario y que la verdadera bruja era su abuela, eso le quito un peso de encima a Kagome pero lo recupero casi por completo cuando un oficial se acerco a ellos para informarles que era tiempo de pasar a la sala de audiencias, fue como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera de pies a cabeza por un momento hasta se sintió mareada, se puso pálida por completo e Inuyasha se le atravesó antes de que pusiera un pie dentro de la sala, le pregunto si todo estaba bien, parecía preocupado por ella y aunque trato de sonreír para asegurarle que no había nada malo fallo miserablemente, el se coloco a su lado y la sujeto del brazo quizá pensando que en cualquier momento ella se desmayaría, Kagome noto por el rabillo del ojo la mirada de reproche por parte de su madre, genial la había ignorado para saludarla pero no para criticarla, ¡Que pensara lo que quisiera! los nervios la estaban traicionando en el peor de los momentos como para tener que preocuparse ahora por las manías de su madre.

Empezaron con la demanda de su madre y Naraku la principal acusación por parte de su madre se basaba en la mala reputación que el incidente en el viñedo le había traído a su esposo y las pérdidas de que eso representaba, después y seguramente para que los demás no pensaran mal de ella venia la parte de su preocupación materna por la vida disoluta que seguramente llevaba su hija en aquella casa y tambien de como sufria al escuchar los muchos rumores que corrian en el pueblo respecto a Kagome. Las palabras de su madre reforzadas por las de su abogado hicieron que ella perdiera los nervios, estos fueron remplazados por una mezcla de enojo, incredulidad y aun que la sorprendió bastante unas inmensas ganas de reírse de su madre, pero logro controlarse para escuchar como decían que lo del acoso de Naraku era un ardid inventado por ella quien aun dolida por la muerte de su padre había intentado fastidiar el segundo matrimonio de su madre aliada con Inuyasha y su hermano mayor. Kagome estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento para gritar que había que estar loco para creer semejante argumento, pero cuando llego su turno quien tomo la palabra fue Miroku y prácticamente hablo todo el tiempo ella se limito a contar su versión de los hechos y aun cuando se le paso por la mente el ponerle un poco de drama tal y como había visto hacer a su madre, su sentido de la justicia le hizo apegarse a los hechos después de lo cual Miroku fue aclarando punto por punto lo que la madre de Kagome jamás pensó que pudiera estar en su contra: como el hecho de que la reputación de Kagome también se había visto afectada y ella ni siquiera se había quejado de eso, el que aquel era un pueblo pequeño donde Sesshomaru tenía más tiempo y mas reputación de hombre respetable aun que de muy mal carácter, cuando Naraku era más conocido por ser el nuevo esposo de la viuda Higurashi que por otra cosa, además estaba el reporte policiaco de aquel día en que se había metido en el viñedo así como documentación medica del daño que Rin había recibido en la cara cuando él entrara a la fuerza, a cada detalle y prueba mostrada la cara de la madre de Kagome se ensombrecía mas y mas en especial cuando se veía a leguas que el abogado que defendía a su hija y a sus cómplices como ella les llamaba despreciativamente era mas hábil que el que ella y su esposo habían conseguido, así que en menos de media hora había quedado más que claro que con reputación dañada o no ella y su esposo no obtendrían ni un centavo de esa demanda y todo se centro en la situación de Rin.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON PORQUE HE DEJADO ESTE FF ABANDONADO MUCHO TIEMPO, ASI QUE ME AHORRARE LA DESCRIPCION DE MIS TRAGEDIAS Y DE PORQUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR COMO A TODOS NOS ABRIA GUSTADO (ME INCLUYO PORQUE A MI TAMBIEN ME ENFADA DEJAR PASAR TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZACION) Y PASARE A LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES AGRADECER DE CORAZON A TODAS Y TODOS AQUELLOS QUE APESAR DE TODO SE MANTUVIERON EN CONTACTO A TRAVES DE REVIEWS QUE AGREGARON LA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y AUN MAS SORPRENDENTE A QUIEN ME HAYA AGREGADO A MI A SU LISTA DE AUTORES TENGO ALMACENADOS DESDE LA PRIMERA Y HASTA EL ULTIMA NOTIFICACION Y ESO ES AFIN DE CUENTAS LO QUE ME HACE ESTAR AQUI AUNQUE INCONSTANTE PERO MUY AGRADECIDA POR TODO EL APOYO.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

La abuela de Rin, en este caso no perdió la oportunidad de demostrar todo su talento al momento de pasar a declarar entre lagrimas y quejas la forma tan cruel en que ella la pobre y anciana abuelita había sido separada de su único familiar vivo, la cara de Rin demostraba toda la incredulidad del mundo ante todas aquellas mentiras, pero parecía que los demás no lo veían así porque tenían expresiones de lastima, compasión y cuando miraban a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha lo hacían con verdaderas intenciones asesinas y a cada palabra que la anciana decía se compadecían mas y mas de ella

Lo que nadie vio venir incluida Kagome fueron las pruebas por parte de Sesshomaru pues resulto que la sufrida abuelita había firmado documentos en los cuales cedía la custodia de Rin a cambio de una jugosa cantidad de dinero que había salido directamente de la cuenta de Sesshomaru además de que salió a la luz que la anciana se había quedado con el fideicomiso que dejaran los padres de la niña, la cara de compasión cambio y los cuchicheos respecto a la poca moral de la anciana comenzaron a oírse entre los asistentes, al parecer nadie entendía cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado dentro de su lacrimosa historia contar aquella parte que en total la hacía no victima sino victimaria, también se mostraron documentos de la baja de Rin del colegio solicitada por su propia abuela indicando que sería cambiada de escuela cuando en realidad había pasado todo un año sin asistir a clases y trabajando para poder pagar cuentas que obviamente no eran de ella. Después venían los registros de la vida Rin una vez que llegara al viñedo donde se comprobaba había empezado a asistir nuevamente a clases unas semanas después de empezar a vivir con Sesshomaru, testimonios de trabajadores del viñedo que indicaban el comportamiento respetuoso y hasta paternal que el mostraba para con ella, y como último y más sorprendente para todos los presentes en general la documentación presentada por Miroku y traída desde la ciudad, donde se avalaba un trámite iniciado por Sesshomaru –y que de acuerdo a las fechas indicadas había sido iniciado cuando Kagome le acompañara a revisar sus negocios- para legalmente adoptar a la niña, Kagome sintió que se desmaya mientras oía aquello porque nunca se lo habría imaginado y no pudo evitar volver su mirada hacia Rin quien había comenzado a llorar, con una incrédula sonrisa en el rostro. Al final y no pudiendo negar la validez del documento firmado, la abuela de Rin salió furiosa de la sala pues no solo había perdido la posibilidad de obtener más dinero a cuenta de su nieta, también había sido avergonzada públicamente por lo bajo de sus actos.

Kagome seguía sin salir de su asombro aun cuando ya se dirigían a la salida del edificio Miroku iba platicando con Inuyasha al parecer poniéndose al día en cuanto a sus vidas, Rin caminaba a lado de Sesshomaru ambos en silencio él con su e

expresión estoica de siempre ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que ella se había rezagado un poco digiriendo todo lo ocurrido estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta en qué momento su madre le dio alcance y se puso frente a ella para cruzarle la cara de una bofetada, aquello la saco de su trance se llevo la mano izquierda a la cara y la derecha la levanto para regresar el gesto, pero se detuvo a medio camino, todos se habían acercado también dispuestos a intervenir, Kagome aspiro profundo y miro a su madre dolida.

-Espero que para cuando te des cuenta de la verdad no sea demasiado tarde mama –le dijo en un tono carente de sentimientos- pero más aun espero que cuando llegue ese día, no me busques ni me pidas perdón, porque seguramente me reiría en tu cara y eso va a dolerte más que la bofetada que me diste.

Paso a su lado y casi sin mirar a los demás enfilo hacia la camioneta, quería salir de ahí llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación para poder sacar todas esas lágrimas que le estaban escociendo los ojos y que luchaba por no dejar salir ahí, justo enfrente de todos.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue demasiado largo para Kagome ella moría por salir de la camioneta ya no soportaba estar encerrada en aquel espacio tan pequeño y con cuatro personas, mas aun porque todos parecían de buen humor incluido sesshomaru y eso podría resultar hasta inspirador en cualquier otro momento pero no ahora, no cuando a pesar de haber ganado por decirlo de alguna manera sentía que el abismo entre su madre y ella se había hecho más profundo y difícil de subsanar después de ese día, la cabeza se le había enfriado hacia un rato pero la mejilla golpeada aun no, y ese detalle parecía un reflejo exacto de la lucha interna que se estaba llevando en aquel momento en la conciencia de Kagome, porque una parte de ella ya se sentía arrepentida y malvada por haberle hablado a su madre de aquella manera mientras la otra representaba una y otra vez la misma escena pero con diálogos mas hirientes y se lamentaba de no haber sido mas cruel con la mujer que le había dado la vida, era aquello una señal de que se estaba volviendo loca.

-Kagome, Kagome –parecía que estaba en trance con la vista fija hacia delante y la tez pálida.

Ya habían entrado en la propiedad y Rin había prácticamente saltado de su asiento y corrido rumbo a la casa, convertida en torbellino de alegría como si todo el buen humor que le había faltado durante los últimos días regresara de golpe a ella y no encontrara la forma de contenerlo dentro de si- sesshomaru había bajado de manera normal y entrado a la casa seguido de miro quien al parecer se quedaría para la cena. En general Inuyasha tampoco le había puesto mucha atención pero cuando subió el primer escalón hacia el interior de la casa, no pudo evitar mirar hacia tras y descubrir que la chica ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir la portezuela.

Opto por el remedio mas fácil, la sacudió con fuerza y ella se limito a parpadear como si estuviera despertando de un sueño profundo lo miro sorprendida y luego miro a su alrededor ¿En que momento habían llegado?

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Es por lo que te hizo esa bruja –pregunto molesto, le enfermaba ver lo fácil que la chica se dejaba abatir.

-No, no es lo que ella hizo es lo que le dije, Inuyasha estuve a punto de devolverle el golpe a mi propia madre yo no soy así –el se limito a negar con la cabeza se hizo hacia tras para dejarle espacio suficiente para que se bajara- Estoy confundida, ya no se quien soy, ya no se que quiero, ya no se nada,

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Kagome desde que te conozco siempre has estado estresada, y eso no es bueno para nadie, es cierto tu no eres así, pero tampoco ibas aponerle la otra mejilla, hasta el mas santo tiene derecho a tener sus cinco minutos de furia, te lo digo en serio Kagome era lógico, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes tarde o temprano tenias que estallar siempre has sido como una olla de presión Kagome admítelo y te sentirás mejor.

-No creo que pueda sentirme mejor después de haberme comportado como lo hice hoy.

-Tu madre no ha mostrado ni el mas mínimo de los remordimientos después de todo lo que te dijo y de todo lo que piensa de ti, te tacho de cualquiera y no puedes negarlo porque yo estuve ahí y lo oí todo, no tienes que ser eternamente la buena, la victima.

-Es que – se quedo callada sin completar lo que iba a decir porque ni ella misma sabia cuales eran las palabras correctas para expresar sus sentimientos, Inuyasha bufo desesperado era un hecho que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera la iba a convencer ella no iba a ser feliz si no se auto castigaba por su "mal comportamiento"

-Es que nada Kagome, pero sabes que has lo que te de la gana si quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida jugando a ser mártir adelante, a mi me da igual –se dio la vuelta y a grandes y furiosas zancadas entro en la casa si volver a mirar atrás.

El hueco en el estomago de Kagome se hizo enorme, ¡Genial ahora también había ofendido a Inuyasha! No podía creerlo, mas aun porque aunque le dolerían sus palabras sabia que había mucha verdad en ellas, solo que ella siempre se hacia la ciega.

Volvió a sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos así que se bajo de la camioneta y prefirió no entrar en la casa, se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección opuesta rumbo a los viñedos que a aquella hora debían estar despejados.

Llego hasta la misma cerca que cruzara la noche en que los perros de sesshomaru la persiguieran hasta morderla, se sentó en el pasto recargada contra la piedra de modo que las viñas la cubrieran y así no hubiese forma de que alguien la molestara, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos en el montón de cosas que tenia que resolver si quería realmente llevar las riendas de su vida, se suponía que solo se quedaría en aquella casa hasta que llegara el momento de irse a la universidad a partir de ahí dependería de ella misma y como venia las cosas en ese momento estaba casi segura de que no sobreviviría solo ni una semana, pero tampoco quería volverse una carga, ella no era tan joven como Rin, ya no podía esperar que alguien se responsabilizará de ella, si ni su propia madre quería hacerlo.

Recargo su cabeza contra las rodillas y comenzó a llorar, no sabia ni porque y además ni siquiera le estaba ayudando ya que a cada lagrima derramada el dolor en el pecho se hacia mas profundo y sus preocupación se reproducían exponencialmente.

-No deberías estar aquí tu sola – trato de recobrar la compostura antes de mirar a quien le hablaba solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Kouga a unos centímetros del suyo- No te había visto desde que volviste.

-Lo siento, han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido cabeza para nada – se excuso la verdad es que ni siquiera se había acordado de el en los últimos días.

-Lo se, le oí al viejo Jaken hablar de demandas y problemas, también escuche cosas sobre ti en el pueblo –no parecía estarla criticando pero al mismo tiempo le dio la impresión de que se había creído mucho de lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué cosas? ¡QUE SOY UNA MALA HIJA! ¡UNA CUALQUIERA INTERESADA! –Kagome ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando ni de que las lagrimas volvían a escurrir a raudales por sus mejillas - ¿QUE VAS A HACER AHORA ENTONCES KOUGA, PREGUNTARME CUANTO COBRO?

El se quedo en blanco si bien se había sentido un poco decepcionado al escuchar tantas cosas sobre ella, había una parte de el que se negaba a creer que todo aquello era cierto, pero jamás pensó que sin siquiera cuestionarla ella saltara a la defensiva y entrara en aquella fase de histeria, simplemente no sabia que hacer o si mejor retirarse.

-Kagome yo… lo siento – se le seco la garganta y comenzó a ponerse nervioso al darse cuenta que ella no dejaba de llorar- yo no quería incomodarte.

-¿EN SERIO? PUES LO DISIMULAS MUY BIEN, IGUAL QUE CUANDO TU E INUYASHA ARMARON TODO AQUEL ALBOROTO Y DESPUES SE ESCUSARON DICIENDO QUE LO HACIAN POR MI, PORQUE NO ME HACES UN FAVOR Y TE BUSCAS A OTRA, YO NO TENGO TIEMPO NI CABEZA PARA ESTAS TONTERIAS Y DEMAS SUPONGO QUE NO TE GUSTARIA DESCUBRIR QUE ANDAS CON UNA ZORRA

-Yo no pienso que seas…

Kagome no lo dejo terminar la frase se levanto de un salto y paso junto a el corriendo como si nuevamente una jauría la persiguiera, estaba harta de que las personas que se suponía la conocían dudaran de ella, después de todo que pruebas le había dado a él para que le creyera a otros, si hasta los padres de Sango que la habían visto crecer ahora pensaban mal de ella, su madre todo el mundo.

Estaba enojada, deprimida y todavía en una etapa histérica cuando entro en la casa como si se tratase de una tormenta, abrió y cerro de golpe la puerta, sus sollozos llenaron la estancia y de la sala salieron Sesshomaru y Miroku mientras que Inuyasha se asomo desde el segundo piso mientras en ella comenzaba a subir la escalera.

La voz neutra y dominante de Sesshomaru le detuvo al nivel del descanso – ¿Ocurrió algo? – No había preocupación en su voz, tampoco molestia por su actitud, simplemente era una búsqueda de información y por su mismo todo de voz daba a entender que le daría lo mismo si le contestaba o no, pero Kagome no se había calmado y en su rango de visión todo era rojo y caótico, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para contestarle lanzo su respuesta a gritos como lo haría una niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche.

-¿Y A TI QUE DIABLOS TE IMPORTA? - Miroku miro de reojo a Sesshomaru, esperaba poder captar algo, alguna reacción, porque hasta donde él sabía el único que le había hablado así era Inuyasha, nadie más, menos aun una mujer, sin embargo no pudo captar nada ni siquiera un parpadeo.

Kagome retomo su carrera rumbo a su habitación y por primera vez Inuyasha fue lo suficientemente listo para hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar sin siquiera abrirla la boca, su mirada al igual que la de Miroku se centro en su hermano, deseando que la falta de tacto en la respuesta de Kagome no lo pusiera en su contra, pero al igual que si amigo se quedo decepcionado de no hallar nada, mientras su estoico hermano volvía a perderse dentro de la sala seguido de del abogado quien antes de entrar intercambio una mirada con Inuyasha, ambos sorprendidos de que no se hubiese dado reacción alguna y preguntándose si aquello era bueno o malo.

Kagome se encerró en su habitación por el resto del día, esta demasiado confundida como para asimilar, lo que había ocurrido pero con el paso de las horas y conforme las lagrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos su cerebro poco a poco tomo funciones, fue entonces cuando nuevamente y al igual que con lo ocurrido con su madre la culpa la salto por haber sido tan grosera con Sesshomaru, después de todo el solo había preguntado si todo esta bien, porque contestar entonces de aquella forma, mas cuando lo había metido en problemas y cuando siempre de un modo el parecía tratar de ayudarle. No sabia que hacer no quería salir de aquel cuarto quería que se la tragara la tierra después de haber hecho semejante drama, las palabras de Inuyasha comenzaron a repetirse en su cabeza, era cierto todo este tiempo ella había sido como una olla a presión y para su mala suerte había explotado dos veces el mismo día.

No salió para la cena, sabia que se moriría de la vergüenza si tuviese que sentarse a la mesa frente a todos, afortunadamente pensó, nadie fe a buscarla para que bajara a cenar así que se quedo ahí, viendo las manecillas de su reloj avanzar lentamente, era casi la una y no podía conciliar el sueño probablemente no pegaría un ojo aquella noche, cerca de las dos alguien llamo a su puerta, se levanto despacio, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que fuese cualquiera menos Sesshomaru y al parecer por fin alguien allá arriba se compadeció de ella porque encontró a Rin al otro lado de la puerta, la niña llevaba un plato con un unas cuantas galletas en el, le sonrió y paso junta ella prendió la lámpara de noche –Kagome ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia pasando todo aquel tiempo a oscuras- puso el plato sobre el buro y se sentó en la cama, mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-Oí a Inuyasha comentar que no te sentías bien .no lo pregunto, tampoco sonaba a que realmente hubiese creído lo que escucho, pero a fin de cuentas tampoco iba a preguntar o a entrometerse- Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Kagome no se sentía capaz de hablar al parecer su cerebro todavía no estaba coordinando del todo y Rin tampoco espero a aquella le respondiera, se estiro lo suficiente como para alcanzar su mano y la jalo hacia la cama.

-Si te sirve de algo creo que todos tenemos derecho a enfadarnos a veces – le sonrió y volvió a tomar el plato esta vez para ponerlo sobre las piernas de Kagome- escuche todo cuando entraste a la casa –la chica se puso roja, genial después resultaría que todos a un kilometro a la redonda la habrían escuchado salirse de sus cabales- cuando mis padres murieron y me quede sola con la abuela, cuando ella empezó a tratarme mal, yo también tenia ganas de gritar todo el día y de desquitarme con quien se me pusiera en frente. Es algo así como una etapa, donde crees que todo lo que sale mal es tu culpa, pero al mismo tiempo te escudas tratando de culpar a los demás, al menos yo me sentía así.

-Estoy tan cansada Rin –su voz sonó áspera casi gutural- hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, tantas cosas que no sé, me siento confundida–suspiro y tomo una de las galletas mientras Rin se limito a acariciarle el brazo como para infundirle animo y que siguiera hablando- No se quien soy, no se que quiero, no se que va a ser de mi. –a pesar de que había creído que ya no tenia mas lagrimas se volvió a encontrar con que tenia las mejillas húmedas, pero a diferencia de esa tarde también sintió como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima al externar sus temores así que se limito a comer las galletas una a una sin volver a emitir sonido alguno, Rin tampoco volvió a hablar se quedaron en silencio cuando Kagome termino de comer Rin tomo el plato volvió a ponerlo sobre el buro mientras ella se acostaba en la cama mirando hacia el techo, la luz se apago y noto como a su lado Rin también se recostaba, agradeció aquella muestra de solidaridad mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cansancio la arrullara.


End file.
